WHAT THE WORLD HAS COME TO
by hallenwen
Summary: Max and Logan looks for Sandeman... unbeknownst to them, the virus has been cured. Please review. EP3 CHAPTER 8. Happy Easter!
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~EPISODE 1: TO WHERE IT BENT IN THE UNDERGROWTH ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
EP1 CHAPTER 1: CANDLE-LIT-DINNER (EDITED)  
  
After having gone through a very tedious negotiation with the Seattle Police, the transgenics were finally given a chance to stay at terminal city… PROVIDED that they do not leave the city for whatever reasons. This meant scarcity of food, gas, and other materials they need to survive and to simply use for fixing their newly functioning machines.  
  
In her cat suit, Max sneaked out of Terminal City right from under the eyes of the police manning the fort. She needed to get them some supplies and Alec has already gone to scrounge up some since over an hour ago. As Max crept out, the sector police hardly noticed and she was quickly able to go right out of Terminal City and into the nearby alley. Stopping in front of a pile of boxes over an old piece of cloth, Max swung the cloth to reveal her ninja. Walking the ninja through the alley towards the road, she rode her baby towards Joshua's.  
  
JOSHU'A PLACE   
  
Logan sat in front of his computer trying to fix it so he could re- broadcast as Eyes Only. Pounding on the computer to keep it running through the security test, the computer came alive and started its system security check. Within 3 seconds the computer flashed, "GATEWAY SECURE." Clapping his hands and smiling, "This is just great - !"  
  
Just then, Max stepped in the room and leaned on the frame separating the living room from the entry hall. "Hey," she smiled.  
  
"Max!" Logan looked up and walked over to Max, but stopped dead on his tracks. Instead, he went in front of the computers again, stood and motioned with his hand, "This is great, awesome - ! I can't thank you and the rest enough!" Logan sat back on his chair smiling.  
  
"Can't have Logan-Cale-save-the-world-foundation not running." Max said smiling. She looked around, "Nice. You cleaned up the place." Nodded, "I knew this place had potential. All it took was Logan Cale flying down."  
  
Logan looked up from the computer, "Thanks," as he looked back on the screen.  
  
Walking towards the computers and staying behind Logan, Max looked at Logan's monitors, "Came here for those stuff I got this morning? Left it here. You know – food, gas, money from some pissed off drug dealer wantin' to double cross his boss…"  
  
"Aaah…" Logan nodded in understanding, sitting back, while Max backed away. "Kept them near the fridge." Max's eyebrows met to denote a look of concern. The fridge was not exactly a very pleasant smelling place the last time she was here looking for Joshua. God I wish Logan was not such a cleanliness freak! Walking towards the kitchen, Max noticed the newly painted maroon walls. Muttering to herself, "What's with this guy and maroon walls?" she smirked. Her usually sensitive senses prepared to gather the rotten smell of food. Stopping dead on her tracks to scan the room, Max could smell the fresh aroma of newly cooked garlic chicken on a plate in the middle of the table just waiting for her to get her hands on. "Ummmm! Oh god this sure is heaven!"  
  
Logan looked up from his computer towards the kitchen. He just heard Max's comment on the chicken he prepared for tonight's dinner. Smiling, he shouted, "Found it?"  
  
"Uh… yeah… no… Can I eat this?"  
  
Logan walked into the kitchen doorway and looking at Max, "Yes, it's for you. I knew you were coming when I saw those 'packages' this morning."  
  
"Oh… thanks!" And Max proceeded to eat and then stopped, her hand in midair, before her first pinch of chicken entered her mouth. "Wait. Have you tasted this awesome chick?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, no. I haven't eaten. I figured - "  
  
"Uh-oh." Pushing the plate from as her face became a mask devoid of emotion, pushing back her chair.  
  
Logan knew she's angry, being reminded of the virus again by this time. And so he immediately said, "Hey!"  
  
Max looked at him, "Sorry I ruined – "  
  
"Hey! I still have some - "  
  
" – your dinner." Max prepared to take the food, gas, and suitcase filled with money located beside the fridge.  
  
" – here." He opened the stove and took out another plate, smiling. "Max." Max looked up. "Let's have dinner." Clashing emotions crossed Max's face within seconds. As Max sidestepped Logan to leave, "Please."  
  
Looking over Logan's shoulder, Max let go of the things she was carrying, sighed and mumbled a small, "Okay."  
  
"Thank you." Logan let a sigh of relief escape him as he placed his plate on his side of the table while Max walked back towards hers. Logan looked at Max and attempted to lighten the mood, "Now this is the real reason you left these -" motioning towards the things for Terminal City, " – here, didn't you? You knew I would 'cook-up' something, so to speak?!" A glint of playful mischief can be seen on his eyes.  
  
"Damn straight!" as Max smiled at Logan. "God! I can't believe how I missed real food!"  
  
"You mean, garlic chicken a-la-Cale?" A hint of a smile that Logan couldn't hide anymore crept up.  
  
"Uhuh. This is real good, Logan." Max ate the small piece of chicken sumptuously. "Where'd you get it anyway? Last thing I heard, some wacko- kind-a-disease came over the whole lot."  
  
Logan started eating, himself, "I have my sources."  
  
"Mmm… sure wished I had them as my sources too."  
  
Smiling, Logan asked on a more serious tone, "How's the crew doing?"  
  
"They're good. Sector cops won't let anyone through, but the X-series do their part. Only wonder how this ceasefire will turn out to be." Max looked out the window.  
  
He looked into her eyes and reached his hand to place it over Max's to squeeze it hard, "It's gonna be okay." Max jerked at his touch and stared at him only to notice Logan's gloved hands over her own as she tried to control her reaction.  
  
"I know hope is for losers…" Max shrugged, "still. I hope you're right." Logan took her hand, opened her palm and twined his fingers with hers.  
  
He looked pointedly at Max, "I know so."  
  
As the two stared longingly at their hands clasped together, Max stood up, "Thanks for dinner. Gotta get these through."  
  
Logan stood from his chair. "Yeah, you better."  
  
Max carried the packages towards her Ninja as Logan followed with the suitcase full of cash. "Don't forget about this."  
  
Max looked back at him and took the suitcase from his outstretched hands, muttering a soft, "Thanks." She tied it with the other things at the back of her ninja. She rode her bike, turned the motor on and looked at Logan. "Thanks. It was a great dinner."  
  
Logan stepped closer and brushed his gloved hands across her chin, "Just be careful." They stared at each other until Max revved up the motor and speeds on, Logan looking at her as she did so.  
  
Logan entered Joshua's place and sat in front of the computer, looking blankly on the screen. 


	2. Startin At Solutions and Resolutions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Everything's by Chic and Jim, blah blah… don't sue… whoops! Except this story.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed. I guess I didn't know enough about ff.net to know that when I replaced the default chapter with an edited version, it erased the entire story. Sorry about that. Here's chapter 2. Took me 3:45:15 secs to write coz I was reading my friend's fic and looking at pictures and news about DA.  
  
A/N: Remember, this takes place 3 months after FN. I think I placed that in Chapter 1, but I can't really remember now. Not much is happening yet. Several things I keep looking into so, well see what I choose. Thing is, I don't want to write any more than 3 pages at a time. And the story is unfolding right before my mind. Had to drill a hole in my head to put a slow motion to it. ;) Hope you enjoy this. If you do or you don't better tell me so we could improve it. ;)  
  
*****  
  
EP1 CHAPTER 2: STARTIN' AT SOLUTIONS AND RESOLUTIONS  
  
Max rides her ninja around the city. The wind blowing through her hair.  
  
CRASH   
  
At Crash, Original Cindy and Sketchy are drinking beer on the table where Logan sketched his theory on Manticore and White's Breeding Cult on a tissue a few months back. They watch a couple of Jam Pony Messenger play pool. Sketchy confused, asked Original Cindy, "So what you're saying is Max can't deliver packages so she don't get paid. But Normal let her deliver 'em at night so she gets paid? And no signature?! Damned! Wish Normal'd do that with me. D'you think I could plead?"  
  
Alec approaches them, "Not a chance, Sketch." Original Cindy and Sketchy looks up to find Alec sitting on a chair in their table.  
  
Sketchy still shaking his head, "No signatures… damn!"  
  
"Goes for me too, buddy," Alec jokingly punched Sketchy on the chest.  
  
As Original Cindy nods her greeting, Sketchy rose and slapped Alec by the arm, "Hey, man! Glad to see you hitting us by." Realizing what he said, Sketchy looks around cautiously, "You sure you ought to be here, man? I mean, you know… lots o'people and well… gotta be careful."  
  
"Don't worry, this boy here checked out the place, ain't you?" asked OC  
  
Alec smiled, "Yes, checked it out. No one here but Jam Pony Messengers, which I still am."  
  
"So… how's Max? She coming?" motioning at Alec with her head.  
  
"Don't know yet. All I know that Logan did try and see whether the footage was enough for people to recognize her in that sector cop video. Turns out that it wasn't and what's left of it has been shut down the drain by mr. boyfriend."  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't here that last part. But if Logan did it, then my boo's good. Don't be wantin' to get my boo into trouble."  
  
Looking at OC, Sketchy nodded, "Gotta give it to Normal. Never thought the guy would give it." He turned to Alec, "Hey man, let's have a game o'pool and show me that trick you got up your sleeves again. Never could get that one." Alec and Sketchy left Cindy on the table. Cindy looks around to see Max coming down the stairs, spotting her and walking towards her table.  
  
"How's my boo? Packages delivered?" OC asked meaningfully, knowing about the food, gas, and money she helped Max get over to Joshua's place and then remembering Normal gave Max her packages to be delivered at night.  
  
Max just shrug and said, "More than you can imagine." She poured beer on an empty glass and started drinking some as she listened to OC.  
  
"That moron over there." Motioning to Sketchy, who was playing pool with Alec, "still can't get over Normal allowing you to do your deliveries at night – without signatures, boo."  
  
Max looked at Sketchy and Alec playing, "Must be wanting a piece of my genetically-enhanced-hunted-down life."  
  
OC nods and then stared at Max, "You been up with Logan?" Drinking her beer.  
  
"Yeah. Had dinner. Figured I could time it in just in time to get the lot."  
  
"Ummm… anything new?"  
  
"If you're asking about his save-the-world-by-Tuesday TV hack, it might go up and running again soon. Just got himself a nice new state-of-the-art- Terminal-city computer security system. Turns out the one Alec and I found were very helpful, not to say those found by Mole and company..."  
  
"Original Cindy knows her boo knows what Original Cindy's talking about."  
  
Looking intently at OC, "We had dinner. That's it."  
  
"No sweet nothins, going goo-goo-eyed on you?" Max shook her head, trying to laugh it off. OC's face grows serious, "Seriously, boo. Did you tell him?"  
  
"No! I can't - " OC looked pointedly at Max and Max just shook her head, "I can't tell him. I just can't. Not with all this coming around." Max stared blankly towards Sketchy and Alec as Alec looked at OC and Max and noticed Max's gloomy expression. He raised his glass of beer.  
  
"You can't or you won't?" OC asked pointedly. "Look at that smart-ass of a transgenic brothah you got there," she motioned at Alec, "Told you, boo. Logan let go. He said so." OC started imitating Logan in her own way, " Coz there ain't nothin' betta' than his girl getting' some smile across her face. Boo, you know you got to."  
  
Max sighed, "I know, but I just don't know how to tell him now." Slumping her back against the metal railing beside their table.  
  
"Boo, gotta tell him sometime. Sides, after that stunt the two of you pulled through in Terminal City 3 months back, would have thought you'd be all over each other by now. What? You holdin' hands while your transgenic brothas and sistahs hail on to dog-boy's flag?!" Max looked pointedly at OC, "Oh. Right. The virus." Nodding, "But don't go telling Original Cindy nothin's going on, boo. Saw the look on his eyes. Saw you lookin' at him the same way. Said so y'self, gotta fight this bitch."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Just gotta figure out how to go about it."  
  
OC reached over and poured more beer onto Max's glass, "You will, boo. It's all good." Max looked at her as a hint of a smile lifted a corner of her mouth. Suddenly, the TV game was interrupted, "Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a Streaming Freedom Video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city. A few months ago, news reports have been streaming with transgenics harming people and wanting to take over the city. However these transgenics are just like you and me. They did not choose to be made, but our government made them." OC and Max look at each other and then Back at Eyes Only broadcast.  
  
JOSHUA'S PLACE   
  
At Joshua's place, Logan is busy doing his Eyes Only Hack. "…As transgenics were secured into Terminal City, more and more people began to realize that they are harmless. What occurred as a shootout in one of the messaging services was due to a group of super soldiers from a secret government agency bent on killing these transgenics. This videotape of one transgenics attacking the sector police clearly shows that he was defending himself and again, the same covert government operation meant to wipe out transgenics is responsible for keeping this from the public. But they won't succeed. We have been living with transgenics for a long time and no harm has come before us. Now these group of government people will be exposed. They are seeing their people crumble. Don't believe the hype. This has been an Eyes Only streaming freedom video bulletin. Peace. Out."  
  
Logan shut off the Eyes Only hack. Turning, he looked onto one of the monitors he was using to track down some information, "This should turn up something." Tapping his finger as he waited for a response, he muttered to himself, "Come on, White. You couldn't have covered you're a** that good. Just the address of the last time you were registered as Sandeman. That'll narrow my search…" The compute beep and Logan peers closer to the computer screen, "Bingo!" Looking more closely, Logan checks on the address on Ames Sandeman's ID right off the FBI records 22 years too old. He scribbles it on paper and shuts his computer down.  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
Author's Notes: I can have another A/N here, right?! :P Okay. I lost the first set of reviews since I didn't know how to use ff.net. * PLEASEFOX: I am not really sure if this fic qualifies for a short story since I don't have any idea yet of how long it's gonna take so I figured I could use the present tense. * CC: I love M/L as well! * SOME FAN: Thanks! We're all doing what we can for the campaign! * TRICE: I edited the 1st chapter so it wouldn't be so confusing. I did write the original one on the dinner with Max and Logan each having their own paragraphs. Don't know why I decided to change it. * BECKY: Thanks! You know what? All of us M/L shippers have been wondering for a long time. I mean, Logan is very intelligent and Max sure is too, so why the heck didn't they think of putting on thye gloves?! Dang FOX! For all those who reviewed, thanks - for the suggestions, too. When the first chapter got deleted, the reviews got deleted as well. I can only remember a few names. I hope you forgive me this time. 


	3. Phone Call

Caveat: Same as Before… only the story is mine.  
  
A/N: This chapter is hard to write. First, there was the problem that I do not live in the US. Second, I wanted to go on and finish it till Sandeman pops in, but I can't. Please be patient. These parts have to be told. The virus cure will also take a few chapter. Hopefully by chapter 5, it's there. I'm really so sorry, but I see the fic running before my eyes like TV and all I could do is watch. And then there's the part that I have to tell you what I'm "watching", which takes a lot more time than actually "watching" the story unfold itself. I said I didn't awnt to go write long chapters. I tried not to here, but it just won't reach the Sandeman nor the virus cure part yet. Please bear with me.  
  
*****  
  
EP1 CHAPTER 3: PHONE CALL  
  
  
  
NEXT DAY   
  
Max rode her ninja back at Logan's at dawn. After that harrowing Eyes Only broadcast, she needed to talk to Logan about their ongoing search for Sandeman. Plus, she had something important to tell Logan. If she didn't tell him now, she might never be able to. Stopping by Joshua's place, Max walked her ninja beside the house and covered it with a huge cloth. Opening the door, she stepped inside to find the house awfully quiet. She closed the door and stopped dead on her tracks. No sound of Logan. "Logan?" Looking through the kitchen, the living room and finally looking at where Joshua used to keep his paintings. She could see that most of the walls were painted in maroon by now and some of the computer equipment they were able to salvage from Fogle Towers had been brought by Alec. She muttered to herself, smiling, "Gotta give it to the guy. He sure seems to getting hooked with Logan."  
  
~FLASH BACK ~  
  
ALEC: Yeah, Logan, I just… wanted to say that I understand why Max admires you so much. Sometimes I wish I had more of a purpose in life.  
  
MIA*: Logan, is there something you want to say to Alec?  
  
LOGAN: Well, it's just that… I don't know, sometimes I wish I was more of a free spirit, and… it must be nice to be a happy-go-lucky sociopath. Kinda envy you.  
  
MIA: Awww. * Group hug! (Logan and Alec hug.)  
  
MAX: What the hell is going on over there?!  
  
OC: If I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, I wouldn't have ever believed it.  
  
SKETCHY: Uh… hey, guys. (Alec and Logan break apart to see Sketchy watching them. They stand around awkwardly, puzzled.)  
  
ALEC: Okay. Later.  
  
~ END OF FLASHBACK ~  
  
Max called out again, "Logan!" Walking back towards the table with Logan's computers, "Damn! I wish he'd called me!" She caught herself, thinking she shouldn't have said that. The she stopped dead on her tracks, *Don't even go there, Max! Logan can do as he pleases and he doesn't have nor need to inform you.* Cursing out loud, "Damn straight!" Then she thought, *Maybe he got tired, after all* Thinking loudly, "Alec did say he let go." Walking towards the TV, Max turned it on to watch the morning news she sighed, *but 3 months ago at Terminal City…*  
  
The camera focused on a woman reporter "Recent developments on transgenics in Terminal City has the senate debating over the revelation of Agent Ames White more than 3 months ago -"  
  
"Like you could trust White!" Max said sarcastically as she switched to another channel.  
  
A man was talking outside the Senate building, "Outside the court hearing, Agent Ames White is testifying against the -"  
  
"Damn! This man follows me wherever I go!" she switched to another channel.  
  
"Agent Ames White, now a house hold name for the revelation of -" Max groaned and switched to yet another channel. Finally, we see a run down Tom and Gerry cartoons as Max turns off the TV and began looking through the books. Settling for one thick book, Max goes over the chair that Joshua uses for read, props herself in and started reading.  
  
A few hours later, Max read the last parts of the book and looked up the clock. "Damn! He's been gone for almost the entire day! He never said he was going anywhere." She stood up and started pacing about. "Dammit, Logan!"  
  
Just then, the front door creaked and the door burst open. Max looked up to find herself face to face with Original Cindy as the latter tried to push a heavy box inside the hallway with her legs.  
  
Stretching up to stand before Max OC said, "Thought it was homeboy, huh?"  
  
Plopping herself on the couch, Max dismissed OC's question "Why would I do that?"  
  
"Beats me!" OC pukept on pushing on the box, "Original Cindy and the Jam Pony crew figured you and THE crew could use some supplies. In here are som'a them. the rest at the store. Could sure use yo' homeboy's VI-HI- CLE."  
  
Max lifted the book from the table to start reading again, "Well he's not here."  
  
"Evi-dently. Sure got you screwed, huh? He's gotta call. You know he will." OC plopped herself on the couch and watched Max.  
  
"Yeah, before the next month arrives." Max stood up to take her jacket and rushed to the door.  
  
"Where y'goin', boo?"  
  
Max gave OC a level look. "Oh I don't know. I just decided to go out in broad day-light and have some run-in with the psycho cult of White."  
  
"Now, don't be bitin' Original Cindy's head on account of yo' homeboy. Come 'ere." Max walked to sit beside OC. "Maybe he just went on one o' his mission, know what I mean? Now don't go blowin' yo' top."  
  
"It's just not like him not to call." Seeing the look OC's giving her, "I mean, he usually pages me or Alec or even the crew at Terminal City. I even tried contacting Matt Sung. Sides, he knows I have a phone now. I called his phone earlier but couldn't reach him."  
  
AZTEC   
  
Meanwhile, Logan is talking to the informant at 67th Street. Logan looked around him as he walked talking with Marianne Forseblad, "Yes, the last record I was able to dig was the last address of Ames Sandeman to this island 22 years ago. Now Eyes Only told me I could contact you on this."  
  
The woman is around 30-35 years old, teaching some street-smart kids how to do finger painting. She turned towards one of the younger women and asked, "Anne? Can you supervise my kids, please." The girl nods and Logan and Marianne continued walking, "You said he was a scientist? I can't remember any lab set up in any of my neighbors' house when I was a kid. That kind of thing perks up the curiousity of kids, you know."  
  
"He may not have set up his own lab here or… he could have set it up in his basement, who knows? The important thing is Eyes Only needs information on this Montana address."  
  
I haven't been up there for a long time. I'll see what I can do. Let me see it and I'll check my folks back in Montana. I'll call you as soon as something turns up."  
  
"Thanks Marianne. I can't thank you enough. I'm sure Eyes Only feels the same." Logan left the building. As he stopped beside the Aztec, Logan reached for his phone intending to call Max. "Damn! Should not have forgotten to charge it!" He kept his phone back inside his breast pocket as he entered the Aztec and drove away.  
  
JOSHUA'S PLACE   
  
"It's getting late, boo. Normal'd have yo'head if you don't show yo' skinny a** back at the palce." OC got Max's jacket and throws it at her. Max stood up and caught it as both ladies left for Jam Pony. "Ain't you even gonna left him a note?"  
  
"If he wanted to get in touch with me, he would have called." Max said sarcastically.  
  
"It's your choice, boo." And they left.  
  
JAM PONY   
  
While the rest of the Jam Pony crew were on their way home or to hit Crash Normal shouted, "Where in the fire truck is -" Sketchy arrived just in time. Normal moved towards Sketchy, " – Max?"  
  
"Hey man, I have no idea. Must have hit it with the plumber or somethin'. You know, deliveries at night and all that."  
  
"Don't you even start with me, you idiot!"  
  
Sketchy raised both his arms in surrender, "Hey man, you asked." Normal gave him a look Sketchy walks over to his locker whistling.  
  
Just then, Max entered and cried, "Where's the pizza?!"  
  
Normal turned and looked at her, "You're a minute late!"  
  
"Got busted by some sector cops!" Max told Normal.  
  
Normal went at the back of the counter and got the packages meant for Max. "Yeah right. Where's Alec?"  
  
Max shrugged, "I don't know. He'll be here a minute."  
  
Just then, Alec stepped in. "Normal! You wouldn't have been giving Max my deliveries, are you?"  
  
"For the love of Mike." Normal shoves Alec's packages towards him. "I want that delivered by 9 today." Normal looks pointedly at the two, "If you can get a signature, get it. Don't care if it's the dog's paw or the cat of the sector police manning the turf."  
  
"Hey listen, I really appreciate -" Alec began.  
  
"Cut the crap," Normal's face softens a little, "just go deliver those packages. You two need to get back in there to help your kind god knows with what money we all make." He turned back looking through the packages behind him. Max and Alec headed for the exit. "Oh! Don't forget to come tomorrow on time!" He called on.  
  
Max and Alec stopped and headed out to go on with their deliveries. Max sarcastically calling back to Normal, "Beats having no deliveries!" The two of them headed to different parts of the city.  
  
JOSHUA'S PLACE   
  
Logan sat in front of his computer fully absorbed in the conference he's making. "I've got 5 boxes here that I figured Max would pick up after her deliveries. You sure you're doing okay over there?"  
  
"Yeah. Max will pick up boxes," Joshu replied.  
  
"I can bring it over there. The alley where Max keeps her ninja is pretty deserted. As it is, Max would have trouble loading it up her ninja and she'd have to make 5 trips for those boxes. I can be there in 30 minutes."  
  
"Okay. Will pick up boxes."  
  
"No. Better not you," Logan moved his head to show his disapproval, "Ask some of the Xseries to do it. They will go undetected and won't catch much attention."  
  
"Uh. Yeah. Max with you?"  
  
"No. I haven't seen her all day. She might pass by, though. I'd better call."  
  
"Virus bitch going down?" Joshua asked hopefully.  
  
"Still working on it, big fella. I'll leave the packages inside the building. I'm sure they'd find it. Will call you when I get there."  
  
"Bye Logan."  
  
"Later." Logan stood up, picked up his keys and started transporting the boxes into the back of the Aztec. After all the boxes were inside, Logan drove off to Terminal City. He reached the abandoned warehouses near the Terminal City gate and carries the boxes towards a building. As he was stacking up the second box, someone grabbed him from behind, a hand over his mouth. Logan struggled for a minutes until he saw Alec walk up to him.  
  
"Hey, Logan." Logan stopped struggling and the X series Caucasian male behind him let him go.  
  
Logan looked pointedly at Alec sending off daggers with his look, "Alec."  
  
"Sorry man, but if we just said hello to you, you night have yelled and we all don't want that happening."  
  
"I guess not." Logan admitted. Then moving to Alec, he dumped the box on Alec's arm, "You can handle that better than I could."  
  
A slow grunt of shock escaped Alec's lips as he supported the heavy box under his arms, "Always made me wonder if you're a transgenic." Logan walked towards his car and 4 more X series followed him. Alec walked over to another younger transgenic and dumped the box on him, "You can manage this," and followed Logan, the boy tagging along after them. As another female transgenic got the other box and followed them out.  
  
Logan stopped at his car, and opened the back of the Aztec. Alec took the liberty to introduce Logan. "Logan, these here are Torch, Spade, Aiden, and the young boy over there is my man, Jekl." Alec turned to the others and motioned at Logan, "And this… is Logan." They exchanged nods and greeted each other.  
  
"Here are the boxes. Figured they're from your Jam Pony crew." Logan helps take the boxes from the Aztec and distributes them to each transgenic. They began to make their discreet re-entry into Terminal City.  
  
Alec called out, "Thanks Logan." He looked like he was going to say something more, but stopped.  
  
"No Problem." With that, Logan went into the Aztec and drove off. While he was driving, his cell phone rang, "Yeah?"  
  
"I hear you've been asking for about a Montana address…"  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
*Shawna: thanks again. I also need my dose of M/L. *JoJo: thanks. *Kaptain Kristy: I hope you stay out of your writer's block. *Original Max A: the slang was needed, I thought, but I did follow your suggestion in OC's part here and decided to write in the past tense. Sorry, the playwright in me just keeps me writing in present tense all the time. *Max De Lucca: You mean you actually think there's a plot?! ;) nah! Just kidding! Of course there is! *Vanessa: here's the next one. *Dark One: I wanted to put M/L here too, but it didn't reach the page. Next chapter will hopefully give us another one. *Sydney: Yes, this is my first fic. I'm used to writing plays. I haven't written a short story for a 5 years and the things I write these days are technical research papers, which is very, very, VERY different from fiction. I'm trying to regain my "fiction" grammar and vocabulary. *Hay: unfortunatel, not for a few more chapters and you'll see why. *Zaz: I hope you got to your English class in time. ;) *Becky: I wanted Max to tell Logan by this chapter, but it's too long already as it is so we'll see what will happen in the next one. (ducks a 2x2 coming from Becky). Hope you enjoy and keep on reading. As for me, I hope there are fewer details. As I said, I feel like I'm watching a movie and it's unfolding to me, which is why sometimes the details or things about other people is something that cannot be avoided, even if it does not give us much M/L (as I would like) in each chapter. I am a mere observer here, which is why I hate writing – I know I should be in control of the story, but sometimes…most of the times, the story writes itself and I feel helpless. But since it's an M/L fic, I am hoping for more M/L shippiness. Can't wait for them to know about the virus and for Max to spill! ( 


	4. PREMEETING JITTERS

Disclaimer: Jim Cameron should claim back his rights on Dark Angel and FOX should disclaim Dark Angel… Don't sue me. (I didn't cancel dark Angel!) Sue FOX!  
  
A/N: As usual, the story got the better of me and I could not anymore include the meet here. This should have been the meet, but it just won't fit in. But hey, we got to witness another M/L scene! Please Review. Tell me I'm dumb, tell me I'm stupid, I don't care. Just PUHLEASE review.  
  
[edited to say: I forgot to tell you that all the words within (*) (*) are thoughts of the characters – be it Logan or Max.]  
  
*****  
  
EP1 CHAPTER 4: PRE-MEETING JITTERS (EDITED)  
  
  
  
A look of surprise crossed Logan's face, "Who is this?"  
  
"No one you know," said the voice on the other line. "You want the ops on this address or not?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good. My boss wants to schedule a meet."  
  
"That can be arranged" He said sarcastically. "Of course if you double cross -"  
  
"Tomorrow…" the man waited for Logan's response, when he didn't get any, "…at zero-3-hundred hours. There's an abandoned building in…"  
  
JOSHUA'S PLACE   
  
Max stopped her ninja in front of Joshua's. Again, she walked her baby at the side of the house and covered it with the huge cloth meant for her bike. Walking up the porch, she entered the house slowly wondering why there weren't any lights on. Logan should have been here by now, she thought as she opened the door. Even before she scanned the room with her night vision, her ears already told her no one was there. But she noticed that the boxes were missing. Frowning, she scanned the room again for any sign of Logan having gone back to the apartment. "He's been here," she muttered as she decided to go into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she got a pear and decided to wait it out for Logan to come back.  
  
Minutes later, Logan parked the Aztec and stepped out to go into the house. He didn't know who told the anonymous guy what he was searching for, but word sure got out. Frowning as he walked up to porch and opened the door, he could not help the feeling that this guy might double cross him, but he has no other choice. He has to go to the meet if he and Max are to get any nearer to Sandeman. He opened the door and stepped inside the hall, automatically opening the lights. Turning, he stood still at seeing Max plopped on the couch eating a pear and staring at him. He could feel his heart beat faster and his breath catch as he gasped, "Max!"  
  
"You seem to be screaming my name often these days," Max quipped. "Hey, I didn't enter the window this time. Window at the back is still open though."  
  
Finally regaining from his initial shock, "I didn't know you were in here. The lights -" Max looked pointedly at Logan knowing fully well he knew and remembered at that instant about her night vision, " – right." He motioned at her pear, "Dinner good?" smiling at her.  
  
With all the bravado she could muster, Max tried to smile and throw Logan's comment Back at him, "Never better." Inwardly followed by, *God! I wish I knew how to do this!*  
  
As Logan stepped into the kitchen, Max stood up to follow him. "So, what do you say to some dinner? Gazpacho with Galic Coutons – on old family recipe of fresh vegetables flavored with oil and vinegar –"  
  
"Ummm…"  
  
"Veal Peccata – veal cooked in chicken broth, lemon juice and parsley -"  
  
"Mmmmm"  
  
"Rosotto Alla Milanese, and Strawberry Shortcake for dessert?"  
  
Max could almost hear her stomach grumble at the all those different kinds of food, but she has to put up a fight, "It's late Logan. You don't have time to put all those things together." She sat down on the table to look at Logan.  
  
Hiding his smile, Logan bent towards the oven. "Right. I don't." He took out something from the oven and revealed a black bowl filled with Veal Pecatta and placed in on the table. Bending, he took another bowl filled with Rosotto Alla Milanese and placed it on the table to Max's widening eyes. "That's why -," Logan stood up to open the fridge and took out another black bowl, "- I took the liberty of preparing before I left this afternoon." He turned, placed the bowl of Gazpacho on the table. Bracing himself on the table, he leaned down and looked closely at Max. "The strawberry shortcake is in the fridge. You just have to go and get the wine over there." He motioned at one of the cabinets near Max, "while I get the plates and dinner is up for the taking."  
  
Max, recovering from her initial shock, stood up to get the chiller where the bottle is from the cabinet, "Sounds good to me." She sat back on the table as she looked at Logan, "Logan?"  
  
Logan looked up from the plates, and utensils he is placing on the table, "Yes, Max?"  
  
"You read my mind!" She took her plate and spoon from the table where Logan shoved them to her.  
  
"You can start, I'll just be a minute." Logan rushed from the kitchen and came back within minutes – wearing his latex gloves.  
  
Max took one look at his hands and stopped eating, "Right." He face a mask devoid of emotions. She looked up at Logan, muttering, "We can't be too careful."  
  
Logan sighed, "Max, let's just enjoy dinner." He sat down in front of her.  
  
"Forget it. Forget I said anything."  
  
"Max. Please." The look in Logan's eyes is enough to let Max keep her sarcastic remarks to herself. It was also enough to stop her from shoving her plate forward and jumping on her ninja to head back to Terminal City.  
  
"Right." And Max focused her attention to her meal. She tried to make the atmosphere lighter by smiling up at Logan as saying, "…after all, you did go through all this trouble."  
  
Logan relaxed and smiled his understanding, "…not to say you want a piece of that strawberry shortcake for dessert."  
  
LATER   
  
Max and Logan are in the living room. Logan is in front of his computers checking out the Eyes Only informant net as he continued to tell Max about the phone call he received right after delivering the boxes to Alec and the gang. "…we scheduled a meet with his boss at 3 am tomorrow."  
  
Max is pacing up and down the living room, trying to think of how to tell Logan about why she's really here. "That's still less than 7 hours away," she told Logan to indicate that she's still listening to him. She was fidgeting with her hands and fingers.  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point." Max continued pacing. "He knew my number."  
  
"Uhuh." Her thoughts were running fast in her mind. She can't tell Logan. Not now. *Why did he have to cook that dinner? …And deliver those boxes?* she thought. She sighed her exasperation as she thought of a way to make this easier.  
  
Logan looked up from his computer and noticed for the first time that Max is pacing up and down before him. He raised his eyebrows and decided that teasing her would be the best approach if she's to tell him what she was thinking, "If you go any faster, you'd be digging a hole down the basement."  
  
"Yeah." This got another frown from Logan as he continued looking at Max idgeting with her hands and fingers, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile, Max couldn't stop herself from thinking about the whole idea of her ebing here besides Sandeman… and Logan. *Oh God! What am I supposed to say to him? That I'm some kind of a wacko who figured lying to him is better than being with him? That the sky cleared my eyes and I realized Alec was not for me? What would be his reaction? He'd probably get so angry at me, he'd throw me out if he could. Should I just tell him the truth?* She remembered how Logan utilized all his resources as Eyes Only for the negotiations that would allow transgenics to live off at Terminal City. How Logan would drop off supplies to them when they could hardly go out. How he used the informant net to tap people into convincing others that the transgenics were not harmful. It wasn't much of a success, but at least everything didn't turn up into a bloody battle. He deserved her honesty. "Oh God!" she groaned.  
  
Logan was still staring at her wondering at what she was hyped up against, "My point exactly."  
  
That stopped Max in her tracks, "Huh?"  
  
Knowing fully well that Max wasn't 100% into what he had been debriefing her for at least 30 minutes now, Logan decided to play it dumb – as if he didn't know she was thinking about something else -, "They know my number. Hell, for all I know they might be able to track me."  
  
"Who?" She stared at Logan unable to move.  
  
"The informant we are supposed to meet" he looked at her pointedly, "at 3 am -?"  
  
Max shrugs it off, "I know about that. He knows your number. So? I know your number." Logan gave her a level look and then it hit Max, "Oh. No."  
  
"Yes, 'oh. No.'"  
  
Max walked to stand in front of the computer behind Logan, "Have you found anything on the guy?"  
  
"Got his number on my cell. DoD files tells me he used to work for them. But no illegal records whatsoever. No files on what he's been up to since the pulse, except for the truck registered to him indicating he works for a ranch in Montana."  
  
"Do WE know anyone in Montana?" Max emphasized the 'we' part due to Logan's extensive network of informant in various parts of the country. Heck, maybe even various parts of the world!  
  
Logan sighed, Max clearly haven't been listening to anything he'd been saying, "One of the 5 Eyes Only informants I met today was with Marianne Forseblad, a teacher in 64th who grew up in Montana and…"  
  
"I know, I know. I heard ya."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you meet up with them while I watch from the upper part of the building. You can drop me at the back while you go and meet with them at the entrance of the warehouse." With that, Max started pacing back and forth again. Then it hit her! She could tell Logan while they were on the road and well, she won't have to wait for his response since they'll be meeting with his informant! She turned her head towards Logan and stated, "I need to sleep."  
  
Logan looked at her in shock. He knew she would sleep for 4 hours maximum, but it's not like Max to just tell him she needs to sleep as she plopped herself on the couch and made herself comfortable. A frown forming on his brows, he went into his room – a formerly vacant room in the house -, got some blankets and pillows, went back into the living room, and bent down before max lying on the couch. He lifted her head and placed the pillow under her head, stood up and covered Max's sleeping form with a blanket, his face inches from hers as he stared onto her face and brushed off a lock of hair on it. He got up and went to sit in front of his computer, looking from his jacket-covered arms and staring on his latex-gloved hands. On the couch, Max opened her eyes and looked at Logan seated on his computer vowing to tell him the truth. With that, she closed her eyes snuggling under the covers to try and sleep it off.  
  
------------------  
  
Author's Note: *BECKY She's about to tell him, don't worry! If you didn't want to take a swing at me with that 2x2, you might now. Sorry! It was getting too long. I hope I get to finish the next chapter soon so you can have what you want. *X-6_494, JOE, MARGARET thanks! And here's the next chapter. *VANESSA They will find out. I hope they find out soon. But see, they're also looking for Sandeman so there are 2 stories in this and well, it might take a bit longer, but not too much. They will, don't worry. I know how it will happen, just trying to unload the other pre- empting stuff first. Hehehe. *JOE here's that update. Oh and how do I know about the food? I love cooking. Funny thing is, I don't eat what I cook. Thanks for reviewing people! 


	5. Who Let The Dogs Out?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. St*&%^&^ FOX does and that's why we don't have Jim Cameron's Dark Angel this fall! So don't sue. If you want to sue, go bring a civil case against those executives who do not know anything about customer satisfaction and who live off torturing us by canceling Dark Angel… Hey if one lady can do it against McDonald and win, so can we! ;)  
  
A/N: As usual, please be reminded that this is Post-FN. If you haven't watched it an don't want to be spoiled, don't read on. The lines between (*) (*) mean that they are thoughts of the characters. If you can't understand, review and I can edit the chapter to clarify. Oh and you can always reach me through AIM or email me.  
  
*****  
  
EP1 CHAPTER 5: WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?  
  
  
  
AZTEC   
  
Max and Logan are on their way to the meet. Max looked ahead determined to get this bitch over with. She knew she has to tell Logan now or else she might not be able to tell him soon. Earlier, she had woken up after three hours of sleep to find Logan gone from the computers. She walked towards the bathroom to shower and change into her catsuit before they left for the meet, noticing some new runes on chest, her arms and, after looking at the mirror to check, her back. They seemed to be coming out more frequently these days taking about 3 days before they'd disappear only to be replaced by new ones. She even noticed some as she shaved her legs. Then she took a juicy looking pear from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and waited for Logan to wake up.  
  
Now in the car, Max knew that Logan has been meaning to ask her what had been bothering her. She also knew Logan well enough to know that he'd wait it out knowing she'd be uncomfortable talking about it. After all, their relationship had changed within a span of only a few months. After lying to Logan about her relationship, or lack thereof, with Alec, he had been prepared to let her go. However, this did not mean that he didn't continue helping her throughout this mess. After the stint with the sector police at Jam Pony three months back, she and Logan had developed another bond. Though he tried not to "interfere" on her pseudo-"relationship" with Alec, they had been spending more time together these days. Even having dinner together almost every night. Still, the Latex gloves could not help but remind her during those moments why she had to lie in the first place. Now, looking out of the passenger seat window, Max sighed. She HAD to get this bitch over with. They were nearing the warehouse.  
  
Hearing her sigh, Logan looked at his passenger. He knew she had a lot of things on her mind. Not to mention the transgenic-vs-human problem that the whole city of Seattle and the whole country faced. It gets to him not to be able to do anything about whatever it is that was troubling Max. And he knew something was troubling her. She need not tell him, he saw it in her every movement. But he had learned his lesson. The last time he confronted Max… well… let's just say things didn't work out - He found out about Alec. Not exactly the best time to find out about it, but at least he got it out of Max. Still he knew and he learned first-hand that the antagonistic approach didn't sit well with Max. She only walked away from him the last time he confronted her. Better wait it out.  
  
They arrived at the meeting place and Logan brought the Aztec to the back of the warehouse. Stopping the car, he waited for Max to get out. They had a few minutes to spare.  
  
Max took advantage of this and turned to Logan, knowing that a FEW minutes is definitely all the time she had and needed. She needed there to be ONLY a few minutes. "Logan."  
  
"Yeah?" Logan turned to Max. He knew she wanted and needed to tell him something.  
  
"There's something I gotta tell you." Max's face pleaded with Logan, which in turn puzzled Logan.  
  
"I know. Something on your mind?" Logan asked, trying to ease her tension. "I know. What's up?" Logan asked, trying to ease her tension.  
  
"I…" Max turned her eyes to look at the alley in front of them as she fidgeted with her hands. "Oh God, this is so hard."  
  
Logan reached his leather-gloved hands behind Max's head to tilt her face so she was facing him. He could see the worry, fear, self-recrimination, and apology in her eyes. "Hey. It's okay. Whatever it is. It's gonna be okay." His hands cupping Max's face as his thumb traced her jawline. "You don't have to tell me this - whatever it is - if you don't want to."  
  
Max looked pleadingly at Logan's face, "No. I want to. Just give me…" she took a deep breath and met with Logan's reaction head on, "The thing about Alec and me - "  
  
Logan immediately let go of Max's face and looked ahead up the alley. It was not exactly what he wanted to hear. He shook his head -"It doesn't matter -"  
  
"No. Listen." It was Max's turn to tilt Logan's face towards hers. Her leather-gloved hands brushing his jaw, wishing she could feel his 2-days' worth of stubble under her palm. She looked pleadingly straight at Logan's green eyes, wishing he'd be as understanding as he had always been. "The thing about Alec and me…" Logan's eyes flickered for a moment, but went back and stared at Max. She saw his jaw tighten as he anticipated what she was about to say, "…I …it's not true." He was about to open his mouth to say something, but she brought her index finger across his lips to silence him, "Let me finish… He… while you were in the hospital room, you needed blood. I… I… I called Alec and well, he said he'd come by. But… He… he didn't," Now that she had begun, everything came rushing out of her, "…and I had to find a way to save you. You needed blood and Alec did not arrive at the hospital as he promised so I got Joshua… but it didn't end there." Logan is still too stunned to say anything. Max let go of Logan and turned to face the alley as she continued, "The sector police got to Alec when he was on his way to the hospital. They thought he was Ben. The DNA matched. They didn't have the equipment Manticore had to tap the each of the DNA strand. I bailed him out to prevent exposure. And… and well, he needed a place to crash for the night so we ended up at my crib and talked. For a while there he took off annoying me and asked about Ben. Early morning, we thought it best that he go and stay at Joshua's." With that, Max stopped. She didn't know what else to say, as she held her breath ready for whatever recriminations Logan would tell her.  
  
Logan was also facing the alley by this time. He could not believe what he had just heard. They were getting ready for a meet for chrissakes! He looked incredulously at Max and turned back to look straight ahead as he let all the information Max gave him sink in. Like a patient who just received a blow on the head and not remembering what had just happened, Logan recalled, "I went to your place… that morning… I saw you… with him… embracing him."  
  
"He was leaving. Somehow he showed his brotherly side to me when we talked about Ben. He had to know what crime he was supposed to be punished for." Max explained, the pleading not gone from her voice. She was silently pleading that Logan would forgive her, that he would try and understand.  
  
"Then at my apartment… you never said… never denied…" Logan turned and looked at her incredulously. "You lied to me?" Logan could not help the utter helplessness and madness of the situation. He could not believe max lied to him. Of all people, not Max. Not about that. His face hardened. He just could not accept what she did. There was no excuse!.…Or was there? He still couldn't believe Max lied to him. Not just lied to him, but lied to him about THAT. Then, the realization hit him, "You lied."  
  
"Yes. I did." Max didn't know what else to tell him. After all, he had every right to be angry. She couldn't blame him if he never spoke to her again. She had done enough... ruining everything. With a pained look on her face, she opened the door and stepped her right leg out. As she was about to go out, She felt Logan's, more than heard Logan's sigh and a tight grip on her hand still on the place where it was sitting a few seconds ago. She stopped and looked at Logan.  
  
He was staring at her, his eyes filled with questions… and relief. He looked intently at her, conveying his hurt, irritation, questions, and love on his eyes. Max's eyes flickered for a moment, just as she always did when she tried to hide the way she felt. She looked at his hand on her arm then back at Logan. Seemingly from afar, she heard Logan's controlled voice, "Thank you." Her eyes widened incredulously, "…For telling me the truth, Max."  
  
Not knowing what to say, she stared at his eyes, her face a mask of emotions. She gently took her arm from his grasp as she whispered almost inaudibly, "I… I gotta go… the meet…" With that, she closed the door and climbed up the stairs to enter the back part of the warehouse. She could not believe THAT was Logan's reaction. *Okay, right. The man is such a gentleman to even vent up his anger.* Still, she would have expected him blowing his top off, it was serious after all. *Most guys would have reacted… different.* Maybe even demanded right there and then the answers to the questions she saw in his eyes, but he just… accepted it. She knew he didn't understand it fully well not yet, but she saw that he was prepared to wait for the explanation. *Dang! Did I just see a smile lurking behind his eyes before I left?*  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
MAX: So you gonna tell me what happened?  
  
ALEC: I didn't say anything.  
  
MAX: Thanks. Why'd you change your mind?  
  
ALEC: 'Cause you're right. I mean, you had to say something. Only, you didn't push him away. I'm not sure what could. He let go, because he wanted you to be happy… Now, don't start crying on me, 'cause he said I had to take care of you.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
She muttered to herself, "He never gave up." She had a distinct feeling of wanting to bang her head against one of the metal containers she was passing as she walked across the upper floor of the warehouse. She groaned inaudibly, "Stupid!" Remembering the look on Logan's face, Max grinded out, "This is on me 100 percent!"  
  
Meanwhile, Logan stared at Max and saw her disappear before he let a slight grin cross his still confused face. When he saw Max enter the warehouse, he got the car into gear and drove to the entrance of the warehouse. He turned off the engine, stepped out of the car and went inside the warehouse. He looked around to see that the warehouse was utilized as a laboratory. There were different types of equipment utilized for experiments. But he still thought of what Max had just told him.  
  
He could not believe she had lied to him. More importantly, he could not believe how ecstatic he was that she HAD lied to him. He should be angry! He is angry! But why does he have the urge to laugh?! *Damn! I need mental treatment!* How could she do THAT to him? More importantly, why? *Why, Max?* he almost groaned his frustration. This is one insane moment when he did not particularly want to meet an informant. All he wanted was to talk to Max, ask her why. He wanted to get back in the Aztec and drive back to his place and just hold her hand even if he had to wear 5 pairs of latex gloves with chlorine at hand ready for him to dip his latex-gloved hands in. Heck, what he'd give to even just touch Max. But he wasn't dumb. As much as he'd enjoy being able to hold Max, he knew the dangers. And they are here precisely to eliminate that danger.  
  
His jaw hardening, a determined look crossed Logan's face. The guy is supposed to be here by now. Just then, the man his computer IDed stood before him. He was about six-feet tall and was wearing a brown leather jacket over a shirt, a pair of worn out jeans and a dark blue cap. "Logan? Logan Cale?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have some information for you…"  
  
Max watched as Logan talked to the guy. Her sensitive hearing could not detect what they were talking about. She knew he had another person with him. She also knew she could take them out if Logan were placed in danger.  
  
Logan looked around, "where's your boss?"  
  
"He's here." From one of the room came Detective Ramon Clemente, "It's hard to track you down, Mr. Cale."  
  
  
  
---------------  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I thought that since I wrote chapter 4 immediately I would not be writing another chapter today. Turns out, I just wrote 2 chapters on the same day. Thanks to my friend who called me and inspired me to write more. The next chapter is being written, but I think I'll save this one till the morning. See how chapter 4 did. *SYDNEY I guess I am really getting the hang of this! The lie is something that I wanted resolved too and that's why I had to resolve it before they even go look for Sandeman and definitely before the virus is cured! Dang FOX! :( *SQUEAKZ You had made me smile. I asked myself the same question, but yeah. I guess I needed to stop there. I wanted to savor the M/L shippiness unfolding before me! *VANESSA here it is – does it answer your question? Actually, I don't think so since all they have here are initial reactions of Logan. Hopefully the succeeding chapters will tell you. (Ducks at Vanessa borrowing a 2x2 and swinging it at me! ) *BECKY Hope this prevents you from slapping some sense into Max. ;) Oh and I'm glad that Logan said that too! I also get that feeling like I wanted to be Max snuggling under that blanket if a guy like Logan is tucking me in! sigh And don't worry, I'm also wondering what's gonna happen next – after chapter 5 (which has been finished 5 hours after chapter 4) happens. About the sarcasm – that's just the way I'm used to talking with some of my very, very close friends. *MUDPIE Thanks and I just want to tell you that as much as you loved the food, I love mudpie! I always get it from Dairy Queen…well, sometimes I go for a simple milkshake but mudpie's the best! Now look who's hungry? *SIBELIUS I was thinking more of people letting them stay in TC for now. Thanks for all the review. You are making me laugh hard at them. Here's the next chapter. Doesn't say much about Logan's reaction yet, but I can't capture everything in 3 pages, right? *JOJO No problem about reviwing. I was only too glad to be able to write another chapter. Thing is writing is becoming addictive! I get so hooked on writing only because nothing happens until I'm in front of the computer, typing. I type to see what will happen! 


	6. The Meet Gone Sour

Disclaimer: check out the ones from chapter 1-5!  
  
Author's Notes: Post FN. Don't wanna be spoiled? Don't read. But if you do, please do not forget to review. Edited coz I forgot a very, very important part!  
  
1.1.1.1 *****  
  
1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.3 EP1 CHAPTER 6: THE MEET GONE SOUR (EDITED AFTER I FORGOT ONE VITAL THING)  
  
  
  
Max passed some pipes just on top of the informant and Clemente. She recognized the guy from the Seattle PD. She braced herself, ready to pounce down on the men should anything go wrong.  
  
Meanwhile, Logan was taken aback by the person he's facing. His face not showing not giving his apprehension, he asked Clemente, "Here to read me my rights?" He knew fully well that if the entire sector police is in on this, he and Max may not be able to get out. He should have checked the informant's identity more thoroughly before coming for the meet, but he lacked the time. He had tried to do that as Max slept, but no other information came up. He knew he had to play along and just hoped that he and Max could escape should this meet go down the drain.  
  
Clemente asked, "Should I?" Logan kept quiet and merely raised his eyebrows, challenging Clemente.  
  
The informant coughed, "Uh… sir? I'll keep an eye out." The man Logan spoke with on the phone went to the entrance of the warehouse.  
  
"Maybe we should walk." Clemente started walking towards the middle of the laboratory. Logan followed suit, walking side by side with Clemente as he took note of all the different lab equipment. "You were asking about that Montana address -" Logan looked at him and was about to say something, but Clemente shook his head, "No. I know. I was not tracking you down. I have my sources. And I know what you're looking for…" As Clemente and Logan continued talking, Max decided to stay put, keeping an eye on the guy with Clemente. She didn't want this to go bad.  
  
"…I can give you a place to stay near the ranch, but the rest is up to you. The only things I know, I already told you. The ranch appears to be abandoned now - so my good friend told me. It hasn't been used for 22 years. There are no known owners or at least no one claimed it to be theirs. But you can at least look into it. Sector passes." Clemente gave two sector passes to Logan. "You're gonna need them."  
  
Logan reached for the sector passes, staring at it. "Thanks." He didn't know what to say.  
  
"We're all doing our part. Eyes Only is doing a good job of it. I'm only trying to help. Try to keep it low." Clemente gave Logan a level look, "…You and your friends… And tell Eyes Only - he has a friend from the Seattle PD, if he didn't already."  
  
Just then Max sensed something. On full military alert she shouted, "Logan!" as she jumped down gracefully from where she was hiding.  
  
Max immediately looked up to see Clemente's face in shock, "452. I should have known -"  
  
The lookout guy ran to where they were. Max stood up and said cautiously, "- Someone's coming. Let's get out of here." All three men looked at her strangely as she led them to the entrance of the building. Logan immediately followed Max with Clemente and the lookout guy in tow. Crouching behind the building, they all crept towards the entrance of the building as Max signaled Clemente to run to his car at her go. Max momentarily looked at Logan and a look of understanding passed between them. She looked out the entrance and scanned the perimeter, silently berating herself for not listening for any movements outside the building earlier. She should never have listened in on Clemente and Logan. She still couldn't understand how anyone would know about their location… unless Clemente spilled the beans, but she had sized up Clemente as he was talking to Logan. He wouldn't. He's not the type.  
  
Logan has been wondering about the same things for the past 5 seconds. Clemente is not the type of guy who would betray Eyes Only. But he knew he could never be too sure. Just then, he looked at the guy with Clemente and saw the fear and determined look on his face. At that instant, Logan knew who had betrayed them.  
  
Seeing Logan's look, the lookout guy knew he was caught. He stood up and took out his gun just as Clemente and Max turned, having gone to the same conclusion as Logan. Max immediately seized the gun from him, but not before a fire had been shot. Max bent the guy's arm and took the gun breaking the guy's arm, she then landed a kick to his chest. Suddenly, the back part of the warehouse was blown open as soldiers entered, some the same way Max did earlier, firing their guns all over the place. Max gave the signal and Clemente ran to his car, backed up and made a 180-degree turn as he sped from the alley. Simultaneously, Max took one look at Logan and they ran to his Aztec. Just as Logan was halfway though, a bullet cut across his shoulders and he slumped into the Aztec. He immediately put the car into gear driving backwards making a short 180 turn to drive out of the place, a soldier running after them, firing his gun.  
  
AZTEC   
  
Logan winced as he drove full speed ahead. Max looked over at him, not knowing what to do, concern washing all over her face. Max stated more that asked, "You're losing blood."  
  
Logan merely looked ahead as he continued to drive them back to Joshua's place. Finally he said, "It's just a scratch."  
  
Max continued to look at him. She could smell his blood, she thought sickeningly. She scanned through his clothes to look for any other bullet wounds aside from his shoulder, her eyes zooming in inside his open jacket on spot where his black shirt was torn. She could hear his heavy breathing as he drove them into Joshua's. She saw his lower ribcage tightening, as blood oozed out of that wound. The lookout guy had shot Logan. She took one look at his face and saw him biting his lower lip, his face still in a grimace as sweat ran down the sides of his face. She took out her phone and waited till she heard Alec's voice at the other end of the line.  
  
"Max! What's up? You and -"  
  
Max's ground out, "Cut the crap. Bring Joshua to his place fast. Logan's in trouble." At that, Max cut the line, still looking at Logan. She knew he could drive them back to Joshua's in one piece. Only at what cost? He's losing blood. The transgenics can handle losing a lot of blood to a certain extent. Logan was losing a lot and she didn't know just how much blood Logan can lose so he can hack it.  
  
TERMINAL CITY   
  
Alec called out to Joshua, who was helping out Mole bring in crates of supplies, "Joshua! We need to go. Now!"  
  
Joshua placed his crate on a corner and reached up to grab the helmet Alec tossed to him, "Alec taking Joshua for a spin?"  
  
Alec walked towards his bike, Joshua putting on his helmet as he followed Alec. "Logan's in trouble. We need to get there fast."  
  
Joshua nods in understanding. "Logan needs Joshua?"  
  
"Yeah." Alec hopped on his bike, Joshua hopped on behind him, his hands holding under the bike's leather seat. "Dalton! Toss me that First aid! " Alec indicated the first aid kit used by paramedics, Dalton threw the kit and Alec caught it with relative ease and stuck it in his jacket so it wouldn't fall onto the road as he and Joshua sped to Joshua's old place, he then placed his bike in gear and rode on.  
  
Meanwhile, Logan was breathing raggedly as he tried to control the burning sensation coming from his left shoulder and lower left abdomen. He focused on the road knowing that he could get them safely to Joshua's. Trying to calm himself down as beads of cold perspiration ran down the sides of his face, he gripped the steering wheel harder and increased their speed. Only three minutes more till we get to Joshua's, he thought. His head started getting foggy as blood continuously oozed out of his wound. *No! Dammit! We're nearly there. * He sped in front of Joshua's, slammed on the breaks just as his eyes closed and started losing his focus.  
  
Max immediately opened the door, tucked her hair under her jacket, rushed out of the Aztec and opened Logan's door. Seeing Logan's eyes losing its focus, she bent to help him out of the car, frowning as she held onto Logan's shoulder and immediately going to his right side and draping his right arm onto her shoulders making sure only the covered parts of their bodies touch - not their face, not even their hair. She helped Logan up the stairs into the house, knowing fully well she didn't need Logan's wounded ego had she decided to just carry him and put him on his bed. She should have let him be admitted into a hospital, but she winced at the thought. She couldn't risk having anyone recognize her or Logan nor having White check all hospitals for men recently being admitted with bullet wounds. She had to believe that they'd be able to handle this. She's a soldier for crying out loud! She knows what to do with a goddamn wound! Laying Logan on his bed, she got some towels. She immediately tore one up and tied it around Logan's grazed arm. The other one she used to apply pressure on the more serious wound on Logan's lower ribcage.  
  
That's when it hit her! She could not hear the exo! At no time during the whole ordeal did her hearing abilities tell her that he was not wearing an exo! She looked alarmingly at Logan, her face full of shock! She stared at Logan's legs and then at his face. She had been so caught up in trying to find a way to tell him about the lie that she had ignored everything else! No! It was not that! She had been too caught up with her thoughts on Logan – as always… the reason why she didn't hear "them" coming. All her senses were into Logan – and it has placed his life in danger. "Dammit!" Max swore under her breath pleading for Alec's and Joshua's immediate arrival.  
  
Biting his teeth together in an attempt to try and control the pain, Logan grunted as the pain shot up to his entire body.  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
Author's Note: I know it seems abrupt, but well… sometimes it's a nice thing for a change. *BECKY 1st one to revie again! you are truly ever faithful. Thanks! *SYDNEY I didn't know that about chemistry and whatnot. Thanks for the tidbit of info. Hope I remember that, but you know how I am when I write! And thanks for pointing the glitch in the 2nd paragraph out! *SQUEAKZ no secrets. They just act that way to me and well… like I said, it's like I'm watching TV! *DANICI here's what happens *VANESSA hope this chapter answered your question. *PAIGEPANTSOFTWEED thanks for the beta! And thanks for the review. *JOJO I can only share my joy with you when she finally told him! *MARGARET here's the new one. To all those who read and reviewed, thanks! To all those who has not read, but not reviewed, hope you do so. 


	7. Resuscitation Bag

Disclaimer: Everyone's not mine except for the one who betrayed Clemente and the story. The rest, I give you my blessing as you go and start mobbing FOX offices for canceling DA. I know I would want to if I lived in the US! ;)  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for not posting it yesterday. As you may have noticed I try to post 1 chapter per day. The things is, I had to know about some medical info. I'm a bummer when it comes to biology or anything to do with blood and needles. I hate them. Second, this hasn't been beta- ed, but I hate waiting for new chapters when I read fics, and I'm sure you do too. This has not been beta-ed yet so it might get edited  
  
Don't forget to review. As much as I hate to admit it, I have become addicted to review. Kinda makes me stop and think about writing the next one if I don't get enough reviews. Sorry, but I'm only human – and not a transgenic without any cares at that!  
  
*****  
  
EP1 CHAPTER 7: RESUSCITATION BAG  
  
  
  
When Joshua and Alec arrived, Max called them into the bedroom. By then, Logan was already covered with cold sweat and was mumbling something about Max, which all three with their enhanced hearing and memory will remember, but which and Logan might and probably will forget.  
  
Alec immediately placed the resuscitation kit on a chair near the bed, took off his leather jacket as he took over Max's first aid. Looking at Max he asked, "How long has it been since he's been shot?"  
  
"Logan bleeding," Joshua said as he pressed his hand replaced where Max's gloved ones on Logan's wound, adding more pressure, but eliciting a grunt from Logan. Max carefully lifted her hand. A look of understanding passed among the three. Logan was in serious danger and they have to do all they can to save him.  
  
Max dazedly mumbled running on adrenaline, "15-30 minutes max. Called you right after."  
  
Alec nodded, "Bullet went through?"  
  
"No. It's still lodged in." Max's face is a mask of worry. It had only been a few months since Logan had fought the virus. She didn't know if his body could take this much beating that it has been getting.  
  
Alec called out, "Max." Max was spacing so Alec repeated, his voice more urgent, "Max!" At which Max turned her head towards Alec then towards a moaning Logan, a look of alarm on her face as she thought of what might happen to Logan. She could not even bear to think about it. "I need you with here with me, soldier." Alec was looking straight into Max's eyes trying to convey that she needed to be strong if they were to save Logan from this bitch. Max's face hardened, grim determination between her brows. Aled started to press down on Logan's lower ribcage as he motioned as he lifted Logan's back, "Get his jacket, Joshua."  
  
With the Jacket out of their way, Joshua asked, "Alec take bullet from Logan?"  
  
"Yes big man. I'll be Logan's doctor for now." Alec looked once again at Max as he brought Logan's body back onto the bed. Max on walked towards the resuscitation bag, but Alec's alarmed voice stopped her, "Max! We'll need those sterilized." He didn't want her touching anything they might have to use for Logan. Indicating at the oral airway tubes, medications like lidocaine, epienphrine, aminophylline, bretylium, adenosine, deibrillation pads, IV solutions of Normal Saline and 5% Dextrose, gloves, flashlight, tourniquet inside the bag. Looking at Joshua, "Big man, have Max help you sterilize them."  
  
"Uhuh. Blood bitch going down." Joshua took the bag and stood beside Max, silently asking her to move. Max looked up and realized she was no longer looking at Logan, but is faced with Joshua's chest. She looked up, stared at Joshua for a moment before leading the way to the kitchen.  
  
LATER   
  
Max was pacing back and forth in the living room. When she and Joshua had sterilized the knife and tweezers she followed Joshua into the room, but Alec asked her to stay outside. They didn't need her help there. Besides, she can't touch Logan. She had heard Logan's growl as Alec must have taken the bullet from Logan's lower ribcage. From the sound of it, Logan was biting into something – a rolled up cloth perhaps for his grunt to be muffled. That was when she got up from where she was standing by the entrance door, looking out the glass door, to walk back and forth the living room. She could hear the sound of knife touching a metal bowl – one that she and Joshua also sterilized. She wanted to get out. She could not stand to hear Logan in pain. At the same time she couldn't leave. She had to know Logan would be all right. She stopped and stood against the door once more, looking out. *And I wanted to protect him, * she smirked. * What kind of a soldier am I to be stupid enough to fall for that informant crap?! * she asked herself angrily. "I'm not just a soldier! I'm a person." she contradicted herself. *Right. That's why you crawl out of Terminal City come sundown and deliver packages at night. Everybody loves you. *  
  
She placed her hand on the door window, her fingers reaching out. "If anything happens…" her face crumbles for a second. It is instantly replaced by a look of self-condemnation. *The last time you were face to face with a gun, you got shot for not looking at it. Now that you looked, somebody got shot." A look of pure self-hatred came over her face, "Call yourself Manticore." Max's eyes flicker for a moment and waters, but instantly she composes herself. Then she remembered, "The exo -." She still could not figure how and why Logan wasn't wearing the exo for the meet. Max turned her head to look at the door to Logan's bedroom.  
  
Just then, Logan's room door opened as Alec stepped out looking at the floor. Lifting his head, he looked at Max and motioned for her to follow him. Joshua sat beside Logan's bed, sitting as the transfusion is taking place. They went down the basement to what used to be a painting area and now Logan has converted into a miniature library with some run down items they were able to salvage from the Fogle Tower ruin. Alec sat on one of the black leather chairs with a couple of stitched-up bullet holes. Max followed suit and sat on Logan's black leather couch, covered with a maroon wool cloth to match the walls.  
  
Alec spoke first, knowing Max is waiting for it. "Joshua's transfusing…" Max just stared at her palms, fidgeting with her hands. She got up to grab a book. "I didn't cut his shirt Max. I figured with the virus… you didn't need his skin exposed any more than it should… He lost a lot of blood." Max flips through the book. "Got to take out the bullet and stitched him up. It was deep. Almost went through his liver." Alec shook his head, "He's not Manticore, Max."  
  
Max abruptly turned towards Alec, slamming the book shut – hard. "I DON'T need to be reminded," she ground out. Turning, she walked towards the nearby table and slammed the book on it. * What if he gets an infection? What if the stitch don't hold up? * more importantly, she thought, *What if he dies?* But she immediately cut off the thought. * Don't even go there! Logan will NOT die * she resolved.  
  
Alec stared at Max in understanding. "I don't know his tolerance pain."  
  
Max walked up to Alec, challenging him, her voice deadly. "He's survived a Manticore take over, a transgenic carrying a deadly virus directed to his DNA almost 3 times. He certainly will survive a gunshot wound."  
  
Alec had lifted his hands as if to ward off Max as she ranted on. "Okay. Okay. Trying to be realistic here, Max -"  
  
"Not that I don't appreciate your help Alec, but don't piss me off." Turning, she headed for Logan's room, "Let's get this bitch over with."  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
Max looked at Logan's pale form on the bed through the open bedroom door. "How long is this thing gonna last?" She asked looking at Logan's still form on the bed. Joshua is still transfusing his blood into Logan.  
  
Coming up behind her, Alec replied, "We're done in 15. After that, you're on your own." Reminding Max that he and Joshua cannot stay here. They are needed at Terminal City. They cannot afford to stay here the whole day and the sun will rise in a about an hour or less. He looked pointedly at Max as she turned to look at him over her shoulders. Alec placed a firm hand on Max's shoulder and squeezed it, "He's tough. He'll through."  
  
Later, Max took off her jacket as she sat in Logan's room. She could not touch him, even with her gloved hands and fully clothed body, she could not risk anything happening now. She could not risk the virus. Alec and Joshua had left earlier and she was alone with Logan. She had wanted to run, get on her baby and feel the wind against her face. But she could not ask Alec to stay… and definitely not Joshua. It wasn't that she didn't trust them with Logan. She can't ask them to make this their problem. And this is no hospital. No nurse to look after Logan… no doctor. Someone had to stay and that someone was her.  
  
The minutes were ticking and time was passing slowly. Logan became incoherent and burned with fever. He had started mumbling in his restless slumber – calling on Max, telling her things he may not do so if he were conscious. No. Not the typical 'I love you.' She already knew that. But things… little undecipherable things, which she, with her genetically enhanced senses and military training noticed and deposited in her wired up brain. Things she knew and never knew Logan noticed… the little things… little things that made her wish… *No! Hope is for losers.* "gotta face the facts, Max," she said to herself sarcastically, remembering the virus – always the virus.  
  
She continued pressing cold towels on his forehead, his cheeks, his face to keep his temperature down, careful not to touch him even though she was wearing her gloves, her hair tied behind her back with a rubber band she saw lying on one of the tables. She continued her ministrations as Logan started to his convulsions through the fever. Feeling helpless that she could not touch him and not wanting to expose him to the possibility of another virus attack at this moment, she was torn between hoping that pressing the cloth on Logan's face would lower his temperature or putting the ice-cold cloth on his chest, under his armpits, his arms. Exposing his chest could mean more vulnerability to virus exposure, but does she have any other choice? "Oh please!" she pleaded to whatever power there is as she headed outside.  
  
Minutes later, she came back dressed in a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved turtleneck shirt where she had put on 3 pairs of latex gloves duck- taped, with a ski mask over her head just enough to hold her hair intact in it, carrying a bucket full of ice. She went beside Logan's bed as she gently pulled his shirt up his chest. Supporting his head, she pulled the shirt off, careful not to bend the part where his wound is. Once done, she went take his arms and slid the long sleeves off of them. She carefully replaced Logan's arms beside him. She pulled the bucket and the chair she had sat on earlier closer. After putting ice in 2 separate cloth, she placed these two inside Logan's underarm and started pressing another ice- cold cloth on Logan's arms. She pleaded silently that this works. She didn't know what else to do, as she continued wiping the cloth on Logan's chest, forehead, face, arms and even wetting his parched lips to work the fever down. Max worked continuously oblivious to the rising sun, kids coming out of their respective houses, the people coming out onto the street to start their day, dogs barking, and cars moving. As the street showed more signs of life, Max continued to nurse down Logan's fever pleading for his convulsions to die down.  
  
----------------  
  
Another Note: *JOJO glad you're enjoying this. I'm enjoying writing it. *ZAZ here's the next chapter *SQUEAKZ hope this will compensate for having made you whine! ;) *DARKONE don't worry Logan won't die *BECKY this is action packed? If you say so… never though I could write an action stint, though so this was a complement. *PAIGE PANTS OF TWEED Thanks for all the beta. Sorry I couldn't wait for this one. And thanks for reminding me of what I forgot to put in *AERIE thanks for the review. Hope I didn't disappoint you for not posting this next chapter yesterday *SYDNEY I liked Clemente too. Thanks for pointing out my mistake. I think I uploaded the unedited version, but I edited it now. *MUDPIE I really love mudpie from DQ! ;) *PLEASEFOX Your suggestion for putting it in the past tense was great. Sorry about the cure. I guess this is taking longer than I thought. Hope you still read it, though. Thanks *KAP'N KRISTI I know I was harassing you about posting your next chapter, but I really can't live without reading it! ;) *NATTERS glad to have you onboard. Don't worry about Logan, Max has got his back! ;) *MARGARET thanks for the review. *HAILEY let's give it to FOX! More emails and post cards and letters! *KYLIE thanks! 


	8. Morning After

Disclaimer: the usual… only the story is mine.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
EP1 CHAPTER 8: MORNING AFTER  
  
DAY LIGHT   
  
Max was asleep in the chair beside Logan's bed, her head resting on the chair's shoulders. She had nursed Logan from his fever throughout the early morning. She had had to push aside the hungry pangs that gnawed at her body in order to keep the fever down and as much shark DNA as she had, it was simply too exhausting – even for an X5… tending more towards emotionally draining. She had finally slept through when Logan's fever had gone into a more stable range, listening to Logan's heartbeat as emotional exhaustion claimed her.  
  
Max sat up, her eyes alert as she heard the front door open and then someone walking towards Logan's room. She bolted from her chair to the door strategically listening as she stood right beside the door, ready to pounce on the intruder. The door's knob turned slowly and opened abruptly. Max was about to lunge, ready top dropkick the intruder when she saw OC's hands before her face warding off her attack. "Max!"  
  
Barely able to stop herself, Max literally sighed and hugged OC in her relief. "OC!" She then let her friend go.  
  
"You gotta lighten up, boo!" was OC's greeting to Max. "You been creeping with your brothas and 'em sista's you forget the sound of Original Cindy walking?" She smiled, trying to lighjten up Max's mood. Seeing Logan on the bed, OC asked Max, "How's hotboy?" Max looked at OC questioningly, wanting to know how she knew about Logan's condition… and how she knew Max would be here. OC gave max a level look, "Alec told me. 'Sides, with you mooning over hotboy over there all o' yesterday, figured you could only be in one place today." OC smiled hoping Max would take the hint of her teasing.  
  
Max gave her a grim smile as she and OC stepped out of the room to give Logan some peace as he slept. "Still has fever from the bullet."  
  
Remembering Logan's state of undress and trying to lighten her boo's mood, "From the looks o' things, he WOULD have had CONVULSIONS… and I'm not talking about fever from any bullet here." She teased Max. "Seriously, boo, need any help?"  
  
Max sat onto the couch as she stared at Cindy still standing before her. "He did have convulsions." OC sat down beside Max.  
  
"Dang! And I thought the virus would -"  
  
Max sighed, "Not that kind OC! You have a dirty mind!" Max didn't know whether to laugh at her friend's dirty mind or to give in to the heavy feeling she's experiencing. "The bullet almost went through his liver. But he's more stable now."  
  
"Anything you need, boo. I got your back -" OC said seriously.  
  
Suddenly Max stood up, "Oh God!" She stopped for a second and then ran into Logan's room. At the back of her mind, she had been listening to Logan's heartbeat using her enhanced hearing ability. It was subconscious, but when Logan's heart stopped beating, that background "music" of his heartbeat put Max into action. She slammed Logan's door open as she went in ready to give Logan CPR, feeling his wrist for a pulse. Then she remembered – the virus. She looked at the door to find OC right behind her, as she had thought OC would be. She motioned at OC, the movement of her head indicating the resuscitation bag, "Grab the ambu."  
  
OC went to get the Ambu-bag as she ran towards the side of the bed next to Max. She went and opened Logan's air passage and placed the Ambu-bag over it. Max determinedly said, "On 5!" and they started doing CPR to Logan, with OC breathing air into Logan's lungs. After 4 repetitions, Max could not help but plead, "Come On, Logan! Show me what you've got!" as she continued to give him CPR with OC's help, stopping a second to listen to Logan's heartbeat. On the 10th attempt, she heard Logan's heart begin to work on its own and she let go of his chest. OC slumped back onto the chair beside the bed as Max walked to take the Ambu-bag back into the bag.  
  
OC looked at Max to see her friend's downtrodden stance as she placed the Ambu-bag inside. She stood up and walked to Max, "Come here, boo." She led Ma out of the room once more. As they closed the door, she said, "We can't have you with hotboy looking like that and feeling that way. Boy needs your strength now more than ever and I don't mean your abilities too." She hung her arms around Max's shoulders as they sat on the couch once more, "Logan's gonna make it." Willing for Max to look at her, OC called, "Max. Boo!" Max turned her head then to look at OC, all pain and fear seen through her eyes as OC reassured her, "Logan's gonna be okay, you here? If not, tell him Original Cindy's gonna kick his butt for all the trouble he brought to my boo." Max smiled her thanks to OC. OC continued to look at Max, "Will you be okay, boo? Gotta get myself in before Normal trips on me. But I can call in sick if you be needing me here."  
  
Max smiled and shook her head. "No. better not press our luck with Normal. Thanks Cindy."  
  
"That's what I'm here for, boo. I'll drop your packages for this evening here. I'll tell Normal you couldn't make it coz o' those sector police. He'll believe it."  
  
Max smiled as OC got up. She followed OC as OC went and got her jacket and opened the door, pausing before she goes down to her bike, "He's tough, boo. Hotboy's gonna make it." She hopped on her bike and left for Jam Pony with Max staring at OC, hearing her parting words over and over again. Hoping that she's right.  
  
LATER   
  
Logan opened his eyes wincing at the pain down his ribcage. He could not remember walking to his bed and lying down, but here he us. Wondering why he had chosen to sleep with his jeans on, he removed the sheets from his sweat-clad body. It was then that he saw the bullet wound in his lower left ribcage. He looked around the room and noticed the resuscitation bag at the dresser near the foot of the bed. He was thirsty and he needed water fast. He pushed his arms on the bed, hissing as the pain shot up his body, until he was in a sitting position with his back on the head board of the bed. Breathing deeply, he braced himself on the bed as he lifted his legs and placed them on the floor, catching his breath at the pain, his hands gripping the bed harder, his knuckles turning white waiting for the pain to subside. He then pushed himself up and crouching, he walked towards the dresser to get a robe. He moved very slowly, putting on the robe, then walked towards the kitchen, thinking he was alone. The sight of Max eating some chicken as she looked at the sink caught him off guard, "Max!" he croaked.  
  
Max suddenly looked up berating herself silently for thinking about Logan that she didn't even hear him stir. "Logan! You should be in bed!"  
  
Logan smiled, "Yeah, well. If you keep this up, I'd be dead before I could get myself some water, catnurse."  
  
At that, Max immediately got up, got 2 pairs of latex gloves and put it on. She then got a glass and filled it up with water to give it to Logan. "Sit down," She said a bit firmly before she turned to see that Logan had followed her instructions and sat on another chair. She handed him the water and he drank it up. Trying to find something to say or do, Max said, "I cooked some chicken – not any Cale-type of cooking, but nonetheless fills your stomach."  
  
Logan placed his lass of water on the table and grimaced, "Mmm… sounds good" He didn't really feel like eating, but he didn't want to offend Max's culinary debut. "I'll have some later… if that's okay by you." He looked meaningfully at Max, making sure he conveyed his desire to eat anything she tried to cook. "I think I'll head back to the bedroom… but keep it in the oven. I'll take it a little later." He pushed himself up on the table with Max ready to help him, but not wanting to offend him by doing so.  
  
After scanning Logan's form to make sure he could get into the bedroom by himself, Max said to Logan, "Suit yourself. Won't promise you any leftovers, though." teasing him as he went into the bedroom. Logan stopped and smiled along the corridor before continuing on into the bedroom as Max breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Logan up and about, "He's gonna be okay." Convincing herself more after the brief stay of Logan in the kitchen, she smiled at the thought.  
  
SPACE NEEDLE   
  
Max is sitting on the needle, looking across the panoramic sky.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Logan mumbled through his increasing temperature caused by the wound, writhing in pain as Alec took over Max's first aid, "Max… Max… I should have known… always flickered your eyes when you're hiding something… I saw your tear… should have stopped you… but I didn't…" Joshua took off Logan's jacket. "you always fidgeted with your hands whenever something's bothering you… that far away look …you're holding your breath… …if you'd only tell me …even if I'm not Alec… I'd settle for anything… God! …what I'd give to see you… he can protect you… more than I could say for myself… you'll always be Max to me - my Max… that will never change… you deserve some happiness… I'm so sorry…" Max's eyes flickered for a moment before returning to her task.  
  
~ END OF FLASHBACK ~  
  
Max thought, "Lying's always been easy for me… then I met Logan. Truth will set you free, they say. Truth of the matter is –I've been lying to myself, even worse, to Logan. Logan's gonna be aiight. That's all that matters – for now. Tomorrow will be here soon enough."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF EPISODE ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---------------  
  
Author's Note: This is chapter 8. Thanks for the reviews and I hope everyone who reads this will give me one. The Episode 2 has already had 3 chapters written to it. It will arrive in July. July 5 at the latest. I won't bother to wait for 2 weeks since FF.net has been down for about a week. I'll be sure to give you all my personalized reactions to your reviews then. 


	9. Episode 2 Sista Too

oDisclaimer: I am NOT ranting on on how the show is NOT mine. nor on how the characters are NOT mine. how FOX should NOT be watched coz they don't have Dark Angel anymore. or on how I am NOT too happy about NOT having a season3. I repeat, I am NOT gonna rant on.  
  
I am gonna say that the new characters in this episode is mine. so is this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EPISODE 2: SISTA TOO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EP2 CHAPTER 1:  
  
JAM PONY   
  
Max and OC are walking towards their lockers. "Logan spoke to you yet, boo?"  
  
Max opens her locker hard, the door almost being taken from its hinges, "Oh yeah. The oh so mighty save-the-world-by-Tuesday foundation is needing a cat burglar to dump some garbage in the lake." She said sarcastically. She turned to look up onto the entrance of jam Pony to see Alec entering. Max and OC went on getting their things from their lockers with Max's packages for the night on the bench.  
  
"Hey Normal. What a great night, we're having, huh?" pausing at Normal's desk, asking for his packages.  
  
Normal is looking onto some sheets and signing some. "You're early."  
  
"And that's a bad thing." Alec gave him a lopsided grin, but this goes undetected by Norma; who is currently signing some papers.  
  
"Max is earlier than you."  
  
"Oh." Alec looked at Max and then at Normal. He tried to make up some excuse, "See, Normal this sector cops were outside -"  
  
Normal looked up and gave Alec a level look, "Spare me. SHE," indicating Max with his pen, "just came from your part o' town." Then he turned back to signing papers again.  
  
"Naw! She came from her crib."  
  
Normal stared at Alec, "Whatever. Get your packages to their destination detected. Wouldn't want the company insurance to take you in."  
  
Alec grabbed his packages and turns to leave, "Thanks Pal!" He hopped onto the desk and gives Normal a pat on the back. Then he goes to the locker.  
  
OC placed her arm around Max's shoulders and said, "Gotta give the man some time, boo. Original Cindy knows her role in this bitch, bitin' your back so you'd tell him. Original Cindy gotta take some o' the blame."  
  
Max merely stared at the entrance and said, "He does have a right, you know. After all, this is on me, hundred percent."  
  
They're about to walk out when Alec called, "Hey Max, Logan knows huh?!" he could not quite keep his smile from showing. Max gave him a pissed off look. Then, he remembered Terminal City as well as all that has been on Max's shoulders for the past couple of months and sobered, "Oh. Got me there."  
  
"Just get on with your deliveries, Alec." Max said bitingly before turning to go out of jam Pony with OC.  
  
"Don't forget to that hotrun in -" Max turned to Normal, her gaze alarmingly furious. "Uh. just go." Normal flipped his hand to ward off Max, a bit nervous at seeing her look at him as if ready to kill the next person who pisses her off.  
  
JOSHUA'S PLACE   
  
".Stay strong in the struggle. This has been an Eyes Only streaming freedom video bulletin. Peace. Out." Logan clicked the broadcast off, reached over to turn off the videocam and other devices leaving only 2 monitors turned on. He stared at his equipment - the others salvaged from his apartment and the others taken by his cat burglar. * No! * He didn't want to think about Max. He didn't want to think about her lie. putting him through that pain, while she and her. "Dammit!" he cursed. He cannot think about those things now. He had a mission to do and it sure won't get done if he continued torturing herself. trying to find the reason. * why? * Has he really been reduced to some dumbass who didn't know the difference? Did she really think he was that dumb to pull her trick on him? Logan's lips made a thin line. * No. Now is not the time to think about - *  
  
" - Hey." Max was standing there at the back of Logan, her body resting on the door frame, hesitantly smiling at him.  
  
Startled, Logan had to calm himself down as he felt his breath catch - weather in her sudden greeting or simply her presence he didn't know. Probably both. He turned, just stared at her and then went back to look at his monitors. He didn't know how much she had heard, but he hoped that he wasn't talking aloud whenhe thought about her lie. He could still not accept that Max lied to him. But as she said countless times in the past, shit happens. Only this time, he was the shit head.  
  
He took a deep breath and asked, "Need anything?"  
  
Max winced at his hard words, an excruciating pain washed over her before she caught herself, glad that Logan was facing his computers. "Not really." She walked towards Logan, hesitantly, not knowing whether she should come closer. She took her other hand hidden behind the wall by the doorframe and said lamely, "I scored us some gas."  
  
"Ummm." Logan still focused on his computer, his mind wanting to shout at Max, but his whole being wanting to just be able, for the tiniest bit of a second, to touch her hand. "Why? You going anywhere?" he said curtly.  
  
"Well. you got those sector passes, kinda waste if we don't use it."  
  
He had forgotten about that - of course she knew he had it. She was there when Clemente gave it to him. "I'm not in a hurry." Was all he said, his back to Max.  
  
Max walked over and tapped gloved finger onto Logan's desk as she felt more than saw Logan move a bit away from her. She didn't know what to do. She knew he had every right in this freakin' world to shout at her, get mad at her, heck, even throw her butt out of the window. well if he could. but this was not getting them anywhere and the word patience has not been invented for Max. She stood beside Logan, readying herself for battle - meeting the adversary.  
  
"Heads up. You wanna kick my a**, be my guest. blow your head off of me, I'll give without a fight. Just don't go freaking silent on me. If I wanted the silent treatment, I could have up and gone to work!" With that, she dropped the container and head out onto her baby to drive through the dangerous Seattle streets.  
  
Logan closed his eyes and stared at his monitors blankly. Dammit! He has every right to get angry at her. So why does he feel such a jerk now? He turned and looked at the gas container, stared at it before walking into the living room - to find not one, but 5 containers of gas. Now THAT was definitely feat - even for Max.  
  
~ FASHBACK ~  
  
BLING: .maybe you can go raft up with her.  
  
LOGAN: No. It was the right thing to do - let her go. For a thousand different reasons. And I always do the right thing, right?  
  
~ END OF FLASHBACK ~  
  
Now he felt even more of a loser for not just talking to her about it. He walked into the kitchen his fist hitting onto the wall by the doorframe as he hit his head onto the wall and groaned in frustration, "Uuurrrgghhh! Dammit!"  
  
Space Needle   
  
Max sits on the needle, looking at the sky, not at the people. Her eyes staring blankly. She had no clue what to do. She knew Logan has every right to be upset. She knew it was her fault. Zach had been right. sentimental lies!  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
ZACH: You're gonna miss him, aren't you?  
  
MAX: You think that's stupid.  
  
ZACK: No. A part of me wants the same things - friends. A place where I belong. Someone to care about.  
  
MAX: Thought it was a sentimental lie.  
  
ZACH: Even I have my moments of weakness.  
  
~ END OF FLASHBACK ~  
  
* But I can't go. No matter what I do, I can't go. can't leave him.* Max sighed. Coming up the Space Needle, looking down on everyone. she knew now that she could never be ordinary. If she were to face reality, she had known even then. She came up here to get some perspective, not dream about being normal. Hope is a con job people trip behind till they finally get a grip on the cold hard truth. The truth is, no matter what she does, ".it's always there, the darkness. right on my tail."  
  
"But you got moves."  
  
Max suddenly turned to see Logan, fear in his eyes, hesitating to go anywhere beyond the broken window he was standing at. She was shocked to find him here. That he would bother. Yet he had come up... alone... afraid of heights. She turned her head and looked down on the people.  
  
Logan, seeing that as an opening, tried to walk down on the needle as carefully as he could and decided to sit down next to Max, bracing himself. They were both silent, not knowing how or when to break the silence.  
  
Logan cleared his throat. He wasn't looking at Max, but staring out on the people below the needle. "I came here. right after you. Manticore. I had to get some perspective. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know if all of it were real." Max continued to look down on the people, not moving, just listening to Logan. "When you told me. about Alec. I could not understand. I still don't. not entirely. I only know. this." Logan uttered no other words. He'd give up everything just to kiss Max right now, but he can't. He won't. It wasn't the virus. It was an understanding.  
  
"The universe is right on schedule," was all Max could say. She would have kissed Logan. She wanted to, but she can't. She won't. It wasn't the virus. It was an understanding. a beginning. They did not want to break the fragile moment.  
  
*****  
  
---------------------------- Author's Notes: * SQUEAKZ Sorry for making you wait for this long. *ZAZ I didn't mean to be evil, but I didn't want you to log on in ff.net not knowing whether you'll be able to read a new up. *BECKY But you knew Logan would be okay! ( You'll have to thank Sydney for asking me to put whatever Logan said into writing. I never intended to mention it otherwise since Logan has never been delirious in DA before. *GOZAR here's episode 2! *MARGARET I merely wanted to take a break from the story and that's why it's only coming out now. *SYDNEY Thanks for pointing out those parts, I edited it. The thing with the eps is once written, I don't go back to them anymore unless someone betas them for me. Only episodes 5 and 6 were betaed for me. *HAY25 nice to see you here. *JOJO thanks again. *NATTERS thanks and this was the next episode's chapter1. Thanks for reading the fic! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Hope to hear more from you! 


	10. Country Road

Diclaimer: chapter 1  
  
************  
  
EP2 CHAPTER 2: COUNTRY ROAD  
  
JOSHUA'S PLACE   
  
Max got up from a "guest bedroom" that Logan concocted up in Joshua's place. They were to leave the city this morning for Montana. She showered and dressed before Logan woke up. Deciding that she had better make herself useful, Max started loading their supplies to the Aztec.  
  
Logan woke up wincing, careful not to over exert his abdomen so as to keep the stitches from his bullet wound firm. Even after two weeks, he is still not completely healed. What happened last night. It was the first time that he and Max shared that kind of companionable silence in months. Ever since the virus. they are going to find a cure for it.  
  
Max has just finished loading the Aztec when Logan emerged from his room, bathed and carrying his traveling bag on one arm. Clad in his leather jacket, turtleneck shirt and a pair of jeans, Logan proceeded to cook some bacon and eggs for breakfast as well as blueberry pancakes and grapefruit juice.  
  
"Hmmm!" Max said as she went and propped herself on the table, wearing jean jacket, black turtleneck similar to Logan's and her jeans. "I see you're all set."  
  
Taking the pancakes from the pan, Logan replied. "Uhuh. Just gotta finish with this breakfast and we're off to Montana."  
  
Max reached out for the plate from Logan, their hands touched briefly as the plate was passed from one to the other. They look at each other for a few seconds as they stared into their gloved hands. Then, Max pulled the plate with a bit more force and Logan let go.  
  
"We gotta get going soon. We can't afford to leave after the sun rises." Was all Max could say as she tried to calm her nerves down after that brief touch with Logan. They have not even touched each other - techinically coz of the gloves - and yet her blood is boiling!  
  
All Logan could say was, "Yeah," as he tried to calm himself down from that brief touch. He needs for them to go and leave soon to get some fresh air into his Max-clogged brain.  
  
AZTEC   
  
Driving along the countryside, Logan looked at Max knowing that the silence now was due to Max fidgeting with her hands as she thought of something that's been bugging her.  
  
"What's up?" Logan asked.  
  
Max looked at Logan. She knew she had not so much as uttered an uneven breath so how could the man know something's bothering her?"  
  
"Need to tell me about it?" Logan asked another time, taking another glance at Max. Max merely looked blankly at Logan.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What you are thinking about. You look like you want to ask for something."  
  
"Well." clearing her throat -  
  
*Uh oh! Here it comes again!* Logan thought. He knew what was coming was another confession of some sort. She did that too when she told him about Alec - and the lie. He looked pointedly at her, "Max."  
  
"You never told me. 'bout you not hooking up with the exo." Max looked intently on Logan.  
  
"Guess I never had the chance." Logan said as he looked onto the road. Max silently acknowledge the hidden meaning behind those words. Since she had been avoiding him and with the lie. she didn't know how Logan would have been able to tell her. Still, it was a big deal - to him, at least - and he never told her about it.  
  
As Logan drove, he kept thinking of how different this was. Almost 2 years ago, when he had decided to surprise Max with the exo, he had been very excited about it. Back then, he even prepared for it to be surprise for their first anniversary of meeting each others. Now, he doesn't even know if Max remembered that they've known each other for two years - two years on the day she had discovered the runes on her. it wasn't the time to celebrate anything. except. Max had entered his life 2 years ago and it still means a lot to him - yes even with Alec. better yet, even with the lie about Alec. So why didn't he invite her for dinner? He may be crashing at Joshua's, but that's no excuse! .the lie .always the lie. He looked towards Max before returning his eyes on the road. Finally, the car enters into a town.  
  
"Finally." Was all that Max said. She continued to look out the window and couldn't help, but remember Cape Haven. Here in this town was another one of those big clocks. It was, like any other device after the pulse, timed to 12:05. "Every time we go out on the countryside. It's like the pulse never happened," she observed.  
  
Nodding his agreement, Logan stopped by a small hotel and then looked at Max, "We don't want any suspicions this time," he looked at her pointedly remembering the incident when they came after Rey.  
  
"Have I ever given our mission to anyone before?" Max asked innocently, remembering fully well the incident with the hotel manager the last time they went out on the country. Logan merely continued to give her a pointed look as they went to check in the hotel.  
  
HOTEL   
  
Logan and Max entered the hotel, bags on hand. A man in his 50s is at the reception, watching TV. "We're here for the weekend? We've booked before." Logan looked pointedly at the man.  
  
The man reached out his hand, "I've been expecting you. Ramon called. You're not gonna be needing those bags in here." Logan and Max looked at each other and then at the man. "Name's Frank. I'll take you to the cabin." Frank Forseblad grabbed his hat and shouted towards the back of the hotel, "Marla! I need you here at the reception. I just need to bring our two guests to the cabin!"  
  
CABIN   
  
Frank got out of his truck and led the way towards the cabin. Max and Logan followed him inside with their suitcases and looked around. Frank motioned around the cabin, "It's not much, but it's a roof over your heads."  
  
Logan said courteously, "It's a nice place," as he looked over at Max.  
  
"I'll have some groceries delivered -"  
  
"No. That's okay. We brought supplies with us."  
  
"If that's all, then."  
  
Logan took out his wallet and got some cash, "Here."  
  
Frank waves off his hand, "No. I don't -"  
  
Logan looked at Frank, "Please, take it. for the cabin-"  
  
"No. Really. We all do our part, son. Besides, out here in the country, we can live off in the farmland. It's you city folks that need it more."  
  
Logan uncomfortably tries to decide whether to give the money for the cabin or keep it to prevent offending thwe man. Max took Logan's hesitation as a cue, "We'd like to thank you for all your help, Frank." She looked pointedly at Logan, who seemed to come out of his reverie.  
  
"Uh. yes, thank you." He offered his hand and shook the older man's.  
  
"I'd best be leaving you, then. Marla left the linens in the bedroom." Frank walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" max called out, stopping Frank in his tracks.  
  
"Uh. is there a. guest bedroom?"  
  
Frank smiled at that and nodded, "There is, my dear and it has already been arranged for you."  
  
"Uh. thanks. We really appreciate it." At that, Frank left the cabin and once again Max and Logan were left alone.  
  
LATER   
  
Logan fixed lunch while Max went and donned on her cat suit, ski mask to hold her hair in place and her gloves as she made the bed in Logan's room. Having finished, she went and sat on the stool beside the kitchen counter. Logan placed a salad from the fridge, steamed fish with lemon sauce, herbed bread baked to perfection, swiss cheese, and various fruits arranged artistically for dessert. He smiled at Max's wide eyes.  
  
Motioning to the food, Max asked in wonder, "Where'd you get all these?"  
  
Logan merely smiled, handed down their plates and utensils, went towards the fridge for the last time and brought with him 2 glasses and a pre-pulse white wine. He sat down at looked at Max, "Told you I have my sources!" He grinned.  
  
"That you do, Logan. that you do."  
  
Turning to their meal, Max and Logan savored the food before them.  
  
"I was looking out the window while I was fixing the rooms, I saw some horses running about on the other side of the lake. Is that -?"  
  
"Must be. I don't know any other ranch within this place. Besides, Clemente did say that the place he got was near the ranch. Now, how near this place is if we go around the lake is another matter."  
  
"I could go there tonight -"  
  
"Too risky, Max." Max looked at Logan pointedly. He amended, "If you had seen some people manning the horses we could always pretend to be tourists interested in them. though Clemente did say it was abandoned."  
  
"Better start on it soon. We don't have much time to waste."  
  
Logan sighed, "Right. There's always the possibility that some people took over - seeing how abandoned it is nad everything. We'll go out right after lunch. I'll let you out before we reach the ranch and I'll drive to the place alone. We can't be too careful."  
  
"After all, Logan Cale never lets a mission be compromised." Max said, slightly teasing Logan.  
  
"Hmmm." was all Logan could say, looking at Max and then eating the food on his place.  
  
RANCH   
  
Logan stopped the car just before the road turned towards the ranch. Max got out and was about to run into the trees her denim jacket covering her barcode aside from her long hair, when Logan called out, "Max!"  
  
She stopped and turned towards Logan, walking back to the car and bracing herself on the window as she bend and asked, "Yeah?" Logan was about to speak when Max cut him, knowing fully well what he intended to say, "I know. Be careful." She smiled, "Always am." With that, she left Logan who was starting to grin inside the Aztec.  
  
Logan then started towards the path into the ranch as Max ran her way through the trees surrounding it. She had to get there before Logan reaches the ranch to ensure that everything was in order. *What was it with Logan and his 'be careful' stint? It's not as if she couldn't take care of herself. Well, considering the past year, Logan does have a cause to want her to be more careful What with the familiars and everything.? Still it was a great feeling knowing that someone. Don't go there now, Max!*  
  
Logan's blood was pumping as he tried to suppress the desire to speed up and find out the information he needed to find Sandeman. He needed to give Max the time to scan the ranch before he reach it. "Max. You there?" he asked.  
  
"I'm looking at the place now." Looks deserted, but I detect some movement in the house. Two, maybe 3 people."  
  
"Okay. I'm heading for the turn."  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Be - . never mind."  
  
"I know." Logan said in understanding. Turning towards the ranch, Logan slowed the Aztec to a stop.  
  
He got up, scanned the surroundings, knowing Max would be monitoring every movement around the area. He went and walked towards the cabin. Not knowing whether he should call out for someone or simply enter the house, Logan stood in front of the door and stared at it. Then he called out, "Anybody home? .I saw the horses." letting his sentence trail behind him. He went and opened the door, turning the knob. He went inside thinking about how well the knob turned and didn't squeak. *Somebody is in here. or has been here recently.*  
  
He looked around the house and saw that the fireplace had recently been put out. Other than that, the house seemed to be empty. In fact it looked like there was much extra care placed in order to make it appear as thought the house is empty, which for Logan indicated just how much recently someone has been in the place. He tires his steps. He had been in the house for a good 5minutes now and he had not heard any creaks, which was odd considering that this has been abandoned for 22 years.  
  
Logan walked up the stairs, his heart beating wildly. Logan turned towards the hallway, noticing that the doors hadn't gathered as much dust as 22 years would have indicated. He turned and opened the door as a fist collided with his face.  
  
------------ Author's Notes: I put up a web page for the fic: http://www.geocities.com/drey_c21/index.html. Go to FICTION DARK ANGEL FICTION. Thanks to NATTERS and JOJO for their prompt reviews. 


	11. Family Encounter

Disclaimer: episode1, chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed  
  
***** EP2 CHAPTER 3: FAMILY ENCOUNTER  
  
Max had heard as skin connected with skin. "Logan!" she shouted. She could not hear any response and so she said more calmly, "Logan. You there?" Panicking due to Logan's lack of response, Max scrambled towards the cabin, careful not to be seen by whoever is inside. She pleaded for Logan to be okay as she raced towards the house as silently as she could, trying to listen carefully to the sounds of the people inside. There were two of them, she now knew. Logan must be unconscious. Bracing herself, she walked up the stairs - the same route that Logan took - and kicked the door Logan opened a while ago. A fist would have collided on Max's face had she not anticipated it. Catching the fist, she turned, twisting the arms of her assailant as she kicked the girl aiming to punch her. The girl fell before she gasped, "Max!"  
  
At that Max took her eyes off Logan, who was lying unconscious on the floor, already tied up. She looked at the girl and a look of recognition came over her face, "Jhondy!" She immediately let go of the arm she has been twisting and faced the guy whose arms are hurting by now. "Zane!" Max hugged him and then Johndy.  
  
They all said simultaneously, "What are you doing here?" and laughed.  
  
Then Max, whose thoughts are still on Logan despite seeing 2 of her siblings, ran towards Logan. "Oh God, Logan!" she said as a look of pain crossed her face. She opened his jacket and looked through his shirt. "Jhondy! I need you here. Fast."  
  
Jhondy was immediately beside her followed by Zane. "You know this guy?" she asked as Max started lifting Logan's shirt with her leather gloved hands.  
  
"Check his stitches. Check for any sign of bleeding."  
  
Johndy's hands closed over Max's frantic ones. "Max." Max was still checking Logan's wound. "Max!" Max looked up as Jhondy said, "Zane only hit him on the face. It's okay." She noticed a bullet wound was stitched up at Logan's lower rib.  
  
Max brought Logan's shirt down on his chest and immediately walked over to Johndy and Zane. "Been here long?" she asked.  
  
"Long enough, sis." Zane replied. He hugged Max again as he said, "it's nice to see you again."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"What are you doing here Max?" Jhondy asked curiously.  
  
She motioned towards Logan, "I. We. we're looking for this cabin. Some things that might be helpful to us."  
  
"What's up?" asked Zane.  
  
Max repelled his question with another of her own, "Been here long?"  
  
Jhondy replied, "No."  
  
Zane picked it up from there, "We've been on the move soon people became aware of transgenics. The barcode's been harder to keep. We met each other a few miles from here when we were on our way to Canada. Police are all over the border and we just couldn't risk it so we had decided to camp here for a while. until this all dies down."  
  
"Who's the guy?" Jhondy asked.  
  
Max looked momentarily at Logan, her eyes softening as she does so. This did not go by Jhondy and Zane unnoticed, "Logan. We've been trying to track some leads and well. it led us here. Do you have an ice pack in here?"  
  
Zane and Jhondy looked at each other and Jhondy motioned at Zane who volunteered, "I'll get it!" he ran down as Jhondy looked at Max, waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Do you mind if we lift him up towards the bed? I can do it on my own, but the wound and all."  
  
Jhondy replied, "Not a damn bit." They carried Logan, careful not to cause any more damage to his stitches.  
  
Zane emerged with an icepack and carried it over as Jhondy invited Max to go outside and into the living room, "Zane can take care of him. He's the one who gave him that whack in the head, after all." Max nodded in understanding as she went down with Jhondy.  
  
LIVING ROOM DOWNSTAIRS   
  
"This lead that you were talking about, what is it?" Jhondy asked.  
  
Max walked over the window and saw the same horses that she saw that morning. "Those yours? They're beautiful. We've been trying to track a guy named Sandeman. He was from Manticore and he -"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." With that, Jhondy stood up  
  
"We can't escape it, Jhondy." Was Max's calm reply. She turned to look at Jhondy. "We've tried. And look at us now, we're all on the run just as we were in '09."  
  
"Damn the place!"  
  
max let the silence hang before she continued. "Sandeman was in Manticore. He made us. he placed something in me in particular. Something weird in my freakin' genes. But that's not all..." She sat in front of Jhondy and proceeded to tell her about Ames White and the breeding cult, including the selective breeding to which White subjected his son to. "This cult is the one responsible for all this bitch against transgenics. They're out to kill us. to kill me. and I have to find out why."  
  
"And this guy. Logan. Where does he fit in in all of this?" Jhondy looked intently at her sister, the subtle flicker of Max's eyes at the mention of Logan's name making her wonder just how much this guy is important to her sister.  
  
"He. he's helping me. has been for two years now. I was caught. We had this mission of bringing down Manticore a year ago - Syl and Krit were there," Max's eyes flickered for another instant, "Zack too. and Lydecker." She told Jhondy about how they blew up the gene lab, about how they had to get away due to a breech in the security system. how she got shot and so did Zack. how she was taken back by Manticore and stayed there for three months till she escaped. how Logan was exposing Manticore throughout that time. Max started fidgeting with her hands, ".They injected a virus into me targeted to his DNA - to kill him."  
  
"Oh God!" A look of understanding came across Jhondy's face. "Almost two years ago. there was this guy who warned us. It was him, wasn't he?" Jhondy stared at Max, "You don't have to answer that, I already know." Max smiled up at Jhondy gratefully. "This Sandeman. what exactly are you looking for?"  
  
"We don't know. Notes? Experiments? He left Manticore in a hurry. He also left his house in Seattle in a hurry."  
  
"Wait. There is a laboratory down the basement - second basement actually. Looked pretty much like Manticore stuff, but it's a bit too old now. Zane saw it when we checked out the place."  
  
Max stood up, "Can we go?" Jhondy led the way towards the basement.  
  
Max and Jhondy went down into the basement. A normal person would not have seen anything, but the two transgenics scanned the dark, musky room. Looking around, Max could see nothing of significance inside the room so she looked questioningly at Jhondy. Jhondy, motioned for her to follow her and they went at the back of the stairs where Jhondy pushed the wall slowly and they heard the faint click to indicate a lock had been opened. Hondy opened the wall to reveal a large metal door guarded by a traditional bank vault. Using their enhanced hearing abilities, Jhondy turned the clock as the two listened carefully to the clicking sound. After turning the wheel 3 times to opposite directions, a gust of wind indicated that the pressure from the big vault had been released and they were now free to enter. At that, Jhondy pushed the door open and turned on the light as Max stared in amazement at the laboratory equipment present in this personal laboratory. Test tubes could be found everywhere, including preservation machines housing different kinds of genes, gene splicing machines, microscopes, a table, papers scattered everywhere - preserved for 22 years. The room looked like it had never been touched. Max went to walk around the room scanning each equipment as Jhondy went onto the board to stare at the matrix drawn on it. It had the Manticore symbol and the Breeding cult symbols, which Jhondy naturally did not recognize. Between these two symbols were designations - Zach's were the first and then the rest of the X5 escapees were there, even Eva and Jack -, but what caught her eye was that Max's designation was encircled. with arrows joining the breeding cult and Manticore.  
  
"Max!" Jhondy called out. Max, who was nearing the table turned to walk over to Jhondy hearing the urgency and the surprise on her voice. "We're all here. What does this mean?" Scanned the board and saw her designation encircled in red ink.  
  
"I think we've found our link."  
  
----------------------------------- Author's Notes: Again I'dlike to remind everyone that they can get the fic (just in case ff.net doesn't work at www.geocities.com/drey_c21/index.html. It works. I usually do the updating in the mornings so if it's down it means that I am currently updating it.  
  
*MISS LARA I'm sure your fic will be great too. Thanks for reading and bothering with the review. *JOJO As usual, thanks for the review. *MUDPIE I am so, so, sooooo sorry for forgetting to mention you in my previous note. I was rushing to get it posted! But I am very thankful for your reviews. It helps keep me working. In which case, I actually started with writing episode 3 because of those reviews. *KRISTI hmmm. when do we get a sequel to your fic? I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. My mind just ended with it when I was writing that part of the ep. ( *MARGARET no problem for not reviewing. With ff.net having problems, I totally understood. Hope you'll review more. About posting the chapters immediately, you knowme. I post the chapters for the ep everyday and have 2 weeks interval per ep so. here's the third chapter!  
  
For suggestions, comments and whatnots, Please review or email me at drey_c21@yahoo.com (in case ff.net won't work). You could also visit the web site for the fic. I always appreciate your comments. 


	12. Batween You And Me

Disclaimer:  see chapter 1 

************

**EP2 CHAPTER 4: BETWEEN YOU AND ME**

Johndy looked curiously at Max, "What do you mean? What is this symbol? And why are you encircled in red ink?" 

Max looked at the matrix on the board.  It does not really give her a clue, but it does tell her that Sandeman ties up Manticore and the Breeding cult.  "That's the Breeding cult's symbol. Jhondy, I remembered White asking me why I don't have any junk DNA in me.  There's some kind of a purpose for all my genetic make-up so he says… maybe we'll see something here that could give us heads up."  

With that, Jhondy proceeded to look into the metal shelves, finding out case files of each X5s ever made.  She thought as she was doing so, Dammit! Didn't this man know computers exist?  She looked over at Max and then went back to work.  Max did not seem to have any answers to any of her questions.  She had better start looking for something of relevance rather than ask her.  

In the meantime, Max went over the desk again and looked at the papers on it.  The papers did not seem to have deteriorated from being kept inside the vault.  It looked old, but not a paper that has been in the vault for 22 years.  It must be the pressure inside the vault.  She looked around again and she saw some medical equipment and laboratory supplies, which may be helpful when the time comes.  Scanning the room, she saw storage cases and proceeded to put some supplies into them.  

"Hey Jhondy!  Care to help me load these up?  They may be useful in Seattle and no one would surely be using them here."  

Jhondy took out 12 files from the vault and handed it to Max, who reached for it, before loading up the supplies.  She nodded towards Max and the papers, "Those are our files.  Might be useful." 

Max gratefully nodded, "I'll get these things in a briefcase." Spotting a silver, heavy duty fireproof one, she easily brought it onto the table before putting the files inside.  Then, she gathered the files on the desk and placed them in.  "Get those syringe, gloves, test tubes and the a couple of microscopes in those storage cases." She said as she looked in the drawers and gathered everything she could see formulas written on and placed them in the briefcase. 

"Max.  We're not running an epidemic center here." 

"We might well be.  We don't know.  I don't know.  It may come to that.  It's always good to be prepared." 

Jhondy stopped what she was doing and confronted Max, "Okay. What did you do to my sister?  And where did you bring her?" 

Max sighed and decided to play along, "Saw sister coming out of a bar.  She was well overworked and underpaid in a messenger dump in Seattle where I decided to let her off the hook and grime and take her face to be mine." 

Jhondy gave her a gruesome look, "Ugh! Quit it, Max. Seriously -" 

Max cut in, "Seriously.  The past couple of months transgenics have been exposed to the world, feared and on the run because I did not follow Zack and chose NOT to think about plans and follow instructions.  I have those transgenics in Seattle barricaded and they needed everything they can get their hands on to survive… even outdated medical equipment."  Trying to lighten the mood, Max shrugged, "Sides, we could always fence it off."  She smiled at Jhondy. 

They continued gathering all they could.  Afterwards, they went into one other room at the side of the vault, which was a makeshift kitchen.  Jhondy proceeded to tell Max that they have been utilizing it since they had arrived to preserve the abandoned look of the ranch house.  Max then asked Jhondy what she has been up to and Jhondy updated her on the last 13 years of her life. 

UPSTAIRS 

Zane continued to hold onto the ice bag over Logan's face.  The man will have a terrible headache when he wakes up, but he did not whack him in the face any more forcefully than necessary.  But that's not what's bothering him.  What's bothering him is seeing two of his sisters again in such a short span of time.  He did not plan on staying here long… the borders must be crossed if he is to be safe… heck, if all of them are to be safe.  But there's something about Max… and this man.  He hasn't seen her for so long, but from the looks of it, Max does not seem to be in a hurry to cross the border.  In fact from the few minutes they spent in each other's company, it appeared like Max was here for a purpose. 

Logan moved on the bed and winced, then groaned because wincing was more painful.  He felt something cold on his face as he tried opening his eyes, his hands warding off what would be an ice pack.  He felt it being lifted as he opened his eyes.  His left eye has a black eye, but other than that, he had to contend with a searing pain on his head.  His blurred vision began to focus on a man seated on a chair holding an ice pack in his hands, looking at him intently. Wondering who it was he asked, "Who are you?" 

"Zane." 

Just then Max and Jhondy walked inside the room.  Max immediately looked at Logan. 

"Hey." 

Logan attempted a smile, which only made him wince and elicited a suppressed groan from him. "Hey. I gather you know these people." 

Max looked down on her hands and then back at Logan.  "Logan," motioning towards Zane, "Zane.  He's the one who gave you a whack in the head." 

Zane nodded at Logan, "Sorry bout that, man." 

Logan nodded at him, smiling a little, "should have known.  Only Max's brother would whack me like that."  At this, zane and Jhondy laughed. 

"This is Jhondy, my sister." 

"Pleased to meet you. I'd reach out my hand, but…" he motioned at himself lying on the bed. 

Jhondy nodded and replied, "It's all good." At this, Max and Logan looked at each other and smiled. "Since you're awake, I'd best ask Zane to help me with some supplies Max and I tried to pack downstairs while I make us some sandwiches."  She motioned to Zane who got up and followed her.  She needed to talk to him all about what Max had told her about.  They had to think about their tactical strategy.  Max smiled gratefully at Zane and went to sit on the chair Zane occupied. 

She repeated, "Hey." 

"Hey.  Your brother packs a punch… but then again, he is your brother.  Should be glad he used his strength only to immobilize me."  Logan said teasingly at Max. 

Max fidgeted with her hands again, "Yeah.  I guess.  Haven't talked to him much since we came here." 

"You need to know where he's been." 

"Mmm…" Max nodded at that, silently agreeing with Logan. 

Logan teased her, "Your sister seems to know more than boiling water." 

"She's learned to cook… she gotta in order to survive." 

Logan smiled at her, "Led a normal life, huh?" 

"Mostly like mine.  She's good with mixing drinks, working at place like Crash and all." 

"Makes me wonder why you never got learn how to cook." 

"Hey!  Too busy tryin' to earn my keep!" 

Logan looked at her ruefully, "Fencing." 

Max merely gave him a contented smile, "You gotta admit, I did okay doing that." 

A moment of relaxed silence passed between the two. Then simultaneously, they said, "So..." and laughed at that.  Logan motioned for Max to go ahead. 

Max asked as concern betrayed her emotions, "How's your head?" 

"Feels like hell, but considering he's you're brother… I'll live." Logan smiled and tried to reassure Max.  Then he remembered their purpose of being here, "You saw anything?" 

Max looked at the wall across her, "There's a second basement hidden among the basement walls.  Contains lab equipment for genetic mutation and DNA sampling.  Some medical equipment too.  The works."  Logan's eyebrows shot up in question as Max continued, "He sure kept himself busy in here.  He also made a sort of a matrix much like you only he didn't give names of specifics, only Manticore and the cult.  Jhondy helped me pack supplies we could use.  I packed his scriblings." 

Logan digested this information, "Mmm…"  Then he asked hesitantly, "Are they coming with us?  I could probably get them new identities if need be in Seattle.  I don't know how long they'd last before they would be found here." 

Max shrugged and stared longingly on the wall opposite her, "It's up to them." 

Logan knew that she wanted Jhondy and Zane to stay, but he also knew Max well enough that she would also want her siblings to be protected from all the chaos of Seattle.  Plus, there's the problem of the sector passes, though he could probably get hold of Matt Sung or Clemente for that as well. 

LATER 

Max, Logan, Zane and Jhondy were seated.  Zane and Jhondy had already loaded the supplies from the lab downstairs into the Aztec.  Max and Logan got up. 

"We gotta go."  Max said, looking longingly at her brother and her sister.  "It's getting late.  People might suspect." A look of understanding passed among Max, Jhondy and Zane. 

Having talked about it with Jhondy, Zane said, "There's an easier route to that cabin you're renting.  We can follow you there as soon as the sun comes down." 

Logan smiled reassuringly, "We have to be showing ourselves around town… live up to our 'tourist' status."  He reached out his hand to shake Zane's, thinking how different he was from Zack, but still the same brother to Max as Zack was.  An awareness passed between them as Zane acknowledged Logan's part in Max's life silently.  Zane silently told Logan he'd better take care of his baby sister while Logan gently acknowledged that he would with that brief handshake.  He was going to shake Jhondy's hand too, but she held his between her two hands and looked at him in understanding. 

She said, "Take care of my baby sister." 

Max embraced Jhondy and Zane and they drove off.  The two never bothered to see them off the porch so people passing about might not suspect.  Both Logan and Max acted like they had just entered some abandoned place and were thinking about it's possibilities as they drove off to go to their cabin. 

CABIN 

"So… what are you thinking?"  Max broke into Logan's thoughts as he held on to his pre-dinner wine.  

Logan and Max went into town appearing like a normal couple taking a vacation from the ranch earlier.  They came back to their cabin and Logan is now done making dinner for them and their guests.  If they are anything like Max, which they are likely to be, they'd be hungry by the time they reach the cabin.  Logan nodded to acknowledge Max's question, "Seems to me like you were close." 

Max knew he was referring to Jhondy,  "We wanted to stick together during the escape… we didn't want to separate, but Zack said it was imperative." Max's eyes flickered, remembering about Tinga… and Zack – their siblings, which both Krit and Jhondy did not know about… not yet anyway, but she'd have to tell them.  She did not know what their plans are.  As much as she wanted to stay together or even keep in touch the way Zach used to do with his voicemail and all, she knew she might put her sister's and brother's lives in danger.  Besides, it's even more dangerous for them to go back with her and Logan to Seattle… not with White and his Fenos 'tol cult bitch lurking about. 

Logan understood the silence, "You want them to stay… in Seattle." 

Max replied in a deadpan voice, "I want them safe." 

"You want them with you." 

"I'm only after their safety, Logan.  I have already compromised the transgenics in Seattle.  I am not gonna let that happen to my brother and sister." 

Logan walked over "You said so yourself, Max – It's their decision." 

Max sighed, wishing things could have been different.  "Yes."  But wishes are dreams that people conjure up to escape the hard pavement of reality.  She needs to remind herself that in order to survive. 

Logan took his eyes off the fireplace and turned to Max seated on the opposite chair.  He reached his gloved hands over and cradled Max's face with his hand, lifting it so her eyes would meet his, "The universe is right on schedule."  They stared longingly at each other.

-----------------

Author's Notes:  Thanks you for reviewing.  I always love hearing from those who read this.  I placed it the fic on a website.  The main reason I put on the website – http://www.geocities.com/drey_c21/index.html is so you could access it since there have been problems in it.  Please direct your reviews to ff.net's review section or at drey_c21@yahoo.com. In the website, got to FICTION DAK ANGEL FICTION.  Okay, from tomorrow onwards, the website and ff will be on the same schedule for updates. J  Please continue reading and reviewing.

*MARGARET  As always, thank you.  *JOJO  here's the next chapter.  *KYRE  thanks for letting me know.  You know how great it is to know that people are reading your fic. J  *DARKONE  no problem. I don't think I can stop writing, but reviews help a lot.  *GOZAR  thanks for taking the time off your busy schedule to give me a review.  *AVELYN LAUREN  I can't promise you anything yet about Sandeman, but thanks for reading and reviewing.  It's nice to know that there are new readers.  THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND REVIEWING EVERYONE!


	13. Visitors' Welcome

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

************

CHAPTER 5: VISITOR'S WELCOME 

It was at that time that Zane and Jhondy entered the cabin and saw the intimate moment.  Not wanting to intrude, but knowing they should not be witnessing anything more, Zane gave a slight cough to indicate their arrival.  At that, Max and Logan looked each other ruefully, glad for the interruption – the greater damage it prevented - before they both turned to acknowledge their visitors.  Logan's hand dropped to take Max's right hand in his and squeezed it encouragingly.

They ate dinner together and enjoyed each others' company.  But Logan knew what Max had intended to tell her two siblings.  Not wanting to intrude, Logan excused himself and went out of the cabin saying he had some calls to make.  Max smiled gratefully at him as he took Max's gloved hand as he passed by and gave her another gentle squeeze before leaving her alone with her siblings.

Sitting on the porch, Logan dialed Alec's number, "Hey. Need you to hook me up with someone from the PD…" 

Inside, Max was finishing her story, "…Logan got him into this family… and I am not sure if he would know anything by now."  Max held her breath, waiting for the reactions of her siblings.

Zane looked disbelievingly at Max, "I never needed to use the voicemail… I never knew…"

Jhondy asked Max, "You been in contact with Syl and Krit again?"  Max shook her head.

Zane went over to Max and sat beside her, "We'd have to go after him, Max.  We got to find Zack."  Max nodded, "I'll ask Logan…"

Jhondy sat at Max's other side, "You did great, baby sis.  They all got to be free."

Max said in a steely voice, "And the government is all over us." 

Zane merely shook his head, "You gave them what we escaped for… an experience to run their own lives… it's better than anyone ever did."

Jhondy agreed, "If they screw this up, it'll be on their head, not yours."  She exchanged a meaningful look with Zane, "So… you got some space in that car of your rollerboy?"  Jhondy teased Max.  Max was reminded of Original Cindy… maybe that's why she felt so at home with Cindy, she thought.

Zane butt in, "Now THAT is something, you and I would have to talk about, baby sis."

Jhondy merely laughed and stood up, "I'll leave you two alone… need to pick in on your rollerboy's brain."

Zane looked as Jhondy left and then said, "So…"

Max merely stared at the fire, "So."

LATER 

"Jhondy said something about a virus between you and Logan."

"Yeah."

Zane asked seriously, "Any cure on that yet?"

Max's eyes flickered to hide the pain she felt every time she is faced with the virus, "That's what we came here for."

Zane teased her and stood up, "Then what are we doing here talking?"  At that Max stood up as well and Zane embraced her, "You're gonna get over this, Max… just hang on.  You're both doing good."  It was at that moment when Logan and Jhondy entered the cabin.  Zack released Max and said to Logan, "We'd best be going.  We'll see you at the rendezvous at 2200 tomorrow." 

Logan smiled, "Got you your sector passes and new identities right before we enter Seattle."

Zane walked over and he and Jhondy went out the porch.  Max hugged her siblings and whispered to each one, "Thanks."  Zane ruffled her hair and Jhondy hugged her more tightly this time before the two left her alone in the cabin with Logan.

Max turned and saw Logan sipping his wine as he looked at her smiling, "So…"

"So."

Logan offered her another glass of wine, "That turned out well."

Max walked over to the couch and sat down at the other end of the couch, reaching for the glass Logan offered, "It did."

Walking on shallow water, Logan tried to ease her tension out by teasing her, "You can come closer, you know.  It's allowed."

Max only smiled and heard Logan's sigh of relief when she let the comment pass by saying, "I know."

They stayed there seated in silence, sharing each other's presence.  Though both were continuously aware of each other, they were also content to just be able to stay in the same room.  The virus is still there hanging between them… prohibiting them from any physical contact, but for tonight, fully clothed, they could enjoy staying in one cabin… just by themselves.  It was at this point that Logan's gloved hands put down his wine glass, reached over and tucked Max's long hair.  She let her head slowly fall onto his legs as his hand supported her neck, her face looking up at him as he rested his rested on the couch's backrest, his hands running absent-mindedly through her hair as he drifted off to sleep and, later on, so did Max.

NEXT DAY 

Max bolted up from Logan's leg as she heard some noise outside the cabin.  She saw Logan half-lying on the couch, rumpled with sleep, his glasses nearly falling from his face.  She reached up just in time to catch it from meeting the floor and replaced it on the side table.  Logan merely mumbled an indistinguishable, "mmphf!"  

Max crouched over towards the windows to scan the perimeter, whoever was in here did not want anyone to know he was here, but she could feel the vibrations of his steps, the normally undistinguishable sound of his footsteps… light steps… coming from a girl… who's breathing heavily – either from exertion, fatigue, or something else.  Max immediately went from the window to the back door, following the sound.  She braced herself against the side of the frame as the door was picked and a body garbed in cargo pants and a light gray shirt stumbled into the kitchen, head first, shaking violently.  Max immediately pulled the kid inside and closed the door.  Recognizing the barcode from under the shoulder length hair, she carried the kid into the guest room and got into her duffel bag.  She took out some of her tryptophan and realized that the kid was shaking too violently to take in the pills.  She ran into the living room and gently woke Logan up, "Logan!  I need to know if you have any liquid tryptophan with you!"

Logan immediately bolted from his sleep and looked at Max to see if she's okay.  She wasn't shaking… or was she?  He used his hand to rub off the rest of his sleepiness as Max ran into the Aztec, got some syringe from one of the cases she and Jhondy had packed the day before and ran back up into the cabin to find Logan at the door of the bigger room with a small bottle of liquid tryptophan at hand.  She grabbed it from him, went into the room and proceeded to inject the medicine into the blood dtream of the girl.  She held onto the girl's hands, squeezing it reassuringly as she talked to her over and over again, "You're gonna be fine… you already have the medicine with you… just wait till it kicks in… you're gonna be fine."  

Logan walked in, recovering from his shock – at having slept with his clothes and latex gloves from the previous day… with a vivid memory of Max sleeping on his lap… and wondering where in the world this kid came from.  He walked on and sat beside Max and placed a hand over her shoulders.  She felt his other hand searching for his and he reached to take her free hand into his right hand as his left one continued to squeeze her shoulders to make him feel his support.  Slowly, they watched as the medicine started working on the kid and Max's hand relaxed in Logan's.  He then whispered to her, "I'll make breakfast.  You both need it."  Max nodded, her back still turned at him, looking at the still form of the kid on the bed.  Logan asked Max gently, "You'll be okay?"  Max nodded again and he whispered, "Just yell if you need me."  With that, he let go of Max's hand and went to prepare breakfast in the kitchen.

He wondered whether Jhondy and Zane will be over for breakfast, but then brushed away the thought.  Zane had said that they would meet at the rendezvous point on the way back to Seattle.  He and Jhondy would be preparing for it… and would lie low till then.  He could not help looking towards the bedroom as he prepared breakfast. The young girl looked familiar to him, but she would have to be only between 6 to 8 years old… ad he couldn't quite place the face of he girl.  She had to be Manticore.  He didn't need to see the barcode to know that.  It was a good thing Max was awake to find her – if she did find her… or was it that the young girl found them?  It's a good thing they were leaving at tomorrow…

Just then, Max walked into the kitchen and asked as Logan was putting some bacon on a plate. Max asked "Done yet?  Sugar level's gone down and needing a coupla carbo turned into glucose for supplement."  Logan merely smiled at Max's bad a**ed attitude, though he could hear worry in her voice.

Logan turned smiling at Max, carrying one platter with pancakes and cheese on one hand and another platter with eggs on another, placing them on the table.  "The milk's in the fridge. You get the blue glass and plate while I get the plain glass ones, bacon's almost done and here are the eggs, pancakes, and cheese."  

Max went to the fridge and got the carton of milk, which she poured onto a glass.  She turned and looked at Logan as she drank it, "you read my mind."  She had finished off the glass and poured some more.  Then she brought it back into the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice for Logan. "Guess we haven't got tea here, huh?"

Logan turned off the range and covered the skillet.  He placed the platter of bacon onto the table and sat down as Max handed him the carton of juice, "No, I didn't bother since we'd just be here for the weekend.  Thanks."

They ate in companionable silence until Logan decided to break it, "About the kid…"

Max stared into her plate without really seeing it, "she entered through the back door.  I guess she wasn't sure if there were people, but was careful just in case…"

"She seemed familiar…"

Max nodded and tried to take off the conversation from what would be an unpleasant subject, "she was already having the seizures.  From the looks of it, she wasn't just running because of it either.  Must be people running after her…"

Logan was still trying to put everything together, "I can't quite put the face, but…"  

Max sighed knowing that Logan would not back off from this one, "Let's not pin the face on the barcode Logan."  Logan looked at Max to hear her voice become so steely as a deadly silence came over the room."  Logan got irritated for Max's harsh tone.  He was only trying to help – trying to tell her indirectly that it was okay and that she could tell him what was on her mind… Unburden the load she was carrying… Free of charge… No judgments to be made… No advice to be given… No nothing… Just an ear to listen.  Logan pushed his chair and got up – too abruptly that his still healing leg nearly set him off-balance and he had to brace himself on the table.  Max's hand immediately shot up to hold his arm and steady him.  She mumbled, "Sorry… for this too."  Logan looked at Max's hand gripping his arm and then looked at Max, who stared into his eyes and let him see the pain tearing up inside her at this moment.  "She's an X9…" Logan merely looked at her as he let her go on, "…from Tinga."  A look of pain washed over Max's face as Logan understood.  He went over to stand beside Max, who was still seated on dining chair and cradled her against his chest.  

They stood like that for quite a while until Logan broke the silence once again, "I guess she'll be needing breakfast, huh?"  He looked down at Max's upturned face and smiled.  Max smiled gratefully at him as she pushed herself reluctantly from his embrace.  Logan backed a little as he gave her room to stand, but held her hands, their gloved hands holding each other in a tight grip.

Max looked up at Logan, drowning in his eyes and said as she held onto his hand, "I'll go take a look at her."  She did not move.

Logan looked down onto Max, loving the emotions clouding over her eyes and said as he held on to Max's hands,  "Better go and take a look at her."  he did not move either.

Their faces coming closer as Max motioned with her free hand, "I… better go… there… gotta… check."

Logan stood drowning in Max's eyes.  He can't seem to stop his head from lowering onto Max's, wanting to kiss Max, "You… better… check…"

Max looked pleadingly onto Logan, "Logan…"

"Max…"

Knowing she had better do something to prevent the inevitable contact, Max dipped her head and used her forehead to lean onto Logan's chest.  She took a few deep breaths before saying, "I better go… now…"

Logan brought his arms around Max, his hands cradling her head as she leaned onto his chest, fingers going through her hair as he struggled to let her go while his fingers were running through her hair.  Logan pleaded with Max, "Go… now…" At that, Max tore herself away from Logan and half-run into the bedroom where the X9 was asleep.

------------------------

Author's Note:  Thanks again to all those who read this and those who reviewed.

*ALBAFAN2  Kristy'll have my head for those cliffhangers! J  *POETRY23  Thanks for reading and letting me know that you read this fic.  *SILVERSTAR27  Ummm… I understand how you can see that it is dragging on, but it's sort of a serial fic so I hope you'll have the patience to let it unfold and read it too. Thanks for the review.  *MARGARET  hope this answers your waiting! J  *JOJO  Yeah, proves that although max has done some dumb moves in her life (like lying to Logan), she can be pretty smart! Atta girl! J  *GREYSTREET  ummm… jhondy and zane wasn't expected by the author either! J  *SQUEAKZ  You ahd me wondering what the last scene was and I had to go and read the chapter again – and I never read anything I've written! J  *DARKONE  Here's the next one upon your request J  


	14. Cyd

Disclaimer:  episode1, chapter 1

A/N:  Thanks for all those who reviewed

*****

CHAPTER SIX: CYD 

CABIN 

Max and Logan were deciding on the course of action as the X9 sat on the dining table and ate her breakfast.  She looked like she had not eaten since Manticore had been burned down and they had been set out onto the world.  She was munching greedily on the food set before her, taking down her 4th glass of milk.  Max caught Logan's attention, which was disconcertingly focused on the little girl.    

She asked him once again, "Should I go and talk to lizards?" 

Logan looked at her then and smiled, "I thought it was just you and your brothers and sisters, but when Manticore made all of you, it made sure you could run the country dry of supply from the food cycle."  He motioned at the eating child, "The food cycle could not keep up with all of you out of Manticore if you all continue eating like that, Max." He then turned and tried to concentrate on what Max was saying. 

Max smiled at him, "Hey.  Got enhanced abilities to feed our bodily sugar into!"  Then Max's face grew serious.  "Gotta take her, Logan… Seattle's a bitch, but we can't just leave her." 

Logan looked straight into Max's eyes, seeing the mix of emotions there.  He could see her struggle between wanting the kid to be Tinga and trying to tell herself that Tinga is already dead… and has been for quite a while now.  Can he blame her? She really wasn't given a chance to grieve for her sister… none of them were.  He nodded, "I can put her under the wings of some Eyes Only contacts… if that's what you want." 

Max shrugged, "Thing is… it's not really my decision." 

The young girl turned towards them, not oblivious to what they had been talking about.  She raised her glass of milk and asked, "Can have another glass of milk?" 

Logan smiled and motioned with his head, "Sure you can, sport.  There's a carton or two inside the fridge." 

The X9 went and got her milk and cleaned after herself.  Max then offered her the use of the bathroom and one of her tank tops to change in.  A few minutes later, the little girl went up into the living room, facing Max and Logan.  "Thank you for the food… and for the tryptophan.  I could do some work in exchange for them, sir." 

Logan smiled at the girl to ease her tension out and indicated at the couch where Max is seated, "Have a seat." 

The X9 went to the couch and sat with her back straight, "Thank you, sir." 

Logan shook his head, still smiling, "You don't have to call me "sir".  My name's Logan and this, here is Max." 

Max smiled at the child, still marveling at how the child could look like Tinga at that age. "Hey." 

The child looked at her directly, recalling seeing her at Manticore, "Good morning, Ma'm." 

"It's Max." 

Having glimpsed on Max's barcode when Max helped her, the child looked right through Max and said, "Permission to speak Ma'm." 

Max shook her head to disagree with the way that the child spoke to her, "You can speak anytime you like.  You don't have to ask permission from anyone."  The child looked at Max confusedly, "You're an X-series, what's your name?" 

The girl opened her mouth as if to say something, closed it and then tried again, "Yes… Ma- Max.  I'm X9-656." 

~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~~~ 

TINGA: Pretty much. I wish I could give Charlie… a heads-up, but I got to figure Lydecker's got the phones tapped. 

MAX: We only got one shot at this. We have to get them both at the same time. 

TINGA: He walks Case to school every morning. We could do it there. (Sighs) 

MAX: It's going to be okay. 

TINGA: I wanted to go back for them, Max… you know, but how could I? What if I led Lydecker to them? 

MAX: I know. 

TINGA: I thought they would be safer this way. 

MAX: You're going to be together again. I promise. 

~~~ END OF FLASH BACK ~~~~~~ 

"No. Not your designation, your name?" 

The girl looked at Max, then at Logan and back to Max.  "XP-656.  I only have a designation." 

Max looked at the girl intently in the eyes, "You gotta choose a name for yourself." 

"I don't know any… I did get to meet some kid… her name's Moira… she has this friend. Only, she's not real-" 

Max smiled, a little hesitant, "You sure you wanna get to this?" 

" – she has an unknown designation – Cyd… I like it." 

Logan, who was witnessing the whole exchange, suddenly clapped his hands together and said, "Cyd it is!"  He smiled at Max ruefully, teasing her. 

Max merely smiled at that, "Sure is."  

~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~~~ 

(Max is guiding Tinga to a couch for Case in Logan's apartment. Tinga puts Case down.) 

MAX: Is this okay? 

TINGA: (to Max) Yeah. (to Case) Shh. 

CASE: Mommy, tell me a story. 

TINGA: Okay, baby. What do you want to hear? 

CASE: About the princess. What happened once she ran away from the castle? 

TINGA: Well, she met her prince and they fell in love and they had a family. 

CASE: Did they live happily ever after? 

TINGA: I don't know, baby. I hope so. 

~~~ END OF FLASH BACK ~~~~~~ 

On a more serious note, she inquired from Cyd, "How long has it been since you haven't gotten any medications?"  When Cyd did not look like she knew what Max was talking about, Max continued to clarify, "…for the seizures?" 

"Since Manticore -" 

Logan nodded, his eyebrows meeting in worry, "Nine months ago." 

"We can usually run for 6-8 months without the medicine.  I tried getting it from some pharmacy, but they don't have the kind of medicine from Manticore." 

Max nodded in understanding, "No.  They won't.  What do you say to some lights out?  Stabilize yourself and all." 

"I can function -" 

Logan shook his head affectionately. "You wouldn't be needing to do anything right now, anyway.  Go ahead."  Cyd looked at Max and at Max's prompting, she stood up to go to the bedroom and rest. 

Logan looked at Max a bit alarmed, "You haven't had the seizures -" 

Max shook her head, "Been taking my meds…" At Logan's inquiring look, "…your men have been very helpful… ensuring I get some during shipments and all." 

Logan nodded at Max's explanation, "You do realize that we could either leave her here, where she might get discovered… and without the benefit of tryptophan available over the counter, or we could hook up with her and use the Eyes Only informant net." 

Max was just about contemplating that part, knowing fully well that she and Logan had no choice, but to bring Cyd with them to Seattle – as insane as the whole dealio was. "Mmm… gotta brief Zane and Jhondy about Cyd." 

Later during the day, Max and Logan left a note for Cyd, in case she wakes up in the middle of the morning, and went into town.  At a diner cum bar, they were met with news about some transgenic freak that the local news said were headed for the town.  As they were eating their lunch, a picture of the police running after Cyd from some local pharmacy outside of town was shown on TV.  Logan and Max merely looked at each other as the waitress brought the paper bag full of 2 huge cheeseburgers and lots of fries inside.  They continued eating their food. 

The man behind Max turned his head to them and said meanly, "Those police officers out there should have shot that transgenic freak  …Let's see how they'd deal with a gunshot wound, those freaks!" 

Logan gave the man a weak smile, as his eyes grew deadly.  It was a good thing that the man turned his head into his own booth again.  Meanwhile, Max's eyes grew deadly hard as she tried to relax her death-grip in the fork she was holding.  Max and Logan shared a look as Logan's gloved hand closed over Max's gloved ones both to support Max and prevent her bad-assed attitude from getting the best of her.  They did not need to attract attention, not when they're gathering some evidence regarding the presence of Sandeman.  They had to get out of this town as quietly as they came in. 

The waiter came over and brought 2 huge milkshakes.  "You folks staying long?" 

Logan turned to look up at her and said in a strained voice, "No.  Actually, we're just passing through. My… wife here needed the vacation…" He indicated Max whose face still conveyed like she was ready to pounce on someone. 

The waitress looked at Max and said, "Looks to me like she needs some more fresh air, if you ask me."  At that she walked away to tend to the table at the end of the diner." 

Max nearly stood up.  Her hands started pushing onto the table, but Logan, feeling the change in her grip on the table as well as knowing Max, stopped her before she was able to stand. "Max."  She looked at him, her eyes deadly. "We don't need this."  He looked straight into Max's eyes and shook his head.  Max's eyes only looked at Logan's indicating her hatred for what was happening.  

Max's face became devoid of emotion as she said, "Let's get outta here." 

Logan nodded in understanding, "Okay."  He took his wallet, dropped some bills to pay for their food and picked up the paper bag full of burgers and fries as well as the paper tray containing the 2 milkshakes.  Max opened the Aztec's door and got in the car.  Logan opened his side of the car and got in as well, dumping the bag at the back and the milkshakes on the floor at the back as well.  He faced the wheel and started the Aztec.  Expelling the breath he has been holding, he got a bit irritated at Max's attitude, "I guess I should be berated at for not wanting to attract attention."  Max did not say anything, but merely stared in front as Logan started the car.  In his irritation, Logan could not help saying sarcastically, "And I certainly deserve the silent treatment for not being berated at as I continuously make fun -" Max turned her face to look pointedly at Logan, sending the message that she wanted him to just shut up.  But Logan was also at the end of his wits, "And that certainly should help me keep my opinions to myself." 

Max turned her head back on the road.  When they would have passed through Frank's and Marla' hotel, Logan stopped the car in front, got up, talked to Frank for a few minutes.  Frank waved at Max who was inside the car, looking at Logan and Frank.  She waved right back.  Logan then went into the car and they drove back into the cabin.  As they turned towards the cabin, Max fidgeted with her hands again, "Listen…" Logan remained silent, his face still hardened by his temper.  "I shouldn't have… it wasn't your fault."  Logan turned the car in front of the cabin and turned off the engine.  He placed his hand on the steering wheel and let out a sigh. "I mean, you weren't the one -" 

At that, Logan immediately turned to Max and cradled her face with his gloved hands.  He looked into her eyes and said, "I know.  I also shouldn't have -" 

Max closed her eyes and sighed, "It wasn't your fault…" 

Logan brought Max into his arms, head forehead touching his chest as his hand smoothed over her hair.  He looked at the trees at outside Max's window and whispered to Max, "Some of it was… it's okay, Max.  It's tough, but -" 

"You got any food?"  Cyd's voice interrupted them as she stood beside Logan's side of the Aztec.  

Logan closed his eyes and smiled as he turned towards Cyd and said, "As a matter of fact, we do."  He let go of Max just as she got herself from his embrace and smiled at Cyd.  Max reached behind the Aztec and handed the bag over to Logan so he could give it to Cyd, who stepped aside to allow Logan passage from the car.  He handed her the bag as Max got the milk shakes and got out of the car. Logan placed his hand on Cyd's shoulder and said as Max followed them into the cabin bringing in the milk shakes, "Let's go, sport." 

That afternoon, Max and Logan told Cyd about Zane and Jhondy and then they explained the video footage to Cyd. 

"…They got your face all over town and maybe even all over the state, which means that people are looking for you." 

Cyd's face contorted, "I'm fast.  I can outrun them. Besides, I'm a soldier." 

Max kneeled in front of Cyd, "See here, Cyd.  You're out of Manticore.  You don't have to be a soldier anymore." 

Logan supported Max, "And sport, there are too many of them for you to escape." 

"I can hide… escape and evade." 

Max tried once more to explain to Cyd the situation, "You can't run forever.  Plus, you're not immune to bullets… none of us are.  If you run, on your own and without medication, who knows what could happen?" 

"Which is why we want you to come with us to Seattle.  I know some people.  We could hook you up across the border." 

Cyd seemed to think this through as Max and Logan waited for her response.  She then nodded her assent, "Okay."  She looked at Max and asked, "We leave at twenty-two hundred right?" 

Max nodded, "Yes.  You can rest till then."  She had noticed that Cyd's hands were still a bit shaky for being out of the Manticore medicine for nine months.  As Cyd stood up, Max held her hand out to stop her, "There's some tryptophan pills on the dresser.  I left them for you… just in case."

----------------------

Author's Notes: *AVELYN  Hmmm… the lie was resolved in Episode 1.  If I'm not mistaken, chapter 4.  The realization of the cure is coming soon.     *MARGARET - you rock for simply reviewing ! J      *DARKONE - as I told Avelyn, it'll come soon.  Don't worry     *JOJO - Once again, I had to read my fic in order to understand what scene you were talking about.  I truly never re-read it once it's written.   *GOZAR - Still liking you for reviewing.  *ALBAFAN2 - Kristy'll have my head for those cliffhangers! J    *POETRY23 - Thanks for reading and letting me know that you read this fic.   *A FAN - Thanks so much for giving me feedback even when ff.net was not functioning.  *SQUEAKZ - I can't wait for Episode 3! :)  *DMB - thanks for taking the time to review.  I hope you continue reading!  THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE


	15. Just When Everything Is Going As Planned

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

************

EPISODE 2 CHAPTER 7: JUST WHEN EVERYTHING IS GOING AS PLANNED

As soon as Max, Logan and Cyd had finished with dinner, Cyd was put to bed by Max due to the minimal seizures she had been having as an after effect of being out of medicine for nine months.

Frank knocked on the back door of the cabin.  Logan, who was in the living room scribbling some things in his notebook, went to answer the door.  Frank immediately headed inside the room and closed the door, much to Logan's bewilderment.  

He was just about to ask Frank what the matter was when the latter, still out of breath, spoke, "The kid… she was seen headed this way … man came into town… people looking all over… have you seen her?"  At Logan's cautious look, Frank said urgently, "If you have… got to hide her… got to leave… they'll kill her…"

Max, who heard the door, went into the kitchen to see who the person may be.  It might have been Zane or Jondy.  When she saw Frank speaking with Logan, she hurriedly went over and asked, "What's wrong?"

Logan turned and looked at Max intently, "Is everything in the car?" Max nodded, walking nearer Logan.  "Get Cyd, get your things, we're leaving."  Max's eyes conveyed her understanding as she rushed into the bedroom to get Cyd out of there.  Logan took his bags and carried them to the car as Cyd walked into the car bringing Max's things.  Frank was helping clean out the cabin for anything that may indicate that there was someone else in it besides him when the people arrive.  Logan started the car as Cyd slid in the back when Max came and sat in the passenger seat beside Logan.  

Hurriedly, they drove out of the cabin, when Max remembered something.  She turned and looked at Logan in alarm and said, "Zane and Jondy!  They don't know."

Logan was looking grimly at the road in front of him and said, "We've got to meet them, but the rendezvous point will have to change."

Max nodded, "Drop me off and I'll go warn them…  They'll be searching all the cabins by the lake…"

"Their bikes will attract attention, Max… maybe even bring those people after us."

Max nodded and Logan made a stop right at the turn towards Sandeman's ranch cabin.  Before Max got out, Logan seized her hand and looked at her.  Before he could even say anything she said, "I know.  Be Careful.  Have I ever been otherwise?"  She got out of the car and ran into the woods towards Zane and Jondy.  Logan drove off, looking at Cyd in the rearview mirror and seeing the shaking child pop some pills into her mouth in the back of his car.  

Meanwhile, Max went through the forest using her heightened senses.  She could feel the earth under her vibrating as a mass of people ran through the trees and ranchland surrounding the lake.  She could almost feel them like horses' hooves as they ran.  She had to get back to Zane and Jondy inside the ranch house.  She was nearing the house when a hand closed over her mouth.  She struggled, but she could not get away, suddenly, Jondy was in front of Max signaling her to be quiet.  Max immediately stopped struggling and Zane let go of her.  

People carrying torches, flashlights and baseball bats went through the woods looking for Cyd. They knew that the ranch-house was empty - it has been for years - which is exactly the reason why they went there right after Frank, who had stayed in his cabin, told them that he had not seen any girl within the vicinity of his property.  Frank had also told them that he signal with his gun if and when he saw the girl so as to inform the search party made up of the local townspeople to come and get her off his property.  Since Frank Forseblad was well liked by most people in their area, no one questioned his integrity.  

The people continued to search for Cyd, some entering the house, probably to check for any sign that the child passed through that part of town, looking for any indication of where she might have headed.

Max, Zane and Jondy were all perched on the large branches on three trees standing side by side.  They waited for the people to clear the area surrounding the ranch house.  As soon as the people took off in another direction, they jumped to the ground with Jondy signaling where they should head next.  

Near Frank's cabin, under some branches meant for burning lay the bikes of Jondy and Zane.  The two carried these through the trees and went for the road, careful not to turn on the engine lest the search party volunteers were still lurking about.  Once they had walked the bikes to the highway, Max rode with Jondy as they headed for the new rendezvous point.

Meanwhile, Logan had kept driving the Aztec towards the rendezvous point. He had noticed how Cyd's seizures were worsening as the pill container dropped from her hands.  He stopped the car, went into the back and got a syringe and another small bottle of liquid tryptophan. He pushed the driver's seat against the wheel and then went on to apply the medication to Cyd's system.  He observed as the medication took effect.  After one minute, he noticed a highway patrol coming towards them.  Logan immediately brought back the seat to its original position, sat behind the wheel and started the engine.  He started driving away then heard the police siren behind him.  Looking grimly at the rearview mirror, he saw a police officer get out of the vehicle and come near his side of the car.  He knocked on Logan's window.

The lanky police officer asked, "Any problems here?"

Logan smiled a tense smile and said, "No. No problem at all.  I just wanted to enjoy the night air."

"Mmm…" the cop took his flashlight and used it against Logan's face.  Logan squinted at the light.  "You traveling alone?"  Logan shrugged and finally the flashlight caught the army boots then the army pants and fashed through the face of Cyd.  "Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

"Look, it's not what you think…"

"Step out of the car, sir."

Logan pursed his lips together.  "Really, it's not -" He used his hands to get his sector pass from his breast pocket when the policeman, took out his gun, backed off and pointed it at him.

The police officer shouted, repeating himself, "Keep your hands right where I could see them and step out of the car!"

Logan placed his hands on the steering wheel holding onto his checkpoint passes.  He slowly opened the door and was about to step out of the Aztec when Zane's bike ran straight onto the road and stopped dead right in front of the cop, who turned towards the bike in shock.  Zane punched the police officer as Logan looked on, his mouth gaping open at what Zane just did.  He did not know whether to thank the guy or not as he wondered whether this was a normal act of greeting for Zane.  

When he found his voice, all Logan could do was shake his head in wonder and amazement as well as try to keep himself from smiling, "You sure have a way with first impressions."  At that, Jondy's bike came to stop.  A few seconds after, Max got off the back.

Max smiled at Logan and teased him, "You sure know how to keep yourself busy."  She looked at the policeman on the ground as Zane carried the unconscious officer to the bushes at the side of the road, while Jondy drove the police pickup and tried to hide it behind the bushes.  Max asked Logan, "You okay?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, but we gotta get Cyd out of here fast."

Max nodded and went towards the passenger seat.  She entered the Aztec and sat beside Logan.  She looked at Cyd's sleeping form and then back at Zane and Jondy.  Zane bent to poke his head at Logan's window.  "We can't go to Seattle on convoy."  He looked from Logan to Max.

Logan said, "I know, which is why I am furnishing you and Jondy with your own sector passes a few miles from Seattle," as he took something from the glove compartment and Max had to back away a little to make sure no part of her exposed skin would touch his face. "Here you go.  My address and number, just in case."  He handed them to Zane.

Jondy peered through Max's side of the car to tell Logan, "Thanks, Logan.  You got -"

Logan smiled, "No problem. Meet you there at 5 am."

Zane smiled his thank you and said, "You will."  He looked at Max and said to her, "Hang in there, little sis."

Max smiled and replied, "You too… both of you."

Jondy poked her head again, "The kid… she looks like -"

Max cut in, "I know," she looked intently into Jondy's eyes, "I'll tell you about it once we're in Seattle."

Jondy smiled, "This can wait."

With that, Logan said his goodbyes and drove off followed by Zane and Jondy.  Each driving as though they did not know the other.  Knowing the exhilaration Max feels when driving her Ninja, Logan let Zane and Jondy go ahead and they saluted their thanks at that.  Max and Logan looked at each other and smiled before Logan turned his eyes back onto the road as Max checked once again on Cyd.

-------------------

Author's Notes:  *POETRY23 – I don't think this story will end soon, but the Episode will soon come to a conclusion and then you'd have to wait for the next episode.  *DARK PHANTON – Thanks so much.  If you refer to the other chapters, I have some sort of a schedule regarding posting so that people don't get tired of waiting.  I read some fics and I also hate not knowing when the next chapters will come.  *TO THE ONE WHO DID NOT LEAVE HIS/HER NAME – Thanks for taking the time to read and review.  *JHONDY – Yep! Cure is coming soon.  *JOJO – the confusion you give me is a good one coz it makes me go back to the story. J  At the same time, iyou have a way of letting me know what I did good and what you want out of the story.  It guides me in writing the next chapters.  *MARGARET – thanks again.  *DARKONE – I like Cyd too.  *VANESSA – Thanks for taking the time out of your busy schedule to write me a review.  As mentioned, the virus cure is coming soon.  *DARCYBABE – It's always great to know that someone is reading the fic.  *SQUEAKZ – what else can I say, but thanks?!  Thanks for reviewing and reading everyone!

I thought I posted this yesterday.  Turns out that I didn't, so here it is.


	16. Pit Stop

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

************

**EP2 CHAPTER 8:  PIT STOP**

A few miles away from Seattle, Logan's phone rang.  He took his phone from his breast pocket and asked Max, "Can you -?"

Max took his phone and their gloved hands touched a second too long before Max answered the phone.  "Alec? Why the hell are you-"

Alec smiled his usual self-assured smiles, " – calling Logan?"  Inside Logan's car, Max had a stunned albeit irritated look across her face.  Logan looked at her for a second as Max shot him a deadly look before turning back on the road. "Just wanted him to know I'm at the rendezvous point.  Will wait for you guys here -"

"Don't bother."

"-with the papers for your brother, sister, and the kid."

Max looked incredulously at Logan, "You had him-?"

Logan turned to max and tried to look innocent since he knew that despite the lie and everything that Alec had been doing for Max, there are just some things that'll never change. And that, for Max, includes Alec being his usual smart aleck self, which means that he gets on Max's nerve.  "Hey! I had to get someone who knew the score, knew how we work, will be at the meet, and not turn the transgenics we're bringing in."

Max opened her mouth to say, "you could have -"

Logan looked pointedly at Max, "Max."

Max glared at Logan and then went back to talk to Alec, "We'll be there in 20."  She closed the phone and cut off whatever smart comment Alec was bound make.

RENDEZVOUS POINT             

Logan and Max simultaneously got out of the Aztec.  Alec walked over from his bike to give Logan the sector passes. "Thanks."

"No problem man."  He went straight for the back of the Aztec, "Where's the kid?" 

Max stopped him midway, "She's sleeping."  As she shot him a look that had him smiling sarcastically at Max, getting Max irritated at him. 

"Don't worry Max. I can always use my eyes," He said flippantly.  Using his genetically enhanced eyesight, Alec could see Cyd's sleeping form, "Looks like an X9, alright."  He looked at Max, "What? You couldn't just leave her alone some happily married couple?"

Max glared at him, "The whole town was chasing after her."

That shut Alec up, "Oh."

Just then, Jhondy arrived. "Hey," she said as she took her glasses off.  "Zane here yet?"

Alec took one look and said, "Whoa, sister!"

Max hit him at the ribs with her elbow, which had him bellowing down in pain, before sidestepping to go to Jhondy.  Jhondy took one look at him and asked, "Ben?"  She ran up to Alec when Max shot up her hand to stop Jhondy.

"No!  Jhondy, meet Alec – as in smart Alec."

"But he looks just -" Jhondy said in confusion.  Max shook her head.

Alec walked towards them as he said, "Okay.  I get it you're one of the original escapees."  He gave his boyish smile and said, "Nice to meet you," as he reached out his hand.  Jhondy, still confused by the whole ordeal took Alec's hand and shook it as she raked her eyes all over Alec trying to convince herself it's not Ben.

Logan broke the silence as he walked up and said, "Okay.  Here's you sector pass – complete with picture."

That drew Jhondy's attention to Logan.  Max smiled at Logan gratefully for delaying the inevitable explanation she has yet to give to her sister… and brother once he – Just then Zane arrived in his bike.  

"Glad to be invited for the party," he said cheerfully.  Upon seeing Alec, Zane nearly ran over to him as he said, "Ben!"

Max, Logan, and Alec shouted a resounding, "NO!" this time.  

This confused Zane and stopped him dead on his tracks. "Okay."

"Hey man, I'm Alec… and you're on of the escapees just like Jhondy here."  Again he offered his hand and Zane took it.

"Zane."  He looked at Alec and said, "You look just like-"

Alec nodded, "Ben.  I know.  What can I say?  Manticore loved our DNA too much that they decided to create more of us."  Alec held out his hand, "…that'll be X5-493."

Zane confusedly said, "Oh."

Max seized the moment, "We gotta go.  Sunrise is coming soon.  We can't be prowling about." At that, they all said their goodbyes as Alec walked Logan towards the Aztec. 

He spoke to Logan silently, not oblivious to the fact that no matter what he tells Logan, the others can hear him.  "Listen, Logan.  About this thing between me and Max -"

"I got it Alec."

"Yeah I know.  I just wanted to -"

"I don't approve of what you did, but I've thought about it.  Confidence is something that's hard to gain.  I should know."

"Thanks, man."  With that, Alec rode with Jhondy and Zane towards Seattle.  Max and Logan would soon follow them.  

Logan looked over his shoulders at Cyd's sleeping form and then turned towards Max, "I guess she doesn't have shark DNA, huh?"  

Max looked at Cyd and then at Logan, as she smiled, "No. Guess not."  She took the opportunity once again, "Listen Logan -"

But Logan stopped her before she could even say anything else as he looked intensely into her eyes.  "She can stay with me, Max.  Heck, they can all stay with me.  I fixed up two rooms in the basement that functions as a guest room a couple of weeks ago.  Jhondy and Cyd can each have a room or share on and Zane can stay in the basement library or the extra room if the the two err… ladies decides to share."  Max looked at Logan her face a mask, but Logan knew that she wasn't angry.  If anything, Max was trying to control her emotions.  He brought up his hand to the side of her face and cradled it as he said, "Max.  They're your family… and I'm only glad that they do not have Alec's attitude.  I was beginning to think that Manticore had a special DNA that made you all smart asses – giving Alec the worse of it."  

That elicited a smile from Max.  She looked intensely at Logan, trying to convey her emotions as Logan's face drew closer to hers.  They were mesmerized by each other as they drew closer and closer together, their lips and noses almost touching, each one breathing the against the other.

"Hey."  

It was like a cold ice bucket was dropped on Max and Logan as they immediately let go of the other and drew against the car doors – Logan holding onto the steering wheel as Max held onto the car seat.  They both took in deep breaths.

"Sorry.  Didn't mean to interrupt."  Cyd who had witnessed - and possibly saved Logan from the inevitable virus infection – was staring at the Aztec's ceiling and trying to cover her embarrassment at what she had just witnessed.

"No problem."  Was Max's immediate response.  "We better go."

Logan stared onto the road in front of them and said, "Right."

JOSHUA'S PLACE 

After spending the whole morning sleeping off the events of the previous night, Logan started going through his Eyes Only informant net.  He had just prepared a big brunch for his guests when an up and about Max sneaked up on him, her gloved right hand resting beside his, making him lift it and almost touching Max accidentally, causing Max to use her reflexes to back away from him.  

Max quipped, "You shouldn't keep your catburglar in if you're afraid of your own shadow."

Logan looked menacingly at Max before smiling, "I guess not."  He indicated the kitchen with his eyes, "There's breakfast there."

"Had one?"

Logan stood up from his chair, "I was waiting for you."  He followed Max as she went into the kitchen – dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt and the inevitable gloves.  He looked at himself and smiled – except for the styles of their clothing and the colors – his being bigger and more masculine while hers have her more feminine shape in them – they were dressed in exactly the same way.

They shared breakfast silently as Logan thought about the changes in his relationship with Max.  Normally, Max would have breezed on out of the Aztec, the cabin, the hosue, anywhere where he was at the few incidences that they nearly touched.  However, ever sicne she had told the truth to Logan.  She seemd more accepting of the situation – not the virus -, but the fact that they can live through it.  Maybe finding Sandeman's notes are going to help…

Trapped in the same thoughts herself, Max thought that Sandeman's files had better give them something.  She didn't know what she would do otherwise.  She can't hang around Logan this way.  She may just finish what Manticore started with the virus… but she also can't stay away from him.  A determined look came across Max's face.  And then there's Zane and Jhondy.  They have to be told.  Today.

Logan knew upon seeing grim determination across Max's face that she was thinking about how she needed to tell her siblings about Tinga and Ben, "I can keep Cyd company as you tell them."  

Max turned to Logan, drank her glass of milk, before saying, "If Cyd could make herself read some book or something.  I want you there when I tell them.  Logan reached over and covered Max's gloved hands with his own gloved ones.

Later that day, Max proceeded to tell Zane and Jhondy about Tinga and Ben… and everything to do with their known transgenic siblings as Logan listened to Max's account of Ben and held her hands when she had finished her tale, while her two siblings embraced her.

SPACE NEEDLE 

Max sat on the needle as she stared out onto the sky.  She thought, "I used to sit here wanting to be one of those ordinary people below.  But there's a new mission now.  Have my sister here and my brother.  Then, there's this little girl ho could have been the daughter of my sister… only she's not exactly her daughter… could have been our sister too.  Went out to look for my past and instead I found the future… not exactly a cut and dried mission, but something… guess we all make do with bits of information and go on from there."

-------------

Author's Notes:  *PAGE – sorry for not being able to do this, but I am extremely grateful for your beta!   *CHRISTY – here it is. :D   *RAJANA - There are problems regarding the review part of this website so it's either you email me at drey_c21@yahoo.com or you review at ff.net. Thanks so much for the review!   *AVELYN LAUREN - Cyd's seizure is worse than normal since she's been out of tryptophan since Manticore was taken down by Max. They have better treatment, which lasts longer than the tryptophan would let them stay out of seizure, but then it has been almost, if not, a year since she's had it.   *SILVERSTAR27 - please be patient since this is a serial story. you will enjoy the next episode, promise. the moment we've all been waiting for. :D   *JOJO - Zane does make up for comic relief, but he's also still a brother to Max.   *POETRY23 - Cyd hasn't done much yet, really, but we may see her in action in later episodes.   *MARGARET - you have been a very faithful reader and reviewer. Thank you so much   *DARKONE – I like that it's not yet ending anytime soon, either. But this'll be a long fic, that's for sure. :D   *GOZAR - I know what you mean that's why I try to update it as soon as I can. however, I need my breaks too. :D   *ZAZ - you know that this'll be one whole season. So that's where it's headed --- one season so far. As for the other details, you get the gist of it as being the virus gets cured while they look for Sandeman... of course they don't always look for Sandeman :D 

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! THE NEXT EPISODE WILL BE UP AFTER 2 WEEKS (MAX AND LOGAN WILL FINALLY TOUCH!). AUGUST 2, 2002 AT THE LATEST, IF I CAN HELP IT. 


	17. EP 3 Got The Shakes

Disclaimer:  see chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **EPISODE 3: GOT THE SHAKES? **~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**EP3 CHAPTER 1: RUNNING DRY**

TERMINAL CITY 

Max was looking at the computer screen set up at Terminal City, talking to Logan, "…tryptophan's out these days.  We're doing our part to hook up some in the black market.  Good thing we don't all decide when to run low.  This keeps up, though -"

Logan grimaced, "- It's not gonna happen.  I've been trying to look for the cause of the problem. I'll inform you as soon as the informant net comes up with anything. I even got Sebastian working on it."

Max nodded, "Yeah, well.  He's the first one to notice.  Since it's treated as a food supplement, corrupt officials do not pay attention.  Who needs to spend time on those when people are out of cash, that sorta thing."

Logan looked at Max through the web cam, "We'll beat this."  He looked longingly at Max as he reached out to hold the side of his monitor as if that would bring him closer to Max.  Max looked longingly at Logan too.

Alec shouted, "Max!  Gem's seizing.  I'm out of tryptophan!"  the whole room seemed to be filled with people without tryptophan.

Max turned and then looked back at Logan.  She hurriedly said,  "I gotta go." She switched off the monitor and camera, reaching into her pocket for her stash of tryptophan.  She ran towards Alec and Gem, who was lying down on an old and beaten up couch having a grand mal seizure.  Max turned the bottle and helped Gem swallow the tryptophan.  She murmured, "It's gonna be okay.  Just get some rest."  She continued cradling Gem as Alec, with one last glance, walked to help Mole.

LATER 

Mole shook his head and looked from Max, Alec, the Cat woman, Luke, Joshua, Arctic Guy, Dix, Dalton and a few other other X-series in the Head Quarters, "There has to be a conspiracy!  Those humans know!  They know we need it - the X-series at least and that's why they're keeping it.  Shipping it off to other countries or simply stopping the shipment to Seattle.  They agreed to let us stay here in order to leave us to die!"

Max challenged Mole, "We don't know that!  They may have left us here to die, but we do not know if they are deliberately trying to keep tryptophan from the US market.  We have some enemies, Luke, but not all of them are our enemies.  We must all remember that Manticore was a covert operation.  Do you honestly think that those sector police out there know we need it?"  Every one around the table suddenly started talking.

Mole slammed his fist on the table and everyone stopped, "Then where the hell is the tryptophan?  It used to be available in the black market at the right price."  He looked pointedly at Max.  Max knew he was right, tryptophan has been missing and someone's responsible for it because they know about the seizures.

Mole looked at each and every one of them, "I don't know about you.  Honestly, this doesn't affect you directly.  It's the X-series who needs it.  X-series like you."  He looked pointedly at Max, "Just because you can cruise around Seattle for the pill doesn't mean everyone else can."  He stepped closer to her and said bitingly, "Maybe you should check where your loyalties lie."  With that he walked and left the group.  The other people started talking and left murmuring about the theory that Mole had proposed.

Max walked towards the place where Joshua had painted the flag and sat down, frustrated at what had just happened.  White had something to do with this, of that she was sure.  But she didn't know what exactly White was doing.  But she was going to find out.

UNKNOWN LOCATION 

Otto looked into the monitor. Ames was right.  The surveillance they did on the black market indicated the increased transaction on tryptophan. This started about twelve months back… Twelve months… it has been twelve months since Eyes Only broadcasted about a special project called Manticore… since they had been assigned to clean up Manticore's mess.  

As Otto looked at the data on his monitor, he could not help but wonder how Ames had been able to get this information.  The files they were able to gather from Manticore were hardly any help.  Most of them were turned to ashes by the time the firemen were able to reach the facility.  The ones that were left only gave the general information on genetic engineering.

Just then, White entered into the office and stood in front of Otto, leaning his right arm against the cubicle seperator.  He looked sideways at Otto and asked, "Are the tryptophan shipments moving as scheduled?"

Otto looked up at his boss and said, "We've already shifted the shipment area.  The nearest that the transgenics can get hold of the supplements would be if they drove out all the way to San Francisco."

White gave another smirk, " - which if they do, the Sector Police would gun them down and this ceasefire will break.  Good work, Otto.  Are the teams dispatched within the area?"

"I already have three teams manning sector exits."

"In Terminal City?"

"I don't think we should worry-"

White turned to face Otto, "You don't get paid to think!  You get paid to follow orders.  Anything more than that, you're dead!"

Appalled by White's reaction, Otto's eyebrows met in confusion, "But, sir! I thought that the NSA -"

"The NSA had long been trying to cut off our department ever since my testimony!"

"Then why-"

"You are not paid to ask questions, Otto.  You are paid to get me answers!  Now I want those teams around Terminal City and I want them now!"  With that, White took off as abruptly as he had come.

Otto sat on his chair dumbfounded at this revelation from Agent White.  He knew that their department had been on a shaky road ever since Agent White revealed the presence of transgenics in that senate hearing, what he didn't know was that the NSA was slowly cutting them off.  From the way that they were being run though, it seemed that more money was pouring in for the capture of the transgenics.

SEATTLE STREETS 

Max drove her Ninja around the city streets glad for the darkness surrounding her as well as the night's wind whipping against her face.  Three days had gone by since the meeting with Mole and the rest of the Terminal City gang.  Three days… those three days when more and more X-series were having seizures and tryptophan was priced much higher as well as very hard to find on the black market.  As much as she had tried to look into White's movements, Max could not find the connection between White and the scarcity of tryptophan.  To be honest, she did not even know if there was a connection.  But the transgenics were becoming restless… and they needed to see something was being done about it.  

Just then, Max's phone rang and she picked it up as she was driving, "Yeah?"

"I need you to come over.  I've picked up something on tryptophan."

"On my way."  Max immediately brought her speeding baby to a screeching halt and turned her bike to go to Logan's.

------------------------------

Author's Notes:  As promised, here's the start of episode 3.  I'll be quiet busy for some time coz I'm doing a certain project with other writers.  I can't promise to update it everyday this time, but I'll update as soon as I complete the succeeding chapters.  Thanks for your patience.  To clarify, I promised Max and Logan will touch in this EPISODE, not this chapter.  MAX AND LOGAN WILL TOUCH IN THIS EPISODE.  But please be aptient coz they can't just touch for the heck of it.  Let the story flow.

Thanks to PAIGE for the beta and the title of this chapter.  Please take note that in the succeeding chapters, Jondy's name is spelled without the "h"

*JOE   thanks for pointing out the spelling of Jondy's name.  I asked some people about this, but they said that I can use either since it was never really mentioned in Dark Angel what the true spelling of Jondy's name is.     *  NATTERS  thanks for pointing out my mistake.  Really appreciate it and thanks for reading. Hope you have the patience to read this through till the last episode.  *POETRY23  thanks .  *GREYSTREET  I'm loving the shippiness too.   *KRISTI  it's August 2!   *JHONDY  thanks for the review.   *AVELYN LAUREN  a friend pointed out to me what you had mentioned.  He said that for some reason, everytime there's a romance, people get interrupted! LOL!   *SILVERSTAR27  here's more.   *MARGARET here's the ep.   *CHRISTY  I can't finish the fic yet coz it'll run 21 episodes if I have my way.   *CHIANCAT87  thanks   *JOJO  About Alec, I'll try to change it when I have more time.   *SQUEAKZ  no this episode is not the final one.  THE ONE WITH NO NAME  thanks for reviewing.

Again, thanks for reviewing everyone!


	18. Shakin' Loose

Disclaimer: same old same old.

A/N:  I didn't have this beta-ed so please bear with me.

************

**EP3 CHAPTER2: SHAKIN' LOOSE**

JOSHUA'S PLACE 

Max entered Joshua's house unnoticed, "Got here soon as I can. Who's taking a case on tryptophan now?"

Logan dodged the question and instead turned from his computers to look at Max. "Hey."  Max smiled her greeting, but Logan noticed something was worrying her.  Her face did not indicate anything nor her greeting, but something was amiss.  Her bad-assed attitude seems to have taken a background role.  He can't exactly pinpoint it, but something was definitely troubling Max.  He took note on drawing it out of her later.  He knew how anxious Max is about this.  

He motioned to his monitor, "This has been sent to me by Sebastian."  Max walked over to stand behind Logan and looked at his computer screen. Pointing at the highlighted lines on the data, "See here, these shipments have been re-routed from Vancouver.  Normally, those shipments would have to enter Seattle in order to be distributed to the rest of the country.  Bet they are being transferred straight to San Francisco.  The ones that the local companies produce in the Midwest are likewise prevented from entering Seattle.  Trucks have been torched, robbed and drivers have been killed along highways.  Seems pretty clear that someone's preventing those shipments from entering the city.  Someone with enough influence that even the media are not reporting these so-called 'accidents'."  Pointing on another screen, Logan continued, "The shipment from Vancouver is the nearest one you can tap for tryptophan.  The transfer occurs within three days.  If you can hold up until then, maybe we can get lucky with this one."

Max knew that Logan referred mostly to the transgenics.  If they can hold up… Terminal City has run out of tryptophan and while they need it, there are others who may still have some for emergency purposes.  Three days… a lot can happen in three days.  She just hopes that there wouldn't be more of them having the seizures.  With the Manticore medicine waning after six months, who knows who could experience those seizures now without the benefit of those medicines? And the crew is getting restless.

Thinking about all these, Max was not able to respond quickly to Logan's revelation.  He seemed to be looking at her intently… waiting for any reaction from her.  Abruptly, she said, "I'll give the crew a heads up.  They gotta know who's swinging this."  With that, she walked towards the door to leave.

"Wait!"

Max stopped and turned to see that Logan had stood and followed her.  "Can you drop the dime on those shipments for me?  The cargo's dump?"

Logan turned his head from side to side indicating that he doesn't have a clue on those thigns as of the moment. "We'll figure something out."  Max again turned to leave. "Max."

Max sighed and turned to Logan.  "What, Logan?"

"Sit down."

Logan's mild tone made Max do exactly as she was asked. Logan went to sit on the table as max sat down on the couch.  He took Max's gloved hands into his own gloved-covered ones and looked intently on Max.  "Bad day?"  It was more a statement than a question.

"Some dirt chute want to rying to get a pass at me this morning while crew want wanna get ghetto with the law."  Logan nodded, letting Max feel the companionable silence they shared.  "They're getting restless.  We're out of tryptophan… they think that everyone's responsible for it.  They're ready to fight, Logan, but it's a fight I don't think we could win.  Not like this. Not if we want to live in this society."

Logan gripped Max's hands hard.  "Then we'll just have to do everything we can to prevent it, won't we?"  He smiled, which made Max smile likewise.  "I don't have any leads yet, but the informant net will get back to me by tomorrow night.  We can do this, Max.  With your cat-burglary skills running in the family and the right satellite and database connections, we can get that shipment before all these gets any worse."

Max smiled thankfully at Logan as she bent her head to stare at the floor.  She closed her eyes for a second as he willed for this to work out.  They needed the tryptophan shipment fast.  She doesn't know how long she could hold up Luke and the other transgenics from going into a fight against the Seattle police. "Thanks."  She murmured.

Just then Cyd, came from the basement.  "Logan, I've set up another Work station for the computer just as you taught me."

Max looked up at Cyd, "Hey, Cyd."  She smiled.

Cyd smiled back, "Hello, Max.  Logan has been giving me additional information on computers."

Max remembered that Cyd had informed them that she excelled in computers back at Manticore.  'I thought you only knew how to use computers?"

"Logan taught me how to set up one."

Max looked at Logan and smiled her thanks to him.  "What would you be doing with another work station?"

"He said I could help him locate information… if I wanted to."  Cyd decided to sit beside Max and Logan let go of Max's hands to hold only her right hand in his left.  "And then I use it to talk to Joshua.  Hey!  I saw you there.  You were talking to someone…"

Max looked inquiringly at Logan.  Logan smiled sheepishly and proceeded to explain, "When you helped Gem, Joshua turned on the computer to conference with me and she met Joshua."

Max turned towards Cyd, "Is that so?"

Cyd, "Am I supposed to be there?  I mean, all the Manticore people are there and I was wondering -"

Logan caught Cyd's attention, "Hey, sport!  Don't tell me that 2 weeks in my company and you want to drive out of here already?"  he smiled to reassure Cyd.

Cyd shook her head, "It's just that-"

Max decided to approach this on a lighter mood, "Hey.  Logan's not kicking you out yet, is he?  He does it and I'll kick his a-" Logan squeezed Max's hand to remind her of her language.  Cyd merely giggled at Max. "Don't you want to stay here anymore?"

Cyd looked at Max and then at Logan, trying to decide whether they really want to hear her answer or not.  Deciding to tell the truth she put on her brave face and said, "I want to stay here… I can do some work – with the computers and…"

Logan took Cyd's other hand, "Hey.  Is this what this computer thing is all about?  I'm not asking you to work, Cyd.  You can stay here as long as you like."  He looked at Max for confirmation.  "…that is, until you want to."

"Jhondy said it's not safe here."

Max swore under her breath.  What was Jhondy thinking?, she thought.  As her own voice in her head said, She's thinking of relaying information to ensure that a soldier knows the situation in-out. Max sighed, "Well, there are some bad people in here… people like those in Montana.  The place you saw?  That's Terminal City and yes, most transgenics in the city live there."  Max and Logan proceeded to explain the situation to Cyd.

"…So if you still like my company and don't hate my kind of music, you can go on and stay here.  But if you like the country, we can always find a way for you to live there."

Cyd seemed to think this through before answering, "I think I'd like to stay here – for now."

Max smiled, "Not that I wouldn't want you to, but… you may not get a chance to roam around and go to school like a normal kid for quite sometime while you're here.  Will you be okay in just staying at home the whole day?  I can take you out… or Cindy or Zane or Jhondy… but that would have to be at night."

Cyd seemed to take this in a flash, "Okay."  She looked at Max and hugged her.  then she went to Logan and then gave him a hug as well, "Thanks, Logan!"  She let go of a blushing Logan and asked, "Can I go hack with the computer downstairs now?"

Max and Logan laughed, "only if you don't tamper with files and just look.  Ask if you need anything."  At that, Cyd scooted off into the basement.

Max smiled as Cyd's form receded from her view, "Shouldn't she be in bed?"

Logan smiled at her.  "No harm in her trying what she's been used to doing most of her life, right?"  Max looked blankly at Logan, "She needs some form of 'normalcy'.  She's used to computers, keeps her on balance with these changes.  Why don't we let her do her stuff and she'll sleep when she needs to?  She may have shark DNA in her as well.  I know that you and Jhondy has, but I wasn't too sure about Tinga."  Logan held on tighter onto Max's hands as her eyes clouded over the mention of Tinga's name. Logan sat on one end of the couch and brought Max to lie against him.  Fully clothed and complete with gloves, he did not think that such an act would be harmful.  

When her back touched Logan's chest, Max tensed up and was about to stand when Logan's firm hand on her arm stopped her.  "Shh… It's okay. We're fully clothed… The virus won't work."  Max, because she wanted to and because she needed to be in Logan's arms, let herself half lie on Logan's chest as he held her hand and brushed his other hand on her hair.

-----------------

Author's Notes:  *CHIANCAT87  ummm… I don't really know how to write drama, but I'm glad you're liking it.  *MUDPIE, GREYSTREET, JADE, NIKKI, DARKONE, SQUEAKZ, EMMA, ICA, RAJANA here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long and tahnks for all the comments.  *ZAZ I know about being very busy – thus not being able to post soon. Hope you all forgive me.  *MARGARET I should be the 1 thanking you for reviewing!  *POETRY  glad to know you lasted till Aug.2 and I'm waiting for M/L to touch too!  *DARK PHANTON this will last till 21 eps, hopefully.  *JOJO we'll just have to wait on whyand how White got to know about the tryptophan dependency ;)  *KRISTI we'll just have to wait and see where this chapter will lead us ;)  *AVELYN LAUREN  thanks for the suggestions.  I may take up those in here or the next couple of episodes so don't be surprised.  *PAIGE  no problem about the beta.  Hope your computer problem gets fixed.

THANKS for reviewing y'all! Please be patient with the next chapters.


	19. Back To Reality

**EP3 CHAPTER 3: BACK TO REALITY**

JOSHUA'S PLACE 

Later, Jhondy and Zane entered the house silently and were soon faced with Max bolting from Logan's embrace as Logan continued to sleep.

Jhondy mused, "We always seem to be catching both of you at a bad time."  Max gave Jhondy a look, which made the latter notice that Logan was sleeping.  The three went into the kitchen and sat around the table.  Jhondy sat beside Max as Zane sat across from the two.

Zane looked at Max. "Listen, Max. Logan gave me the address on Zack a week ago and Jhondy and I were thinking of going over to check things out."  

At the look of defeat on Max's face, Jhondy closed her arm around Max's shoulders.  "Hey, baby sister, we're not bailing out on you.  We just have to make sure that Zack's okay. We gotta get to him before he's discovered… maybe even before he discovers who he really is."

"I know.  But you've only been here a couple of weeks and Logan's also trying to get in touch with the people who got Zack.  But you're right, you gotta go."  She looked apologetically from Jhondy to Zane, "I wish I could, but things here are pretty tense right now."

Zane reached over to hold Max's hands, "We know.  This problem on tryptophan ought to be resolved soon.  You have to be here and we're the only ones available to do this right now."

Jhondy quipped, "'Sides, we should put our newly acquired identities and checkpoint passes to good use!"  Max smiled at that.  "Hey, Max.  Been taking Cyd round the city these past weeks.  She gonna stay here?"

Max shrugged, "Said she wanted to.  I don't really know."

Zane butted in, "We all know what Zack has to say about that… about this."  The three laughed and then sobered up immediately after thinking of Zack.  "Seriously, an X9 from Tinga's DNA… It's almost as if she's Tinga."

Max's eyes hardened. "Tinga's dead."

Zane and Jhondy looked at each other before look at Max.  Max had explained about Tinga and Zack's situation 2 weeks ago.  The siblings shared the hatred they felt against Manticore and what it has done to them, but they could never take away the bitterness in Max's eyes and voice whenever Tinga's name is mentioned. They had not been there to see Tinga as Max had… which is the one reason their hatred against Manticore could never equal Max's.  

It was Jhondy who broke the steely silence around them. "Cyd's alive.  And I guess we should just let her choose, despite being so young."

Max's features softened, "Logan already has some people willing to take her in in the country, but she just told us she likes it here."

Zane nodded, "Then she should stay here… at least until she decides otherwise.  Is Logan okay with this?"

Max smiled at her brother's question.  Considering that Logan has always put up with her family even when he was still living in Fogle Towers and how he was kind enough to put up Zane and Jhondy in this house until the two were supplied with their fake identities, she mused at her brother's question.  She threw it back at him, "Do you think, Zane?"

Zane reached the same conclusion on his absurd question the same time as Jhondy.  He stood up and reached over to ruffle Max's hair, "Got me there, baby sis." 

Max looked up, smiling, "Did you tell Normal?" Zane and Jhondy got their jobs at Jam Pony, probably because the guilt of having judged the transgenics was still eating up Normal. "When are you leaving?"

Jhondy nodded and replied, "Tomorrow's not soon enough."  She had just about the same amount of patience as Max.

"But the checkpoint -" Zane reached from inside his jacket to produce two sector and checkpoint passes as he looked teasingly at Max. 

"Should have known I'd have some competition with the trade with you two around here."

Jhondy, "It was left lying on the desk in the station, what was I supposed to do?  Decline an invitation?"  They all laughed.

NEXT DAY 

Logan woke up to the smell of Bacon and eggs in the air.  It made him think of the few times he had breakfast with Max in this house as he took as shower, dressed up and went into the kitchen, where he found Cyd.  His smile disappeared, having been thinking of Max actually cooking anything, though she had tried it a couple of times under his guidance in the past two weeks.

He decided to greet Cyd, "Morning."

Cyd took the biscuits from the oven and brought it towards the table.  "Morning, Logan.  Max said you'd like bacon and eggs so Jhondy cooked some up for breakfast before they left."

That produced a frown on Logan's face, "Left?"

Cyd then went into the fridge to get the orange juice and milk cartons and placed it on the table, "Uh uh.  Didn't they tell you?  They said they were going to look for someone named Zack." Then talking more to herself than Logan, "I'm sure I've heard about him before…"

Logan took some glasses and sat opposite Cyd, "Max with them?"

Cyd shook her head as she placed some biscuits on her plate and before giving the Logan some.  "She left with Zane and Jhondy for Terminal City."  She got some bacon and eggs and passed it to Logan, "Do you think could go there anytime soon?  I'd ask Max, but she seems straight up on not wanting me anywhere near it… Jhondy promised to take me, but she said she's do so after they come back… which would be such a long time!"

Logan smiled at the child.  "I'm sure you mean well about going over to Terminal City and meeting everybody.  And I'm sure that Jhondy would take you there when they get back.  So why don't we wait for her to take you.  See, Max would want to take you there, but she's busy and all so… we just have to wait when she has the extra hands of Zane and Jhondy, right?"

Cyd seemed to think this through before saying, "Okay." The two resumed their breakfast as they chatted about the Internet and what Cyd was able to find the night before.

TERMINAL CITY 

Max was in a meeting with Mole, Luke, Alec, the Cat woman, Mole, Joshua, Arctic Guy, Dix, Dalton, Gem and a few other X-series/  "Logan's found something.  All shipments and deliveries of tryptophan are being diverted to other parts of the country but for Seattle.  But we shouldn't worry.  There's a shipment within two days from Vancouver to San Francisco.  We can divert it before it reaches San Francisco."  Murmurs of approval go around the group.  "It appears that this was under the work of the Familiars, the breeding cult I had informed you about. But we shouldn't act harshly nor rashly.  Logan's trying his best to do what he can to find out about this.  And if anyone can find out, it's Logan."

Mole challenged Max once more, "What about Cyd?  She's staying with him while he goes off to look into this matter?  Isn't this more dangerous for her?  What if people decide to break inside the house while he's away?"

Max sighed, "Cyd can take care of herself."

Mole smirked, " And you were the one who said we don't need that kind of attention?"

This irked Max, "Cyd can take care of herself and she can no more be placed in danger here than at Joshua's old place.  Logan knows what he's doing and he would not put Cyd in any position nor would he place her under any kind of situation that would mean her exposure.  Most of us here are grown ups.  Cyd is just a child and she needs to live it as normally as she can."

Mole smiled menacingly, "So we're back to this obsession to being normal are we?  Is that why you spend so much time with a cripple?"

That got under Max's skin.  She wanted to pounce on Mole for his comment.  But it was Alec who stopped her with his hand, which shot out as soon as Mole mentioned the word normal.  "Hey, hey.  Let's not get heated up here.  Mole, my man, Max is not digging.  Look.  Logan's helping us out here.  If it weren't for the man, we'd have been under siege by now.  Give him a break, eh?  We're not perfect after all." Alec said sarcastically under his breath, "God knows."  He then coughed to cover up his side comment.  Surrounded by Manticore folks, muttering under his breath is as good as saying it flat-out on the nomlies' faces. "Uh… this meeting is over, I get it?"

With that, the transgenics dispersed with Max still fuming at what Mole had said.  Alec looked at her and said, "Don't try and make them all see Logan as you do.  God knows I admire the man, but not everyone out here knows him as you do.  They know normal people as those outside the barricade."  He motioned towards the fence area where the fence was located, "Logan will be accepted for his own merits.  But thrashing out your anger at comments made by Mole will only stop that process."

---------------

Author's Notes:

Sorry for taking so long.  I have had this chapter for weeks, but I have not been able to post it since I got busy with Virtual Season 3 and I got sick.  Since I'm rushing this, I will not be able to greet everyone.  However, I would like to thank everyone for your continued support.  I can now continue writing my fic since I don't have any pending things to do.  At the same time, it might not come as fast, though since I'm still recovering from my illness a few weeks ago.  Please bear with me and please review.  Thanks to Kristy and Poetry23 for the beta.  I hope that your pc works again Paige.  I'll see that I greet everyone in the next chapter.  Don't worry, I have nto abandoned my fic, btu I would like to see more reviews. J


	20. Red Alert

Disclaimer: Same as before. 

Author's Note: Don't forget to review.

*************

EP3 CHAPTER 4: RED ALERT 

VANCOUVER PORT 

Otto is talking over the phone with the shipping manager.  "You have to make sure to keep radio contact.  You'll be passing through several nautical miles from the Seattle port and we don't want anything happening to you as you do so… Yes… Yes, a man from our office will be waiting in San Francisco to ensure the safe transfer of the shipment… Good… We'll see you then."

He placed down the receiver and went through the files in the computer.  He had been accessing Ames' computer when he had received the call.  He knew Ames had information that no one else did… or information that are not government property.  He intended to find out.  They had been tasked to clean up the mess left by Manticore, but Ames knew much more than he was telling any of them… he even knew more than the bosses do.  With the government trying to cut their funds, he wondered how Ames was able to hire those men a few months back during the hostage situation. However, the man's computer was impossible to get into.  It was protected with a password, which would insert a virus into his system should the wrong one be entered three times.  

Otto sat back on his chair and stared into the ceiling.  He knew there was more to Agent White than what he was telling them.  He also knew he was obsessed with finding and killing all transgenics, but a particular one at that – this 452.

Just then, his cell phone rang to interrupt is thoughts.  "Agent White.  Yes.  Yes.  That will take aty least 48 hours, sir.  No.  Do we have clearing on this from the NSA? I understand.  Yes. Sir.  Right. Away."  Otto put the phone down, turned off his computer and left his office.

TERMINAL CITY 

Logan was in a conference with Max and the Terminal City crew.  "I'm sending you the route of the barge carrying the tryptophan shipment.  My informant told me that it would be leaving earlier than expected.  The shipment will cross Seattle 180 nautical miles from shore and will reach San Francisco by tomorrow at 4 am.  You will need to intercept the shipment at midnight."

Max spoke, "We don't have that kind of equipment, Logan."

"I'm uploading a satellite feed on a government 2 miles near the port.  Their surveillance shows that only five men are manning the perimeter.  You got to get these equipment within 5 hours or the change in guard shift increases the guards 3 times."

"Thanks."

"Yeah.  I need the team on comms for my satellite feedback on the barge.  We can't alert the San Francisco port on what's going on.  I have to get going and will get back to you in a while."  Logan disconnected his connection.

Max turned on the people. "Five up for the water ride. Stirctly volunteers coz the same heads will be on the op."

Alec stepped up, "I'm in."  He looked at the others and one by one, four other X-series stepped in including Dix and Dalton.

Max pushed the box containing comms against Alec's chest with one hand. "You the CO for this. Debrief them. Give Logan a heads up soon as you're ready."  

Alec bellowing a little on the impact of Max shoving the comm box to him. "Max Logan said 5. Hell, we can even take a coupla beers… this is X-series you're talking to."

Max shot Alec a killer smile and he smirked at having irritated her again.  He went on with his team, saying to Max as he passed by, "You a little more wind up we got ourselves a free clock."  Then he walked off whistling.

Just then a signal went off the computer.  A red button started flashing on the satellite feed Logan had given them of Terminal City to keep their surveillance at maximum.

Mole shouted as he opened some lockers and started throwing off guns towards the passing transgenics, "Red Alert!  Bring those kids down the gutters!  The rest go to your designations."

Max ran to look at the computer where Luke stared at the blinking red lights surrounding the Terminal City map except for the location of the City police, which did not indicate anyone from the police department went through the barricade.  Max was about to garb the comms, but stopped and braced herself.  She started shaking as she scrounged her pocket for something when Luke handed her a tryptophan pill.  She swallowed them immediately and waited a second for it to take effect, "Not now!" She turned and shouted to everyone grabbing for guns and readying themselves for a siege.  "Aiight!  Go on threes, the middle gets the comms.  Wait for my signal."  She grabbed a comm unit from the table and shouted at Luke, who wase in front of the computers, "Get Logan!  We need a feedback on here.  Number of men, arms… everything he has on this!  Get to me."  With that, Max went to outside the main headquarters of Terminal City.

Luke started connecting to Logan's, but he couldn't. He pounded his fist on the table "Damn!"  Just then another computer started connecting to his system.  The monitor showed Cyd on the other line.  Cyd looked at Luke and hurriedly said, "Government men just went through your perimeter."

Luke looked incredulously at the child wondering how she got the lead, but he could not afford to think about it now.  "Yeah got it, but we don't have aerial view Cyd.  Do you think you can give us a feed?  Been trying to connect through Logan -"

"He's on in on Alec and the team back at the port.  I'm sending you the feed."

Luke frowned at his monitor seeming to conk up.  "Better I connect you to Max.  Know how to guide he through this?  She needs the heads up on number of people, weapons, location."

"Sure thing.  Wait.  Let me hook up through my satellite feed and I can -" Cyd pressed the enter button on her keyboard as she used a Satellite's signal to contact Max and the Terminal City guarding their fort. " – Connect to Max."

Max asked confusedly upon hearing Cyd's voice, "Cyd?  That you?  Where's Logan?" 

"Later.  Three teams inside the perimeter Max, heavily armed.  There has got to be three groups of 50s from 3,6, and 9 o'clock.  Only 12's free due to police barricade.  Five barges 20 miles from shore are drifting on the waters."

Max was flustered at hearing Cyd's 6-year old voice telling her all this things.  She shook her head and tried to focus. "150 tops coming to us now?"

"They broke into 5 lines each.  The surveillance shows that the police do not know.  There someone I could contact to inform these guys?"

'Contact Detective Sung or Clemente."

Max signaled on Mole, Arctic and Joshua, "You heard her. We need ten tops on 3, 6 and nine. Mole you take the three. Arc, take 6 and Joshua your crew takes the nine.  The rest follow me, we need to get out and surround them from the back. Then ten needs to go take those barges off the coast.  We can't have them escaping on us." The groups dispersed as Mole, Arctic and Joshua led the other transgenics to prepare against White's men.

"Heads up, don't kill them, just maim so they can't shoot us."

Mole grunted, "They'll kill us, Max"

"We don't have time to argue about this, Mole." Max led her team of 10 transgenics out the perimeter fence without White's men noticing them. Upon reaching the alleys, she dispersed two charged with the barges. She then motioned for the group to disperse in groups of threes on 3, 6, and 9 o'clock, Max taking the three. Slowly, the transgens began taking out White's men from the back without the group noticing them.  Max had the strangest feeling under her skin. 

She used her comms, "The ones in the middle are familiars.  Mole, Arctic, Joshua, warn your crew.  These people know how to fight.  They can take us out.  The first two lines and the last two don't have their abilities.  Take those and keep them safe but on the ground.  The rest, do what you can.  If it's possible not to harm them, don't, but if not, we'll deal with the consequences… and so will they.  No backing out people.  On guard."

Max, Artic and Joshua said simultaneously, "Got you."

"Max, the barges are gone.  Lai and the crew brought them to shore.  I'm asking them to follow you now.  You've got 35 on 3, 33 on 6, and 37 on -" Suddenly, Cyd's eyes grew as she heard shouting and guns firing.  She watched through the Satellite feed as White's crew started exchanging gun-fires with the transgenics, most of the people being maimed by the transgenics using their enhanced eyesight.  The sector police outside the perimeter heard the guns and started preparing themselves.  They contacted Clemente and asked for direct orders on what to do.  In then end, there were the familiars and only a few people were up and about. Both forces were out of shells and threw their weapons aside.

Some unknown clean-cut guy in a black coat went out in the open, "Well, well, well.  We didn't think you'd be so well prepared."  He motioned at his men lying behind the tired, crates, and other debris.  "What are you gonna do?  Shoot us?  That'll only confirm that you are dangerous."  He smirked as his men stood up and surrounded the transgenics.

Max signaled her crew and the entire crew fighting White's men, "That's not.  White.  Don't know who it is, but it's not White.  Brace yourselves.  They can kick our asses and feel nothing on the pain we can inflict on them."

Mole grunted through the comm., "We can take these people out now, Max"

"No! Can't have unnecessary casualties… else we'll prove them right.  We have to come through this clean."

The man smirked, "What? No sign of 452?  She's the only one we're after, you know.  The only one we're after and you shall be left in peace… we may even arrange the distribution of tryptophan, which you so badly need."

Arctic grinded his teeth at this.  "He's responsible for the shortage.  Let's take 'em out now!"

Max said firmly through the comms, "No! We take 'em out now when they have no means to protect themselves would only prove us dangerous. We have to fight fair… if we want to survive through this, we need to fight fair.  Throw down your weapons."  After signaling for her crew to stay , Max went with cat-l;ike grace and invisibility to face the man.

"I'm 452.  Who are you and what do you want?"

"Ahh… are you going to be the sacrificial lamb?" he said sarcastically.

"Get out of our City while you still can."

"So they finally relented and offered you to us, didn't they?  I knew they'd see reason."  One of the men had his gun pointed to Max.  As a red light targeted Max on the chest, Mole leapt to tackle the man.  All else broke lose as the familiars started fighting against the transgenics.  They were closing in on the transgenics as kicks and punches were exchanged with Max fighting the leader of White's crew. The transgenics were losing out with the familiars not feeling any pain in the whole scene. They knew they needed reinforcements but did not know where else to get. Ther crews had been dispersed on missions and they did not know how else they could fight these men. 

Max was thinking about the same thing as the man had her pinned down on the concrete with her arm twisted at her back. The man told her as he pushed his knees down her spine. "So you and your kind finally come crawling to me, huh? You good for nothing little freak!"

Max looked ahead and saw the fighting transgenics.  She could not betray them now.  When the man lifted his knees to land a kick on her side, she took the opportunity to roll over, twist her arm and in the process pin down the man on the ground. He moved her head to whisper against the man's ear. "See here?  I need my personal space and I hate people intruding on it.  Next time you come for a visit… try to bring a whole empire coz you and your cult freaks are never gonna push us off this City." With that, she tied the man's hands and legs with a duck tape she got from the trash nearby.  The other transgenics picked up their guns and aimed it at the intruders.  Max pushed the duck-taped man towards his crew.  The transgenics closed in on them as they pushed the familiars and the rest of the intruders through the police barriers for the police to take care of them.  

Clemente was waiting for Max.  He got the man that Max shoved towards him. "We were wondering what was happening inside."

"Couple of your men tried to take us out."

"These are not my men."

"I know.  They got lucky this time.  Next time it happens, I don't know if my crew's gonna hold back.  I can't tell them what to do."

"I'll see that these -"

"Make this right."

"will be appropriately charged with the violation of the state ruling.  I'll try."

With that, Max and the rest of the Terminal City crew went back into the city.  They closed the gates and barriers as Clemente brought the Familiars and NSA crew into the vans to be brought to the station for questioning.

Back in the main head quarters, the transgenics were putting back their weapons and going about their usual things.  The kids and some of the women were let out of the underground "safe house".  Max was sitting in front of the computer and talking to Cyd. "Do you have a heads up on Alec's crew? …Sorry you had to see that Cyd."

"No problem.  I'm used to that back in Ma- uh… Logan's still with Alec.  The security on the ship seems pretty tough.  I'm looking in on them using the same signal Logan's using.  That was awesome, what you did, Max."

"That should never have happened.  Security gotta be tight."

Cyd nodded, "I got some video feed and well… the clouds were over your satellite feed so you didn't to see them.  They also had state of the art -"

Max shook her head tiredly, "It shouldn't have happened -" Just then, Max's whole body began to shake uncontrollably before Cyd.  Max tried to reach into her pocket for her tryptophan, but the bottle was empty.  She remembered having given her last to Gem as she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Cyd, who saw the whole thing, including Luke and Joshua coming over to attend to Max, shouted, "Max?  Max!"  Then the screen went blank before her eyes.

************

Author's Notes:  I feel like I owe everyone an explanation for the delay of the postings of the chapters.  The chapters are done (till end of episode 3), however due to constraints in time and VS3, I have been quite busy.  Please be assured that I am not abandoning this fic and will continue to post.  However, it might be on longer intervals since I'm still working on VS3 along with other writers.  I hope you all keep reading it… and reviewing.  


	21. Shakin' Lose

Same ol' disclaimer

A/N:  I'm still working on VS3, but I ahd a tie to write this so I'm posting it without beta.  Hope you like it and continue to read this fic.  I'll try to update it sooner, but I can't promise you anything.  I xacn only say that I'm not abandoning this fic and will continue to write it.  Please don't forget to read and review.

****************

**EP3 CHAPTER 5: SHAKIN' LOSE**

JOSHUA'S PLACE 

Cyd ran up to Logan and called, "Logan!  I need help!"  She stopped right in front of Logan who has bolted from his chair.

"Wha… What is it?"  Cyd did not wait for Logan but ran back to her computer terminal as Logan followed after her.

Cyd indicated her monitor, which was blinking with a "CONNECTION TERMINATED" in the middle of it.  "I was talking with Max, next thing I knew she was down, seizing!"  She tried to reconnect with Terminal City, but it kept logging her off.  Finally, she hit the monitor, but it still turned out nothing.  

"Oh God!" Logan motioned that he wanted to be the one to connect with Terminal City and Cyd pushed herself from the keyboard.  As Logan was typing, he could not help the beads of sweat forming around his face as he thought of what might have happened to Max.

Cyd was blabbing, "I know about tryptophan, but I don't know if they still had any left."

Logan swore in exasperation, "Dammit!"  He could not connect with Terminal City.  He turned towards Cyd and said, "I'm going over there.  Think you can muster me some of those liquid tryptophan and syringe I have in my bathroom closet?" He turned, but saw that Cyd was already gone.  He stood, ran up the stairs two at a time. Despite the detour, Cyd still arrived in front of the car before Logan, but didn't open the doors.  They both got in the Aztec silently as Logan drove into Terminal City.

AMES WHITE'S OFFICE 

Agent White was talking over the phone.  "Yes… I see… the police got them?  Yes… your office only need to call the precinct and I'm pretty sure they'll give them to me when I show up… I was thinking CIA… Yes. I'll show up as NSA, then.  Fenos 'Tol."  He quickly closed his phone.

He stood up and went out of his office telling Otto as he walked towards the car, "I need you to ensure those all tryptophan are shipped out of Seattle.  I want each bottle, if not each tablet accounted for. Call me as soon as the shipment to San Francisco arrives."

Otto frowned, "Shouldn't I be - ?"

Agent White shook his head, Otto had seen enough. He could not risk him knowing his every move.  "No.  I can handle this for now."

Otto merely nodded as Agent White entered the back of a black Sedan while two others sat in front and they drove towards the precinct. 

A few minutes after Agent White and his men left, Otto decided to go into the office.  He still didn't know how Agent White knew about the tryptophan and he intended to find out.  He walked over White's desk and lifted some papers, but those were simple, direct papers concerning the NSA's take on their job.  He shuffled through the papers on the desk some more.  Something caught his eye and he took it out from under the stacks of papers.  

The folder had a "CONFIDENTIAL" in front of it.  Opening the folder, Otto saw that it was 452's file.  He knew about 452's file.  He had seen it.  His eyebrows met in concentration and confusion as he wondered why this was separate from the one that he had seen.  It had a complete DNA structure break down of 452 - some chemical formulas and scientific language that he knew little about.  One thing is for sure, this is 452's file, but none of them have seen it.  It had a complete report on 452's DNA composition it's uses and chemical breakdown.  Since the file was thick, he looked under and saw the profiles of different transgenics about the same age as Max.  They all had some alias on them.  a red mark encircled one phrase in those files – "seizures".

Otto put down the file, the file.  However, he left it open on Max's file.  It did not take a genius to know that 452's DNA was perfect – no junk DNA.  He carefully closed the folder and went out of White's office with his brows meeting in consternation.

AZTEC 

Logan was coursing under his breath thinking how stupid he was to even try to connect with Terminal City.  He wasted several seconds when he should have left to bring his stash of tryptophan to Max.

Cyd glanced worriedly on at Logan noting his hands gripping hard on the wheels and the vein at his temple moving rapidly.  He could hear Logan's harsh intake of breath as Logan tried to control his emotions.  She had to do something… even if it would not be of much help.

So she tried to reassure Logan although she realized it was fruitless. "She'll be okay, Logan."  

Logan nodded not wanting Cyd to know he's panicking.

"I know she will."

TERMINAL CITY 

At the main head quarters, Joshua arrived seeing Max huddled on the floor.  Luke was about to carry Max out of the HQ, but he bent a little awkwardly – not sure whether he should do so or not.  The other transgenics looked helplessly on Max's shaking form knowing that with tryptophan gone, nothing would help such a severe seizure.  Joshua stepped towards Luke, parting the sea of bodies huddled around Max and bent to tap Luke on the shoulder

"Joshua will do it."

He bent, took Max in his arms and carried her out of the head quarters as the transgenics looked on silently watching their leader.

A FEW NAUTICAL MILES FROM TERMINAL CITY 

Dix grabbed one of the guards by the neck and twisted it just enough to make the guard unconscious.  At the far end of the ship, Alec looked inside and only saw container-full of strips of cloth.  Dalton tapped another guard by the shoulder and then twisted his head in the same manner as Dix making sure that he cuts off the air passage just long enough to make the guard unconscious.  Ten other guards received the same treatment from Dalton and another X-series while Alec looked in on the cargo.

Alec looked up at the sound of someone approaching from above the Deck.  He crouched behind one of the containers making the sure the guard does not see him.  Going down the stairs, the guard checked up on the containers making sure everything was okay.  Just as he was walking towards Alec's direction, he looked down and saw a crushed cigarette butt on the floor.  He remembered throwing the butt on the floor before he walked up onto the Deck.  However, he does not remember stepping on it.  He looked cautiously around, holding his machine gun higher.  He walked ready to pounce on any intruder, pointing the gun towards the crevices he passes by.  He slid his body against the container where Alec is and slowly went towards the edge, pointing the gun towards Alec as he does so and found nothing.  He looked up and felt more than saw the breath come out of his body as Alec twisted his neck to induce sleep.

Just then, Dix went in from the opposite corner where Alec and the guard entered and his gaze locked onto Alec.  

"They're out cold."

With a nod, Alec went from one container to the other.  "Get the barges beside this dig and let's dump our packages and head for our crew."

A few minutes later, huge sacks of cloth bags containing all the tryptophan aboard the ship were dumped into the two 2 barges without the captain knowing anything that's happening in the ship and all the security guards were out cold.

Alec signaled for the team to separate from the ship as they brought home their prize.

TERMINAL CITY 

Max was crouched on her bed with Joshua sitting beside her on the some leather pillow.  Max smiled as Joshua trying to reassure him that everything's gonna be alright.  He seizures are coming one after the other and there's nothing she cold do to stop it.

Just then, the door towards the secluded part of the warehouse Max was staying in was opened.  Gem looked into the room defined by four soundproofed cream-colored walls.  She saw what used to be a conference table good for 6 people with its own chairs at the left side, a sink and makeshift kitchen on the right side.  She dropped her backpack on the table, took out a carton of milk and passed by the kitchen to get a glass.  Behind the dining room, which she assumed it to be, was a group of sliding door with a smoked-screen fiberglass.  She walked towards it careful to close that warehouse door.  At the other side of the room covered with fiberglass, there was a worn out sofa and a stand where a TV was held in place.  Gem entered the bedroom and saw another door, which would be leading into a bathroom.  At the far end was the bunk Max was staying in.  It looked more like a bed without the framing as its lower end touched the once concrete floor now covered with a thin carpet Original Cindy was able to salvage from Sketchy's friends placed over the plywood, which covered the concrete ground it used to have.  This would have been a contractor's or a lab researcher's private quarters back before the spill.

The walked near Max's shaking form and sat down in front of Joshua.

"I got you some milk from our supplies."  She tried to smile at max as she poured the milk on the glass and Joshua helped Max sit up since the latter has been shaking uncontrollably for all of 10 minutes.

Max reached for the milk and smiled gratefully towards Gem, "Thanks."  She tried to bring the glass to her lips, but her hands were shaking to much making her spill most of it on her hand.  Gem immediately got a piece of cloth near the bed and wiped max's hands before any drop spilt on the bed and got the glass from her shaking hands.

"I'll do it."

Joshua, knowing Gem's intention all but crawled to where Gem is as Gem went to his place and held the glass against Max's lips so she could have her drink.

"Gem's baby?"

Gem appreciated the light conversation Joshua was trying to pull, whether he knew it or not, "I left her with one of the X-series who knew I was getting Max some milk.  She'll be fine."

"Like Max."  This made Max smile as she took a break from drinking her milk.

"Yes Joshua, just like Max will be when Alec arrives."  Max finished off the carton, but was still shaking uncontrollably.  Knowing there's nothing else they could do unless magic was something Manticore gave when they spliced their jeans, she decided to lie down and try to ease everyone's attention by sleeping it out – if she could sleep through the seizures at all.  Her energy was sapped, but her seizures are not permitting her any rest.  For the first time in her life, she was in the middle of being out cold due to tiredness and not getting any sleep due to seizures.  It almost felt like she was hallucinating.

A few minutes more, the door to her quarters opened once again.

"Max!"  It was Logan with Cyd on his heels.

Logan saw Joshua on the sofa and run towards Max's bedroom.  He saw Gem crouched beside Max's seizing form, felt more than saw gem move away from Max to give him access.  He bent and checked on Max's eyes, he saw a hint of a smile cross her face.

"Logan."  She said faintly as finally, Max turned out cold.  Cyd immediately handed Logan the 2nd to the last shot of tryptophan he has on the box, which Logan immediately injected on Max's arm.  Since seizures still rocked Max's sleeping form, Logan held out his hand for another shot and Cyd hesitantly handed the last one to him.  Still not satisfied due to the intensity of Max's seizures, he held out his hand for another one.  This time Cyd spoke up.

"Max's seizure will be over in a minute. We can watch her as it dissipates."

Logan just shook his head.  He's never seen Max suffer a seizure this strong before, "Just give me whatever's left Cyd."

"I mean… Well… there's nothing more."

Logan turned his head in a whiplash and looked at Cyd.

The child did not know what to do so she just stared back, "Sorry."

A few minutes later, Logan was on the floor sweating and breathing hard looking intensely at Max's seizing form as Cyd cried, "Joshua! Gem!"


	22. 2 In A Row

**Disclaimer:  See EP1 Chapter 1.**

****************

**EP3 CHAPTER 6: 2 IN A ROW**

Sweat formed across Logan's forehead as he started shaking violently.  He felt like his body is burning to a good 300 degrees Celsius, which was of course impossible, but that was how it felt and at the same time he felt cold.  He stared at Max's sleeping form as seizures continued to shake her body.  He only wished that the liquid tryptophan he had induced on her is enough to tide her over until Alec and his crew can get back with the rations.  Max will have to be all right… she has to be… That was Logan's last thought, as he grew unconscious.

Gem and Joshua rushed in to see Logan looking longingly at Max's shaking form before he passed out.  Gem rushed to Logan's side and so did Joshua.

"What's happening?"  She turned and asked Cyd who didn't know whether she should tend to Max or to Logan.

Cyd shook her head, "I don't know.  One minute he was helping Max and then he just fell!"

Joshua took note of Logan's bare hands, "Virus bitch.  Logan needs hospital… Joshua's blood."

"What?"  Gem and Cyd asked Joshua. 

But they did not have the time to mull over old news.  Logan was getting worse by the minute and Joshua bent down to drag Logan's body towards a corner in Max's bedroom.

"Logan needs Joshua's blood."

Cyd understood what Joshua was trying to ask for and immediately stood up.  She looked at Gem, "If you can look out for Max, I'll go to the HQ and get some IV tubes for the blood transfusion… maybe even get one of our medical experts.  Do you know anyone around here?"

"There's Vibe back at the infirmary we put up.  The infirmary's the warehouse at the back of the HQ."

"Thanks!  I'll be back in a flash."  With that she left for the infirmary.

TERMINAL CITY'S DOCK 

Alec and his crew entered the Dock at the back of Terminal City.  He knew they should have gone through the way they entered, but Logan has lost contact and that left him to decide their route.  They carried the barges in.  Dix and Dalton were the first ones to get into the trucks waiting for them and bring it closer towards the barges.  The whole team each took bags of tryptophan and transferred to the two vehicles.  Satisfied, Alec went ahead to call the Headquarters.

"We've got the goods safe and secure.  The ship will never know what hit them."

Mole answered through the comms, "You can head back in here and we'll have some people help gather those.  You and your crew need a break."

Alec smiled feeling very good about himself having accomplished the task, "We'll just get the first two truckloads into the infirmary.  You can ask for the back ups to meet us there so me and mine can head up to the HQ and celebrate."

"Roger."

It took only a few minutes for the X-series to load up the vehicles and head towards the infirmary.  By the time they got there, Cyd had just stepped in and asked Vibe to go with her.  The two nearly bumped into Alec as they headed out.

"Whoa, girls!  I knew you're only too glad to see me!"  He said teasingly.  

Cyd and Vibe sidestepped him, "We gotta get going!"

Vibe simultaneously said, "Whatever you have, just put it in there."

"What's the hurry?"  Vibe walked towards her motorcycle and gunned the engine.

"Max is having a seizure and Logan's…" Cyd thrust her arm loaded with IV tubes, in front of Alec.

"No shit?!"

"Gotta go!"  With that Cyd ran to hop on at the back of Vibe's bike.  

Vibe saw some back up crew coming in, she shouted, "Have a few classify those accordingly and put them in their proper place!"

"Wait!  I got tryptophan."  Alec rushed on to the other X-Series who were unloading the tryptophan.  Alec ripped a bag open and got a container of tryptophan and threw it at Cyd.  "I'll get there soon as I can!"

Cyd caught it, "Thanks!"  With that, Vibe and Cyd rolled on to Max's crib.

MAX'S CRIB AT TERMINAL CITY 

Gem was applying some cold towel on Logan's forehead to lower his temperature.  Joshua has transferred Logan onto a sleeping bag covered with fresh bed sheets that Gem found inside the chest that doubled as a chair beside the living room wall.

Joshua was pacing across the entrance to Max's place waiting for Cyd to arrive, constantly looking at Max's bedroom and the entrance door.

Just then the door burst open as Cyd came holding a plastic container with IV tubes inside followed by Vibe holding the medical kit.  Joshua escorted them immediately at the entrance to Max's bedroom, but did not enter himself.  There were enough people in there.  He tried to explain the situation to Vibe.  

Cyd and Gem decided to look onto Max just as Max roused from her slumber.  She croaked, "Logan…" Cyd saw her still shaking a little, but it was much milder now.

Gem eased Max's head and gave her water to drink as Cyd handed Gem the tryptophan bottle.

"I'll wait outside."  She told Gem as she realized the room might get too stuffy with all of them there.  She went into the kitchen and willed for Logan and Max to be all right.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Max's caught Joshua and Vibe, the X-series medical expert, talking at the foot of her bed.  At the space between them, she caught sight of what could be Logan's shift.  She hadn't dreamt it after all! "Logan!"  She tried to stand up from the bed, but ended up having to crawl back under the covers.

"He's gonna be okay, Max."  Gem tried to reassure her.

Vibe had injected several medicines into Logan's system, mostly for the fever.  "He seems to be holding up better than I expect.  I need a thorough explanation on his condition."

Max looked at Vibe, "There's a vi… virus t-targeted to hi… his D-DNA.  I…'m th…the carrier."  Vibe went to Max as Gem decided to leave the room and wait outside with Cyd.  

Max tried to explain the situation to Vibe as best as she could with Vibe handing over another bout of tryptophan to her and giving her a glass of water.  Max had even informed Vib of Doctors Sam Carr and Beverly Shankar.  Having considered the information enough, she went over to Logan's cot at the foot of the bed.

"We need to move him.  He can't stay here."

At that, Alec burst into Max's apartment.  Gem and Cyd looked up startled.

"Where are they?"

"They need to move Logan from Max's room, but there's no time to transport him." Cyd told Alec.

"You don't have to go in there. There's already too many there as it is." Gem said indicating Max's room.

Alec paced along the kitchen and dining area.  "We can't transport Logan, but he needs a place.  The ones that are already ready have all been occupied except for the infirmary.  The rest of the warehouses needs to be broken in and who knows how long it will take to clean them?"

"We know.  That's what we've been talking about."  Gem said.

Alec was about to sit on a more comfortable chair when he noticed a crack at the right wall of Max's living room. "What's that?"

Cyd shrugged and so did Gem.

Alec went over and pushed on the wall, which opened with a click.  This brought Gem and Cyd to their feet and both walked over to where Alec was.  Alec peered inside and tried to look for a switch at the wall.  He was able to find one and switched it on.  The wall-door revealed a spacious BEDROOM.  They went inside and saw that the room was not even stuffy and it had more room than Max's place. They all went inside and to the right corner, the door opened to a bathroom with its own luxurious tub, shower, closet and even a powder room and closet/storage area.  They left and there was yet another door.  Alec was about to go in, but a hand stopped him.

"I think this ought to be explored more by Max. It's her crib."  Gem gave Alec a meaningful look.

"Hey I was only trying to make sure it can be used!"  Alec said jokingly.

They all went out of the bedroom and Gem went into Max's room to explain that they have a place where to put Logan.

A few moments later, Logan was settled into a king-sized bed, Joshua said goodbye to the sleeping Logan with the blood transfusion coming to an end.  Dr. Shankar had been brought in to see Logan and they had been told that they could now only rely on his immune system and Joshua' blood.  Max had also been given a check up and liquid tryptophan dosage from the hospital where administered, which brought down her seizures to a minimum.  With the worst over, Max had sat on beside Logan's bed as the rest of the people left.  Only Cyd remained to sleep in Max's bedroom. 

****************

A/N:  I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.  I have been waiting for this chapter to get back to me from Beta for more than 1 month now.  Since patience is not a words I associate with, I am giving this to you unbeta-ed.  Please make allowances.  I am trying to write more of the succeeding episode right now and hopefully someone will come up for the beta.  I wanna finish this soon and I'm trying to take advantage of the few days of vacation.  Happy Holidays to everyone and thank you for continuously reading this.  Please don't forget to review.  I need to know what you think.


	23. Mind Ya Own

EP3 CHAPTER 7: MIND YA OWN  
  
MAX'S CRIB IN TERMINAL CITY   
  
Cyd had woken up well before Max and Logan did. Knowing that it would take some time before Max woke up due to the seizures the previous night, she decided to make some pancakes and eggs from the available ingredients she could find in Max's cabinets and fridge. Logan's cooking lessons were not useless after all, she thought. After eating breakfast, she headed for the HQ to see what she could do to help.  
  
An hour later, Logan woke up to find himself in an unusual room. Turning his head, he saw Max asleep on the chair beside the bed and smiled despite his tiredness. He scanned Max's sleeping form to look for traces of her seizures only to find her sleeping soundly. He sat up on the bed and just as he did, Max came awake alert. She almost jumped out of the chair in shock as she saw Logan staring at her.  
  
Logan smiled as he said, "I'm glad you decided to join me this time."  
  
A shadow passed across Max's face. She should have woken up earlier, asked one of the transgenics to take over - maybe Vibe from the infirmary. She should be away from Logan. well outside of Terminal City at least to prevent anymore contact between them. She should have.  
  
Logan moved so that he was directly facing Max. She realized that some reply was needed and so she forced a smile out, "Nobody else would. Figured it's the least I could do with you bringing the tryptophan and all." She knew full well what Logan was not saying. The last time they had accidentally touched, she had told him the lie. Trying to dodge any questions from Logan, she pasted a smile on her face as she got the breakfast tray left behind by Cyd and placed it on Logan's lap.  
  
She looked doubtfully on the food, "Here. It might not be edible, but it'll have to do."  
  
Logan looked at her, "I thought you had different skills?"  
  
"Wasn't me. If it were, we'd have sounded the fire alarm. if this place has one."  
  
Logan scanned the place again, "Probably Cyd. She got free lessons on my culinary miracles. I figured since she'd be on her own sometimes she should be able to watch her back on the food category." Having finished his visual scrutiny of the room, he turned his attention to Max, "Where are we? Last thing I remember we were in your crib."  
  
She was still looking at Logan, only this time, the wariness was slowly creeping in, "We're still in my crib. in a room in my crib. I was too busy running the show back at the HQ, I never bothered to check my crib except for the essential grid check for anything unusual. Alec discovered this a few hours ago. Since you needed some space, we figured you can crash here until." She let it trail off.  
  
Logan nodded his approval, "Good call. You know this here is one fine place."  
  
Max was already trying to figure out a way to get away from him. She could not take staying in the same room with him knowing what had happened. that Logan had again faced death because of her. She nodded distractedly as she turned to go back to her space, "Yeah. You mind being left alone? I need to get back to HQ for recon on Alec's duty."  
  
Logan indicated his food, "I have my food before me and all the things I need just a few steps away. I think I could survive without my cat burglar. for a few minutes that is." His laughing eyes met Max's wary ones. He knew Max's worry and was trying to make light of the situation so as not to frighten her. Their eyes locked onto each other before he said, "Max." Both understood what was not being said.  
  
Max's hands could not remain still as she nervously whispered, "I. I need this, Logan."  
  
Logan nodded in understanding, "I know." He closed his eyes before holding her gaze again. "That's why I'm letting you go - for a while." She gave him a weak smile and turned to leave.  
  
She was by the passage towards her crib when Logan called, "Max." and she stopped. "I just wanted you to know. you don't have to carry this alone."  
  
Max gripped hard on the doorframe her knuckles turning white as her face almost betrayed her emotion. She whispered as she nodded, "I know. I always know. But if I stay here now - "  
  
Logan smiled, "I know. always do. and I'll wait."  
  
With that, Max fled out of the room and out of her crib.  
  
STREETS OF SEATTLE   
  
Max was riding her baby at full speed ahead. Normally the ride would give her back her high spirits, the wind blowing on her face would be refreshing as water, her speed and velocity eating away the tension she was feeling. But not tonight. Tonight, Max could ride all night to the ends of the earth and not feel anything. Nothing but the constriction forming on her chest. Her thoughts were racing faster than the Ninja. She knew she was pushing her baby too hard and so she eased a little, but the tension never left her.  
  
It was strange, really. Here she was, normally at this stage she would be lashing out on Alec or picking a fight with anybody who crosses her path. But she's not. She was too numb. She didn't know what to feel, how to feel. except for the constriction at her chest and what to do with that feeling.  
  
She nearly killed Logan - AGAIN. That was the real problem. It was hard not to touch Logan and be near him. That was the reason why she told him the lie. Maybe she should have stuck with it. NO! She did the right thing in telling Logan.. and giving him the opportunity to know the truth. But what now? Without the lie, they had no reason not to spend time together. She had no reason to avoid him. not that she even wanted to. But again, where did it leave them? They were not closer to any cure now than they were before. They could spend an entire day together, even hold hands using gloves or have their arms touch if they were wearing long sleeved shirts or jackets. They could breathe the same air, share the same cause, be in the same room. but that's really the problem.  
  
She turned right and made her baby fly.  
  
They created her to be so intelligent she was almost stupid! It was hard enough not to touch Logan when they were in the same room when she had all her discipline and control over her body as near intact as it could be around Logan. But she never once considered her seizures would not only endanger her, but also Logan. She never considered the possibility of Logan contracting the virus as he tried to help her through the glitches in her brain. Her lack of control during the strongest seizure yet that she experienced nearly cost Logan his life. A close call with death - again caused by no other than herself. She never thought of this - of what happened tonight. That was the real problem - she DIDN'T THINK.  
  
Just then, a pair of headlights almost blinded Max as she hit the brakes. Max's body shook as she tried to bring the ninja to a screeching halt as an SUV almost run her down. It took instinct for her to keep her baby balanced as she stopped realizing that her seizures had not reached the climax she thought they had. The SUV stopped in front of her and another one blocked the other path. She quickly scanned the area for an escape route as White stepped out of the first SUV. He was walking towards her. The NSA guards quickly surrounded her, their guns pointed at her.  
  
White smiled slyly, "So we meet again 452." He walked around her. "Funny how useful hacking skills are when you have Korean hackers using the Chinese satellite." 


	24. Konek

DISCLAIMER: you know the drill.  Go to Chapter 1.  It says the same thing.

**********

**EP3 CHAPTER 8: KONEK**

**TERMINAL**** **CITY****

Logan stood outside Max's makeshift crib in Terminal City staring up at the sky.  He didn't notice Cyd had walked up to him.

Cyd looked at him curiously and asked, "Wanna go up on the roof so you could see better?"

Logan looked down to find Cyd and smiled, "Nah.  I can see fine from here."

Cyd nodded since she didn't really know what to say.  "I figured you might wanna look and see the whole place from up Max's rooftop."

Logan looked at the night sky and then back at Cyd, "You're right - "

"I could go with you if you're afraid of heights," she offered.

After looking at Cyd a little curiously, Logan extended his hand to hold the girl's smaller ones in his. "You're on."

Cyd mumbled to himself, "After all, Max did leave you to my care until she returns."  After just a few steps, Cyd stopped, "Wait! I forgot to ask Vibe - "

Logan squeezed her hand to reassure the little girl, "I'm fine and I'm going to be fine."  Cyd continued to look at him as if trying to assess the danger.  Logan decided to lighten up the mood and grinned. "Besides, you could always run to the infirmary without a sweat and get me any medical help I could possibly need," Logan then looked dubiously on the nearing rooftop as they continued to walk up the stairs located within Max's crib, "should I fall…"

Cyd grinned back, "You won't.  I'll make sure of that."  She said in a superior tone, which brought back the laughter in Logan's eyes.  "I promised Max."

A few minutes later, Logan and Cyd were seated on the rooftop.  "Where IS Max?"

Cyd shrugged, "' said she'll be back in a few seconds."

Logan's forhead creased, "Yeah.  She told me."  He looked at his watch.  He turned to Cyd, "Do you - ?"  he didn't get to finish his sentence as his entire face showed his worry.

"Something not right?"  Cyd asked as she stood the same time Logan did.  

Logan started walking only to grab onto Cyd's arma s he nearly slipped.  Cyd helped him regain his balance.

"Thanks."  He breathed a sigh of relief as he thanked Cyd.  He started walking down from the roof top as he got his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Max's number.  After a couple of rings with no answer, he changed his mind and dialed Alec's number instead.

Alec, who was in the headquarters, grabbed his phone, "Yeah?"

Logan's voice only betrayed a hint of worry, "Is Max there?"

Alec shook his head as he turned from the monitors he was looking at and gave Luke a go signal with a nod.  "Sorry, but the missus ain't in this dumpster."

Logan started toward Max's crib door with Cyd trailing behind him.  He grimaced, "She told me she was taking the ninja for a spin, but she's not answering her phone."

Alec rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she'll be back in a while.  She probably just liked the wind on her face too much."

Logan half-smiled and half-grimaced at Alec's comment, "yeah.  You're probably right.  Thanks."

"No problem, pal."  Alec closed his phone, but didn't return it in his pocket.  He stared curiously at it as he went over the conversation he had with Logan.  He started getting worried, but after a few moments he placed back his phone in his jacket and shook his head. "Nah," he said as he went back to where Luke was.

**SEATTLE**** STREETS **

Max looked spitefully at White.  "You think you and your men could take me on?"  She said haughtily trying to control the slowly rising fear at seeing that she's completely surrounded.

White sneered, "I know I could," He slowly walked around Max's lithe form, "so why don't you come with us like the good little lab-rat that you are and spare yourself the pain you're sure to get from your non-cooperation?"

"Bite me!"

White let out a hollow laugh, "There are a lot of things we want to do with you and your kind.  But we certainly do not want ourselves contaminated."

Seeing the National guards surrounding her, Max headed the ninja to the east as the nearest possible exit she had calculated.  Just as the ninja was about to fly over the guard, he ran to his left where another guard held his hand out.  The first guard used this as leverage as he flew out and blocked Max's path with an arm hitting her on the chest.

The ninja lost its balance as Max fell on the ground stunned at the strength and capability of the National Guard.  She quickly turned on her back and jumped up in a fighting stance trying to protect herself.

White looked at her in contempt, "Don't you see 452?  You don't have a choice."

"I should have known you'd bring your cult with you and dress 'em up as Barbie dolls." Max heaved as blood dripped from a cut she had sustained on her lower lip. "I'd rather die before I turn myself in."  She hissed as her hands shook.

White noticed this slight shaking of her limbs and looked at her slyly, "I'm here to grant your wish."  The National guards stayed back as White ran toward Max and fly-kicked her in the stomach.  Max lifted a leg to ward it off, but she was not fast enough for the succeeding punches and kicks that White threw at her that she staggered back at the impact and the pain.  Her eyes never left White, Max regained her balance and retaliated with a successions of punches and kicks.  Although White staggered at the impact, he did not so much as wince. Max headed onto White as White circumnavigated around her and landed a kick at her back pushing her sprawled face down on the pavement and causing a cut on her brow.  Max's vision blurred and her body began shaking furiously. White took this as an advantage and began kicking her furiously along her stomach causing her to roll along the pavement.

** TERMINAL CITY **

Logan passed by the internal bedroom for his things.  He increased his pace toward the door.

Cyd cleared her throat and asked as she walked behind Logan, "Aren't you supposed to stay right here?  Vibe strictly gave those orders."

Logan opened the door as he answered Cyd, "Vibe doesn't know what's good for -" he turned and found himself face-to-face with Vibe, "me."

Vibe raised an eyebrow and quickly ran her eyes on Logan. Logan started to apologize, but Vibe raised her hand to stop him, "Whatever you have to say, it's nothing I haven't heard before."  She then grinned and softened her tone, "You should be in bed."

Logan blushed like a school boy, caught as he is, "I was just going to check on Max."

Vibe's smile grew wider as she said a little too sweetly, "I bet you were."  Logan looked relieved and sighed.  

Vibe's smile grew even sweeter, "And you can't do it after… say 1 more hour?"

With Logan's worry returning onto his face, Logan rushed out of Max's crib.  "I'm sure I can.  But why waste time, right?  There's no other time like the now."  He was slowly backing out toward the head quarters as he started dictating, "Why don't you wait right where you are while I check in HQ and I'll be back in a sec?"  With that Logan ran into the night, his face determined and worried.

Vibe called out after him, "Logan!" But Logan was already running.  She sighed and turned to Cyd, "Aren't you supposed to keep close watch on him?"  She gently inquired.

"Yes… I did."  Cyd replied as she stood with Vibe looking at where Logan was headed.

** SEATTLE STREETS **

Just then three motorcycles jumped from out of nowhere into the middle of the human ring the cult members dressed as National guards had made around Max.  Max's three siblings – Johndy, Zane and Zach – got down from their bikes, circled Max's shaking form as they boxed-out the cult members.

Zach was shooting daggers with his eyes as he looked at White, "Is this a private party or is everyone invited?"

The cult members slowly advanced toward the X5s as Max got up slowly.  Zane gave her a once over, "You look like hell, sis."

Max smiled, but didn't say anything.

Jhondy gave her a once over as well as she prepared for battle, "You always did like lots of action."

Zach nodded at Max, who smiled gratefully at her siblings, in acknowledgement.  "Let's get this show on the road."

All at once, the X5s fly kicked the approaching cult members.  While a guy fell onto the pavement, Zach caught one along his neck and broke it.  He turned to ward off a punch thrown with a hand and used his other hand to break the man's elbow as he gave a back kick to another guy approaching him.

Zane ran and walked on a cult member's chest as he turned over, kicking the guy on the chin and sending him sprawling on his back.  He gave a side kick to the one approaching him from the right and caught the hand holding the tazer.  He pulled it to tazer the guy approaching him from the left.  He gave another kick to another cult member, but the guy caught his leg and twisted it around.  Zane took the momentum to use his other leg to kick this guy and send him sprawling on the pavement as well.

Johndy warded off a tazer with an arm and twisted it to tazer off another approaching cult member. She side-kicked the first guy as she threw the tazer straight into another approaching cult member's chest with enough force for the tazer to cut through the flesh and go straight into the throat.  She then turned around to give two flying kicks to the approaching guys that sent them sprawling on the ground.

Max side kicked a cult member in the stomach as she pulled at the hand he used to tazer her off.  The crack of the bone told her that the shoulder got dislocated as she kicked another approaching cult member.  White kicked Max on the spine that sent her sprawling onto the ground.  Zach saw this in time to land a flying kick on White's head from the back.  White staggered, but was quick enough to turn and gave Zack a few kicks and punches which were warded off by Zack.  White looked incredulous at Zach's ability, but he wasn't deterred.  He began kicking and punching again landing a few kicks on Zach, sending Zach sprawling on the ground.  He immediately took out his tazer to use it on Zack, but was not fast enough.  Zack used his hand to pull at White's leg, which had White hitting the floor head first as he lost his balance.  The loud thud came in time as Max's seizure took over her entire body and she crouched on the ground looking at various cult members on the ground.  The 2 SUV's immediately backed off, but Zane and Jhondy ran towards them and landed a kick that went through the driver's windshield and cut off the air passage from both drivers.  They both maneuvered expertly as they pulled the drivers out of the SUVs, slid in and immediately assumed control of the vehicles to stop it.  Zach walked over to Max's seizing form and brushed off the hair that fell across her face as his other hand reached for a bottle of tryptophan in his pocket.  He cradled Max's head as he forced her to swallow a couple of pills to ease the seizure.  Both Jhondy and Zane joined them, but Max's seizures were so strong she could barely concentrate on her siblings.

Zach said in his CO voice, "Zane get the bikes onto the back of one of the SUVs and follow us.  Johndy, let's bring her to this Terminal City."  

Zane nodded, but stopped by Max first to hold her hand.  "It's gonna be alright, sis."

Zack carried Max's shaking form in his arms and followed Jhondy. He placed Max at the back then slid next to Johndy, who started driving the SUV toward Terminal City.

**********

Author's Note:  I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.  Again, this is the unbeta-ed version. So please bear with me.  Hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner since VS3 is about to end.  Thanks for all who reviewed and who have been reading this since a year ago.


End file.
